Alone
by BeautifulDisaster27
Summary: Clare finds out she's pregnant and before she tells Eli he takes off. M for language in later chapters. OOC
1. Eli Leaves

**CLARE'S POV**

_Riiing Riing _

_Eli please pick up _I thought

"Hello"

"Hey I really need to talk to you"

"What's up"

"Well in person not over the phone Eli"

"Ok I'll be over in twenty"

"Ok I love you"

"I love you too"

I held my cell phone to my lips before putting it on my bed and running to my bathroom. Sitting on my sink was the pregnancy test I had taken that read "positive" Eli and I only had sex a few times, Fi(my new found friend) took me to the clinic so I could go on birth control which stayed hidden from my family, but I guess it failed this once.

I lied to them by telling them I lost my purity ring at the carnival two months ago when Eli took me, of course they wanted to know how, but lucky for me there was a rollercoaster Eli and I went on that made you take off your jewelry before you got on and they believed us after calling the carnival. I hadn't told anyone I was pregnant and I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it.

**ELI'S POV**

I here I am getting ready to go to Clare's I was going to call her when I packed up Morty. I felt so bad about running away, but I have to think of something to tell Clare I couldn't just tell her "Fitz sent me a text telling me to stay away from you or he'd hurt you" she'll just say something like "Yea, yea, yea he's just trying to scare us" or "I love you Eli and don't listen to him" she's always so stubborn, but she texted me, I don't think Fitz would try to get to her or anything, but she probably texted because her parents are going away again or something. I left my parents a note since they're at work and won't be getting home for 2 hours.

I put the rest of my bags in Morty and left, bringing only clothes, pictures some mainly of just Clare and I, of course my Dead Hand merch, I left behind some of my belts and arm bands that I couldn't take because I had accumulated so much stuff from being with Clare like the first time we spent at a hotel I took the receipt and kept it along with a t-shirt she wore that she left in the back of Morty, I kept Dead Hand concert ticket stubs from the time I made her go to a concert, movie stubs, and just things like that, since we've been out on dates every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday for the last eight months things just piled up. In the note I asked my parents to give Clare the stuff I had left behind.

When I pulled up to Clare's I felt my heart ache really bad, but knew I had to go and I know I'll come back someday to see her I just don't know when.

I walked up to the door and her mom answered.

"Hello, Eli we weren't expecting you, but Clare's in her room just keep the door open ok?"

I nodded and walked up to Clare's room. When I got in her room she was just walking out of the bathroom.

**CLARE'S POV**

I walked out of my bathroom and Eli was leaning up against my door frame.

"Hey Clare"

"Hey Eli" I said as I moved to sit on my bed, he followed.

"So what's up"

"Um do you mind if we could take a drive somewhere?"

"Well I have to go to my aunt's house for a week the school knows"

"What about when you get back?" I didn't really want him to cancel his plans because of me so I have no choice, but to wait to tell him.

"Sure, it's a two hour drive so I have to head out soon" he said with his head down.

"Is everything ok Eli?"

"Of course why wouldn't it be, don't worry everything's fine"

"If you say so"

"I love you Clare"

"I love you too, Eli"

He then got up and helped me off of the bed and hugged me tightly, then raised my chin, and kissed me very passionately, yet soft at the same time.

"Eli, do you really have to go?" I asked hoping to change is mind

"Yes Clare I must, but don't worry I promise I'll see you again."

He then kissed me and hugged me before saying goodbye, but for some reason as I watched him walk away I felt like crying, I missed him and he just left. I laid down on my bed and cried probably because of the mood swings I've read about or whatever.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. Chapter 2 is going to pick up right where Chapter 1 left off.**


	2. Telling Parents

**Kate and Mitch are Eli's parents. **

* * *

I must have cried myself to sleep because I heard my mom calling and it was a few hours after Eli left.

"Clare" mom yelled

"Yea"

"Phone it's Mrs. Goldsworthy she's upset about Eli or something and needs to talk to you"

Thoughts just then ran all through my head I didn't know what to do. I took the phone from my mom as soon as I could.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice a little shaken

"Hi its Kate."

"Hey what's up is Eli ok?" I asked concern showing in my voice

"Did he tell you exactly where he was going?"

"No, he just said that he had to take care of his aunt and he'll be back in a week he promised to see me soon though" I said trying to cheer her up.

"I see, well this is important and I'd rather not tell you over the phone can you please come over I'll make us some dinner."

"Yea I'll be over it'll take me about 15 to 20 minutes to get there" I told her

"I'll drive you hunny" my mom said

"Never mind my mom said she'll drive me I'll be there soon."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome" I said as I hung up the phone.

My mom grabbed her purse and keys, while I put on my jacket and she quickly drove me to Eli's, for once my mom sped to get there probably knowing how much I care about Eli.

"Clare, let me know if everything's ok" she said sounding concerned

I rubbed on my cartilage piercing thinking back to when Eli and I had gotten matching piercings on our first date as I walked to the door. I didn't even have to knock Kate had already opened the door before I even got near it.

"Come in, come in" she said fast

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I don't know Eli left us this letter saying to take care of you and that he's not coming back, he said to give you the things that he left behind, so Mitch and I checked his room and there wasn't much of anything in there besides furniture, when we looked in his drawers we found some arm bands, and belts, there was a forgotten t-shirt under his bed that I had taken out it was one of his Dead Hand tees they're yours. You're welcome to stay here anytime still it'll help us know you're ok and because Eli asked us to take care of you and help you move on."

"I don't think I want to move on so I'm not fulfilling that request, but I would like to stay in Eli's room I might need to." I said looking down

"Why sweetie what's wrong you can tell us"

"I'm kinda pregnant and my parents might kill me, I was hoping to tell Eli today so the both of us could tell you together then tell my parents, but he took off."

"Aww sweetie I'm so sorry you didn't have a chance to tell Eli, he can be an ass sometimes like his father, but Mitch should be here soon and the two of us could be your moral support when you tell your parents and we could also help you out with whatever you need."

"Thank you Kate, can I go into Eli's room?"

"Why sure you can."

I walked up to Eli's room with Kate following behind me and I looked around his room was bare there were not posters on the walls, no clothes on the floor or in the closet, no messed up dresser, no papers, everything went from looking 'lived in' as Eli would call it, to deserted. I went up to his dresser and opened his top left drawer and seen his arm bands and belts just where he kept them. I took one of his Dead Hand arm bands and put it on my own wrist as tears started to fall down my face.

"Sweetie I'm here for you" Kate said as she rubbed my shoulders

"Baby I'm home" Mitch yelled as he walked in

"I'm up stairs hunny and we need to talk." Kate yelled back. "Let's go fill Mitch in on what's going on."

Kate and I then went downstairs to talk to Mitch. He was upset that Eli left, but agreed to go with me to tell my parents I think he said something like "I think it will be best if we go with you Clare, that way they can't do anything" or something like that even before we told him about him going. I told them how I made a doctor appointment for after school tomorrow while Eli was on his way and Kate seemed so excited and I asked if she could take me and she nearly jumped up and down which was so unlike Eli, I can't even picture him jumping up and down. After dinner the three of us went to tell my parents. Kate drove.

It didn't take long to get there, we all went inside.

"Mom" I said

"Oh hi hunny." She said looking at me while wiping her hands off

"I'm Kate Eli's mom and this is my husband Mitch Eli's dad" Kate explained

"I'm Helen, and that's Charlie" my mom pointed out as they shook hands, then gestured us to the table "Have a seat. So what brings you here? I hope everything's ok." My mom said in her caring tone

"Well that's what we wanted to talk to you about, Clare sweetie why don't you tell them." Kate said

My mom then looked up at me as my dad put his paper down. I felt Kate's hand on mine giving me a small sense of security.

"Mom I'm….pregnant" I said looking down

"And where's Eli? I assume he's the father, and what about your purity ring you said you lost it we even called the carnival and they said there's a chance someone else took it after you got off the coaster"

"Eli is the father, but…" I looked over at Kate

"No one knows where he is." she said finishing my sentence

"Well he was over here this morning didn't you tell him Clare?"

"No I didn't I asked if we could go for a drive and he said he had to go to his aunts house for a week so I told him that I'll tell him when he gets back if he comes back." I said as tears fell down my face.

"Clare Diane Edwards I can't believe you lied to your father and I, you know we don't condone that kind of behavior in our house, now you're pregnant, and a single parent. Your father and I can't afford to take care of a 15 year-old and a baby-"

"Then she'll live with us" Mitch said

"We'll take care of both her and the baby" Kate finished "She's more than welcome in our home as well as the baby when he or she gets here and they can stay as long as they need to."

With that said my parents gathered my things and pack them into Kate's car and we left.

"Welcome home Clare and little baby" Kate said as we walked in the door.

"Thank you Kate" I replied

"Well lets get your room set up." she said as her and Mitch carried my things to my room which is Eli's former room.

We set up the room just like he had it only it was with my stuff not his. My laptop was put on the desk next to his bed along with my iPod. I felt myself wanting to rebel at him so I searched for some rock music that I would like and I downloaded a few on my iPod taking off older music that I had. I downloaded every song by the Black Veiled Brides, Eyes Set To Kill, Escape The Fate, Fall Out Boy, Evanescence, Paramore, and a few others and of course Dead Hand which was Eli's favorite. I then crawled in his bed I then felt close to Eli and I fell asleep.


	3. School

**I tried to keep Clare ic as much as I possibly could and also make her as rebellious against just about everything as I could at the same time this chapter you will learn lots about "The new Clare". I hope you like it please review.**

* * *

**CLARE'S POV**

I woke up an hour early for school purposely because I wanted to listen to my new music and go through songs to listen to. I hooked up my iPod to the speakers and made it loud enough just so the music could fill my room. I straightened my hair and read through the handbook to see if I could change my look according to my new found rebellious attitude and get away with it and I could. I did my nails in black nail polish I found in one of my boxes as we were unpacking. I put on a collar with spikes that I had from Halloween, put on heavy black eye liner to out line my blue eyes causing them to stand out more, and did my hair so my left eye was covered. I soon found myself singing along with some of the songs mainly my few favorites that I had play over and over last night as I fell asleep the second time: "Setting Yourself Up For Sarcasm" by Get Scared, "Not Good Enough For Truth In Cliché" by Escape the Fate or ETF as I call them, "The Mortician's Daughter", "Carolyn", "Knives and Pens", "Stitch These Wounds", "Hello My Hate", and "Perfect Weapon" all by BVB or Black Veil Brides surprisingly it didn't take me long to memorize the lyrics, but the BVB lyrics stayed with me because I listened to them more than anything.

I stood in front of my mirror and looked at myself realizing I was missing earrings and an armband I put in my snake earrings that dangled from my ears, one of Eli's arm bands that had spikes, and went down stairs.

"Good morning" I said as I got down stairs.

"Good morning, Clare" Kate said as she was making breakfast. "Feeling a little rebellious?"

"I feel lost like my attitude to the world is changing and this just feels right." I explained

"It's probably due to your moods that are going to be changing and sudden changes that are happening, but I'm sure you'll be ok just don't get into trouble and take care of that baby you're carrying."

"Of course I'll take care of my baby he or she is the only part of Eli that I have with me I don't know what I would do without my baby so I'm going to protect him or her as much as I can" I said as I rubbed my belly "I'm already starting to break down without Eli and he only left yesterday, I keep telling myself that he said he promised to see me again, but I don't know when _again_ is" I chuckled at the last part of not knowing when _again_ is.

"Well here's some pancakes for you and my grandchild to enjoy, Max left for work all ready I don't have any patients today and I changed my schedule so you won't be here by yourself like Eli was."

"You didn't have to do that"

"I know, but you need me and I think I need you just the same, plus I'm only a regular doctor it's not like I operate on people. Mitch however is a lawyer so he won't be home that often, we'll have quality girl time now just the two of us." Kate smiled and I smiled back as I was eating my pancakes.

I felt happy and safe living here it's not like at my house where my parents fought I know they got a divorce and I begged my parents to keep the house for me and they did. It wasn't too bad my dad picked up the extra hours at work and my mom did too leaving me home alone on the weekends mainly because both of them booked conferences since my dad worked in the computer business and my mom worked in an office of some sort they often made sure to go away on the weekends when ever they could.

"Come on Clare I'll drive you to school so you don't have to ride that god awful bike your dad dropped off this morning." Kate said

"Ok my doctor appointment is for 4" I said as we walked out the door and I zippered up my Degrassi hoodie.

"Ok I'll pick you up right after school and are you sure your not breaking any dress code rules by wearing those accessories and aren't iPods banned?" Kate said as we drove off to school.

"I'm not going to get in trouble for the accessories and it only stated that iPods aren't allowed to be used during actual classes, I have free period with Adam in the library so I plan on listening to it then while we go on the computers."

"Ok well were here" Kate said pulling into the parking lot looking around as to where she would drop me off at.

"By the picnic tables is find Adam's already there." I said

"Ok I'll pick you up after school by the front steps have fun"

"I'll try to and thank you for everything" I said as I started to get out of the car.

"It's my pleasure plus my son is very fond of you even after he did what he did I'm sure he still loves you and thinks about you all the time."

I got out of the car and smiled at Kate knowing Eli's not one to break his promises. I shut the car door and walked over to Adam. His jaw dropped once he seen me exit the car.

"What's with the outfit?" Adam asked

"It's the new me don't you approve?"

"It's different, but Eli's mom dropped you off? Is he sick or something?"

"Let's not get on the whole Eli topic today I'd rather not talk about it and she'll be dropping me off and picking me up from now on." I said as smugly as I could

"Ok, so aren't you breaking any rules?"

"No"

"Well with all that metal I'm sure you'll set off the metal detector"

"Yea well they can't take my jewelry" I announced

"True, but I see you finally got an armband off of Eli"

"You could say that, but we should get to class Mrs. Dawes will freak if we're late."

We then walked into school and of course I set off the metal detectors and they tried to fight me on my uniform, but I pointed out that the handbook does not state what jewelry a student can and cannot wear and Adam and I went to our lockers his was to the right of mine.

I then started singing "Hello my love, well good riddance and farewell to you this marks the day we met on your terms, hello my hate this marks the day I killed you so cuddle, make your bed, we broke the ice you're only dead and-"

"What the hell are you singing Clare" Adam said as he broke my trance.

"Oh sorry I wasn't aware I was singing out loud, but the song's called Hello My Hate by BVB" I said as I shut my locker.

"BVB?" Adam questioned

"Sorry Black Veil Brides, they're on my iPod I'll show you at lunch"

"What genre?" Adam asked as he shut his locker

"Basically Thrash infused progressive metal well at least that's what yahoo said when I googled it others said they're a mix of Metal, Goth, Emo, and Rock, I do know they're metal since the lead singer screams in some of the songs." I said as we walked to class

"Really and little Miss Clare listens to it? Well I'll have to give them a try"

"I changed my music around on my iPod you'll have to listen to it during free period"

We then got to class and took our seats and shortly after Ms. Dawes walked in.

"Well Ms. Edwards nice way to change the attire to your liking and I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Goldsworthy has left Degrassi, but I'm sure you and Adam will pull through together as it's now just you two"

I just smiled.

"Clare what does she mean by that? Is that why you've suddenly become so….rebellious or whatever you want to call it? What happened"

I then tuned Adam out and copied down the work Ms. Dawes gave us. We had to write an essay based off of something we liked that had to do with Romeo and Juliet. I then put my hood on, took out my iPod, put it on my lap, made sure the wires to my ear buds were under my zipper, put them in, and shuffled through my play list looking for "Not Good Enough For Truth In Cliché" to write about it.

I started writing as I listened to the chorus _Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette, finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet, out from the window see her back drop silhouette, this blood on my hands is something I cannot forget_

I then began writing my portrayal of the song, soon enough Ms. Dawes tapped on my shoulder, I immediately paused my iPod and looked up at her.

"Ms. Edwards you know you're not allowed to listen to music during class"

"Yes Ms. Dawes, but I'm not quite able to grasp the lyrics to the song without hearing them and I'm using the song for my essay see" I said showing her my paper

"Well this looks to make a very excellent paper, not quite what I was expecting, but please do continue." she said allowing me to listen to my iPod again.

I then continued working on my paper and by the time the bell rang I already had two pages done of the essay and I had the lyrics copied down to give Ms. Dawes a better grasp of my essay so she can relate them. I turned in my paper without even looking at what I had written down.

"So what lyrics did you use?" Adam asked as we left the classroom.

"Not Good Enough For Truth In Cliché by ETF"

"Ok Clare your music liking is getting out of control can you please listen to groups I know?" Adam chuckled

"Sorry Adam and it's Escape the Fate, I have Dead Hand on my iPod you know, but I don't listen to them too often."

"Well now you have to tell me what happened with Eli" Adam demanded as we walked into the library.

"Ask him yourself if you can get in touch with him. I didn't bother trying I'm too aggravated at him."

I then turned my iPod back on and listened to music as I sat at one of the computers next to Adam he was signing on to his school e-mail account which was the one site that was allowed and it gave us access to talk to our friends. I signed on as well but signed into my IM as invisible, I only wanted to talk to Alli and not have Adam IM me every so often and I sure as heck didn't want to talk to Eli.

**ADAM'S POV**

I signed onto my school IM hoping Eli was on and he was.

_a-torres21- hey what's going on with you and Clare?_

_eli-gold49- I left why how's Clare is she ok?_

_a-torres21- I don't know man she's listening to some crazy shit like Black Veil Brides(BVB), and Escape The Fate(ETF) she said BVB is metal, rock, goth or something and she's dressing different she's in a spiked collar, your spiked armband, black finger nails. her hair is straightened and styled emo covering her left eye, she's got this "fuck with me and I'll kill you vibe" now, though she's been talking to me everyone else looks like they're afraid of her. _

_eli-gold49-she'll be ok. It's probably just a phase ask her what song she's listening to if she has her iPod on._

"Clare" I whispered as I tapped her shoulder

"What is it Adam" she said smugly as if I pissed her off

"What song are you listening to?"

She then handed me an ear bud and put her iPod on the desk in between the computers.

_a-torres21- it's called "setting yourself up for sarcasm by get scared the lyrics dude, don't ask, but the beat is good _

_eli-gold49-I'm asking_

_a-torres21- the chorus is "don't mind us we're just spilling our guts if this is love than I don't wanna be loved you pollute the room with a filthy tongue what me choke it down so I can throw it up, don't mind us we're just spilling our guts if this is love than I don't wanna be hanging by the neck before an audience of death." Dude help get your ass back here. _

_eli-gold49- I can't and it's probably just a phase she'll be fine I miss her to death, but don't tell her that. I want her to be happy _

_a-torres21- she's mouthing the lyrics it's not just a phase and you can come back Clare needs you dude don't you see that and she doesn't seem happy_

_eli-gold49- I can't Fitz texted me saying he'd hurt Clare if he seen us together, don't you get it they let him out after a few months in prison and I can't take my phone to the police because he'd say he lost his cell phone or something I've tried telling him that and nothing worked I have to do this to keep Clare safe. I promised her that I'll see her again, but I'm not sure when and I don't back down from my promises I just need to find a way to get rid of Fitz before I can see her. _

_a-torres21-you better try to get rid of him fast because this vibe that Clare's putting off is scaring everyone away even the Jesus Club kids won't go near her and your mom dropped her off to school today and picking her up, Clare said you're mom's doing that from now on like until the end of the year._

_eli-gold49-at least I don't have to worry about Clare being alone since she's got my mom with her just help her too._

"Clare wanna hang out later?" I asked

"Sure, but you'd have to pick me up at Eli's I live there now with his mom I really don't want to get into it."

"Ok I'll stop by at 5?"

"Can you make it 6 I have somewhere I have to be at 4 and Kate and I are eating dinner, don't worry Adam everything's fine" she said as she clicked around on the computer screen.

"I won't since you're going to be with Eli's mom I'm sure she'll take care of you"

_a-torres21- I'm hanging out with her at 6 since she has somewhere to be at 4 with your mom and no she didn't tell me where or why just basically told me to drop it. _

_eli-gold49-well I'm going to find out where Fitz is and everything I can, have you seen him at school?_

_a-torres21-no, but I've seen him lurking at the bus stop this morning with some of his buddies bragging about how he was expelled and taking classes online. I've also seen him at the Dot yesterday it's like his new hang out place and Clare is really pissed at you based off of the songs she listens to well some of the songs are full of anger and angst while some are of sorrow and regrets. _

_eli-gold49-really, that makes me want to kill Fitz more for putting us through this when I see him I swear to God _

_a-torrees21-I think something's seriously wrong with Clare now she just downloaded a satanic song _

_eli-gold49-dude it's Clare we're talking about it I'm pretty sure you're blowing this out of proportion_

_a-torres21- here are the lyrics "through the sadness you have taught us to be one with the crowd unveil the sacred order hymns of falling down you told the greatest stories of love and bleeding crowns, but to the sick and hungry you cannot be found." seriously dude do I need to continue not to mention the title is "Sweet Blasphemy" by BVB_

_eli-gold49-she's just questioning her faith again is all_

_a-torres21- "we are young and we are strong through strength in self we become something more than they can be I raise my heart and sing that I won't believe this lie I know there's something more inside darkness is all you see this is our sweet blasphemy" dude do you still think she's questioning her faith_

_eli-gold49- well yes, it seems like she's looking though strength in herself and not in God anymore, it's scaring me to say this, but I think she's losing her faith _

_a-torres21- "silence the crooked holy, unchain the tied and bound no time for allegory, one true reigning sound unite the lonely mourning, a simple servant now, we are the only glory, hear us screaming loud" dude it seems she just lost her faith in God and she's put this song on repeat it's played three times now _

_eli-gold49-I'm going to fix this I promise just do all you can to take care of my Clare I really love her and don't want anything happening to her which is why I did this, oh and the song; not really satanic man. _

_a-torres21-I know you love her dude and she loves you too I promise to take care of her as best as I can which isn't saying much seeing as how she's dressed and I guess not, but she's now got faith issues dude. The bells going to ring soon I gotta go _

_eli-gold49-I sense that and I'll talk to you tomorrow same time? _

_a-torres21-I'll update you and I know don't tell Clare anything. I promise to keep my lips sealed. I'll send you pics of Clare later if possible, dude get this shit fixed and come back fast_

_eli-gold49-I'm trying I've got a job and I'm living in Morty for now. I hope this doesn't take more than a few months_

_a-torres21-months? I was hoping weeks, dude we need you here I seriously have to go before the bell rings._

I then logged off just as the bell rang.

**CLARE'S POV**

I just singed off line Alli was doing good she liked her new school and talked about the new friends she made, but still promised to IM me everyday during my free period since she had a study class at the library. I told her about Eli leaving basically because she kept asking about him, but I didn't tell her I'm pregnant because I don't want anyone to know and she'll worry if I told her and probably tell everyone on her buddy list. I'm just happy that Simpson let her keep her school e-mail to keep in touch with everyone.

"Questioning your faith or have you lost your faith?" Adam asked as we started to walk out of the library for lunch

"I'm not sure I think I'm starting to lose my faith I mean if there was a God how come he's putting me through such hardships and tribulations, Jesus Club said that it's part of his plan, but in the song it said 'To the sick and hungry you cannot be found' and there are people starving in this world and God's just looking down and watching them as some type of joke? Adam seriously I don't think that God would let people go around and starve to death or go homeless without doing anything."

"I get your point Clare" Adam said as we continued walking

"Thank you Adam"

"No problem, but your vibe and music are starting to worry me."

"Don't worry I'll be ok I talked to Alli and she wants to kill Eli"

"I bet and I wanted to ask you how you found those groups you listen to"

"Oh that's easy I went on you tube and typed in 'Dead Hand', clicked search, looked through some videos, under 'familiar artists' I seen BVB, it escalated from there."

"Hey Clare, what's with your outfit is not really religious, but are you still coming to Jesus Club?" Lucas asked

"Um this outfit is the uniform and no I'm not going to Jesus Club or to church for that matter."

"Ok well the spiked collar, spiked armband, and black nails aren't religious and why not?"

"Why because if there was a God I'm pretty sure he wouldn't make people live in sorrow and watch people all over the world starve in hunger or be homeless while he sits and watches his so-called children die"

"So does that mean you're turning your back on your faith?"

"No, Lucas that means I'm starting to wonder even if there really is a so-called God" I said

Lucas just stood there shocked and I walked into the cafeteria with Adam. We just sat, ate, and listened to my iPod just the two of us.

The rest of the school day went by fast I was happy Adam was in all my classes that way I wasn't alone. Kate was waiting for me when Adam and I walked out the doors.


	4. Doctors

**CLARE'S POV**

"See you at 6 Adam?" I said as I walked to Kate's black BMW

"Of course" Adam said as we waved goodbye

I got in the car, shut the door, buckled up, and we left.

"So how was your first day of school sweetie?" Kate asked I liked it when she called me "sweetie" it made me feel like I belonged.

"Depressing and boring." I replied "Here's the address to the doctor's office" I said handing her the paper with the address on it

"I'm sorry about your day and I work in the same building where the office is."

"It's ok, I just can't wait to get to the doctors and see my baby if they give me an ultrasound."

"I'm pretty sure they'll give you one to see how the baby's doing."

"Yea, I just wish Eli wouldn't have run off, maybe if I told him he would of stayed" I said

"You never know with Eli, but he might've kept in touch. One thing I do know about my son is that he does everything for a reason"

"So you think there's a reason to why he left" I said pushing all sadness I felt aside

"Usually, maybe he just went on a little vacation to take care of something or a family member, who knows with him."

"Well if that's the case why didn't he tell me, why didn't he take me along what is his problem I'm so angry at him right now" I continued to rant for a little then I sighed "But all in all I hope he comes back before the baby is born"

Kate giggled.

"What's so funny"

"Well within 5 minutes I've seen normal Clare, angry Clare, sad Clare, sweetie you're going through mood swings" Kate then giggled "They can't say you aren't pregnant"

I laughed a little.

"Well we're here" Kate said as we pulled into a parking spot in front of a rather large and tall building with glass windows for walls.

I exited the car and Kate walked around to meet me in the front and we both walked inside. I put my iPod on since it was quiet and I hate silence, I made sure to leave out an ear bud incase Kate wanted to talk. I had Alli look for music groups for me under the rock genre, she found a group called Tokio Hotel and sent me their songs, three to be exact. I downloaded all three, but of course since it was Alli each song had a message behind it.

I am currently listening to their song "Rescue Me" which she sent because she felt I needed to be rescued. She should've sent it to Eli, but I doubt if they talk. It's funny how I hate him yet miss him at the same time, and he's always on my mind.

"Well here we go" Kate said as she held the door open.

I was unaware that we had even walked to the office let alone got on the elevator to come onto the 5th floor.

I walked into the office and immediately signed in at the desk. The nurse there asked me if I've been there before and when I told her no she gave me papers to fill out. I filled out the papers within 5 minutes since it just asked for my address, name, phone number, cell phone number, emergency contact which was Kate, my birthday, age, and such.

"Hey Kate?" I asked

"Hmm" she said from her magazine

"What should I do for insurance?" I asked showing her the paper

"Oh I'll took care of that last night I'll fill it out" She said accepting the paper

After Kate filled it out she handed it in for me so I didn't have to. Shortly after that we got called back.

The nurse lead Kate and I into a small white room and I sat upon a table bed with the tissue paper underneath me.

"Hi Ms. Edwards I'm Dr. Smith"

I then looked up at the doctor with a small smile.

"It says here that you're only 15 is that correct?" he asked

"Yes it's correct" I said looking down.

"Well we need a guardian's consent to treat you." he stated

"I'll sign my consent Clare lives with my husband and I, I'm the baby's grandmother" Kate stated and showed him her ID

"Ok please sign here" the doctor stated

After Kate gave back the paper the doctor asked questions, then felt around on my belly.

"You're defiantly pregnant" he said "I'm guessing about 6 weeks"

"S-s-six weeks?" I stuttered

"Yes is there a problem with that?"

"Well last month I didn't know I was pregnant and my boyfriend the father and I decided to go on a rollercoaster that jolted you around a lot…" I felt tears starting to form

"Could you tell us if the baby's ok?" Kate asked

"Well of course after telling me that I would have to see, please come this way so we can do an ultrasound, how is the father taking the news since I don't see him."

I looked to Kate and she looked back.

"Well, um, he doesn't know" I told him

"I see, too afraid that he'll get scared and run?" Dr. Smith asked

"Well he ran away before I could tell him" I chuckled

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, but here's the room"

I sat on yet another table bed, lifted my shirt up to reveal my stomach, and Dr. Smith put some blue gel on my belly.

The gel was shockingly warm and the mouse wasn't really cold either. I turned my head to look over at the screen and I felt a slight grip on my hand to find out Kate was just as worried about the baby.

"Here we go, I was off a little you are 8 weeks and we can see if we can find a heart beat"

Shortly later we heard an abnormal beating sound that seemed to be a very fast heartbeat.

"Is my baby ok the heartbeat seems really, really fast." I blurted out

"The baby is just fine it doesn't seem to be phased by the rollercoaster at all however I would refrain from doing anything dangerous."

"I plan to, the only thing dangerous I plan on doing today is going to the mall with a friend if he wouldn't mind."

"Do you need a ride and this is a last minute thing."

"I'd love one and I realized now that the baby's ok I'm going to need more clothes."

"Do you need money?"

"No my mom gave me allowance that I never spent because Eli refused to let me pay for anything. I have about $2,000 saved up over the eight months."

"Ok sweetie. Dr. Smith would all the walking hurt the baby?"

"No I think the walking will do the baby and it's mother some good. I'll print out some sonogram pictures one for the mother, father if you decide to send him one, and all four grandparents." he then walked away before I could tell him anything.

"Well I'm so glad the baby's ok" Kate said

"Me too if I would've known I was pregnant I wouldn't have gone on that stupid rollercoaster." I said as I wiped off the blue gel with a paper towel Kate took from the pile behind where she was sitting

"About that didn't you tell your mom you lost your purity ring last month?"

"I took it off when I lost my virginity to Eli about three months ago and they just happen to notice after we got back from the carnival last month."

"Where is your purity ring now?"

"On Eli's pinky"

"Oh ok that's the new ring he's been so fond of I noticed that months ago during dinner, but I didn't want to say anything."

Just then the doctor came back and handed us our pictures of the sonogram and told us to make an appointment for next month.

After we left the room we made our appointments and left the office. Not wanting to listen to the awkward silence I put my iPod back on again only using one ear bud letting the other dangle.

This time "Love is Dead" by Tokio Hotel came on. Alli had mentioned this song as a joke, but I begged her to send me the download so I can add it. I listened to the lyrics: _It's killing me we die when love is dead it's killing me we lost a dream we never had the world in silence should forever feel alone cause we are gone and we will never overcome it's over now _and started to cry, the tears fell freely down my cheeks.

"Clare, sweetie are you ok?" Kate asked

"Yea a sad song just came on, God why did Eli have to run away"

"I'm always here sweetie"

"I know and thank you"

I then leant my head against the window tears still freely falling down my cheek, I then shut my eyes.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	5. Mall

"Clare we're home" Kate said as I woke up.

I looked out the window to see that we were parked already and Kate was exiting the car. I then put both of my ear buds in and turned down the volume on my iPod so I can still hear everything, this time "Sweet Blasphemy" by BVB was playing. I walked inside the house right after Kate I kept my head down as we walked through the door.

"Hunny we're back and Clare's 8 weeks pregnant. The baby's perfectly fine even after the rollercoaster."

"Clare, you're pregnant how come you didn't tell me?" Adam asked shocked that I didn't tell him

"I didn't want anyone to know I still don't want anyone to know." I told Adam

"Not even Eli?"

"Especially Eli, all I want him to know is everything's fine"

"So if, by chance I talk to him, I'm supposed to lie to him?"

"Please Adam I really don't want him coming back or staying away because of the baby" I pleaded

He looked to Kate

"I think we should listen to Clare if she wants Eli to know she should tell him." Kate said to Adam

"Ok"

"So what happened to coming by at 6?" I asked Adam

"Drew's getting on my nerves and I was told that I was able to wait for you here, so what should we do?"

"Well I need more clothes since you now know my little secret I thought we could go to the mall and have dinner there?"

"Ok we'll go, but only if I'm buying dinner for us."

"Fine" I groaned as I started to walk to my room.

"Wait Clare, I want a picture of the "new" you while your in uniform" Adam said

I stood against the railing, rolled up my sleeves to show off my spiked armband, made sure my collar was noticeable, made sure my hair was exactly the way I wanted it, and put my thumbs in my pockets.

"Ready?" Adam asked as soon as I stood still

"Yea" replied

Adam then fiddled with his phone and took the picture.

"Done" Adam said showing me the picture.

"I like it" I said giving him the approval to keep the picture.

I then went up to my room and put on a pair of black skinny jeans, Eli's Dead Hand shirt that he left behind, a black jacket on top, my black school shoes, and of course I kept my jewelry the same. I switched my purse from my green one to a black and hot pink one that Alli had given me before she left, then I went down stairs.

"Ready Kate and Adam?" I asked making sure I had everything.

Both jumped up the minute I asked.

"Ready" Adam said

"Ok kids lets go" Kate said as she headed to the door with her keys and purse in hand.

We then walked out side, got into the car, and drove off.

"Um Kate since it's 6 do you think Adam can sleep over if it's ok with his mom?" I asked

"Well…" she started to say

"Kate Adam is mine and Eli's best friend and well-"

"What Clare's trying to say is you don't have to worry about anything happening between Clare and I, she loves Eli to death, and I'm not a normal guy-" Adam said cutting me off

"So you're gay?" Kate said cutting Adam off, both Adam and I laughed

"Not exactly I like girls so in my eyes I'm straight, but I'm FTM female to male transgender. I'm only a male between the ears. Plus Clare's pregnant and I only want to help as much as I can" Adam explained

"Oh ok then, in that case I have no problem with it, Adam you can stay in Clare's room"

We then pulled into the mall's parking lot.

"Clare text me when you two are done shopping." Kate said

"I will" I told her.

Kate than pulled in front of the mall and dropped Adam and I off leaving us to walk a few feet to the doors.

The mall wasn't that crowded or empty which was good.

"So where to first?" Adam asked

"Hot Topic then the book store or something?" I asked

"How about the bookstore since we're here for clothes and you'll probably buy lots of clothes and after Hot Topic we'll get dinner?"

"Sounds good" I replied

Once we walked into the bookstore I found a book on pregnancy and decided to buy it since it had tons of information. By the time I got done looking I had 4 books. I then started to look for Adam.

"Ready Adam?" I asked

"Yup all set got my books right here" He said holding his books

"You mean two books and two comics"

"Hey comics are still considered books to me."

We then got to the register and Adam paid for his books first. The cashier gave him a weird look as he put the books in a bag.

"Adam what was the look for?" I asked

Adam then pulled out a book called "What To Eat When You're Expecting" and then one called "What To Expect When You're Expecting" as I placed mine on the counter.

"Wow Adam I didn't know you were pregnant too" I giggled

"Well Eli's not here so I'll have to read about what you're going through so I can help as much as possible that way I'll be able to know the proper way to take care of you"

"That'll be $34.50 the cashier said"

I then paid for my books, took my bag, and Adam and I started walking to Hot Topic.

"Ok, well I hope you're not expecting to eat the food mentioned in the book "What To Eat When You're Expecting" because it's just too odd to be eating all those health foods where as in another book it says to go by the food pyramid which I plan on doing." I stated

"Well I'm reading it anyway for the ideas"

"Ok, but what will your mom think?"

"Good point, I'm keeping them in your room since I have a feeling I'll be over there a lot"

We then made it into Hot Topic.

"Adam I'll call you when I'm finished shopping"

"Ok"

I then walked to the female half of the store. I picked out some band tees, arm warmers, tons of stretchy skinny bondage jeans in multiple sizes for when I get bigger, skirts, fishnet stockings, colored stockings, thigh high socks, corsets, and a few other articles of clothing before making my way to the jewelry.

"So you like Dead Hand" I heard someone say to me as I picked out a few chockers and earrings

"More like BVB" I replied looking next to me to see who I was talking to. There stood a slightly tall kid with blond hair.

"You know they're holding a concert here in a few weeks, July 12th to be exact" he said

"Really where and how much are the tickets?" I asked

"A place called Above the Dot and only $34"

"Oh my god I don't live too far from the Dot and I'm so going" I said walking to the purses

"Well I gotta go so I hope to see you there"

I waved good bye and grabbed two purses. I then found an employee and walked up to her.

"Do you need anything?"

"Yes I'm still shopping is there anywhere I can put my items until I'm finished?" I asked

"Yea right over here I'll put them behind the counter just tell the cashier that they're yours before you leave"

The employee then took all my items and moved them for me. I went to the shoes and picked out a few pairs of skater shoes and some combat boots. After I looked around picking up any items I had wanted I then found Adam.

"Hey you ready to go?" I asked

"Yea is that all you're getting?" Adam said as we got in line

"No I had an employee move my stuff behind the registers." I told him.

"Ok."

"Adam there's a BVB concert next month do you think your mom will let you go with me it's Above the Dot and I'll pay for the tickets?" I asked

"I can see, but do you really think you'll be able to go?"

"Why wouldn't I, I'll stay out of the mosh pit and you'll be there"

I then got to the cashier Adam paid for his items before me, after he had finished I placed the little bit of items I had on the counter.

"Um I have more items behind the register in the pile were two purses" I said to the cashier.

"Ok I'll go get them" He said as he went to find them.

Moments later he came back with all my things.

"Is this it?" he asked

"That's it" I said

"You're getting all of that?" Adam asked

"Yea courtesy of my parents"

"You're total is $1,500" the cashier said

I then paid for all my items which took up 4 really big bags which Adam took all four and gave me his small one along with the one from the bookstore.

"They're lighter and less bulky, plus I don't have to worry about you hurting the baby or anything" he stated when I raised an eyebrow "I texted my mom and she said it was ok for me to stay the night and she had Drew drop off my things since he had errands to run anyway." Adam said

I then went over my receipt before we left the store, it turned out that there was a sale so I saved extra money and I had $4,000 left on my card which I knew wasn't right so I checked to make sure I didn't take my mom which I hadn't. I then seen a note in my wallet from my dad saying he's been adding money to my card each week on top of the allowance mom gave me.

Once out of Hot Topic Adam and I walked to the cafeteria and ate some pizza, shortly after that I texted Kate letting her know we were ready to leave. By the time we made it outside of the store Kate had already pulled up. Adam put the bags in the trunk while I got inside the car, Adam then got in shortly after.

"Hey Kate?" I asked as we pulled away from the mall

"What is it sweetie?"

"There's this concert next month on the 12th that I really want to go to I have enough money for the tickets and Adam texted his mom she said he can go if I go."

"Ok, since your doctor appointment is on the 11th if he allows it I'll allow which means Adam you'll have to stay over on the 11th I'll come get you before Clare's appointment."

"Ok and thank you" Adam replied.

"Thank you Kate" I said smiling

We then drove home talking about how exciting the concert would be.

When we got home Adam unloaded my four Hot Topic bags while I got the smaller ones. Inside Mitch helped Adam carry the bags while Kate carried Adam's book bag and sleepover bag up to my room.

I started to unpack my clothes, Adam, and Kate joined in. It didn't take us long to unpack since there were three of us putting everything away. I got ready for bed when everything was put away I decided to wear my new pajamas that I bought they were black with yellow stars on them. Adam got dressed after I did and then we both laid in bed.

In bed Adam had his hand around my waist much like Eli did when I didn't use his chest as a pillow. I tried to move on my belly when I couldn't sleep and I felt Adam's hand restrain me from doing so, when I turned on my back to see him I noticed he was asleep so I stayed on my side and fell asleep that way.

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling nausea set in, immediately I moved Adam's hand and ran into the bathroom, just making it to the toilet before puking. Still puking I heard someone enter the bathroom, followed by a hand pulling my hair back, and another hand rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry I'm not good at this, I'll try to comfort you the best I can, but I'm no-"

"I know Adam and thank you, you're doing a really good job." I cut him or before I continued puking.

"I'm glad I could help" Adam said as cheerfully as he possibly could.

After five minutes of puking up my guts I finally stopped and Adam handed me a piece of tissue so I could wipe my mouth off, I brushed my teeth and then Adam and I went to bed.


	6. Updates on Eli

**Short chapter just to let everyone know what's going on with Eli. The next chapter is going to be about the concert so I'm skipping ahead.**

* * *

I woke up early for school leaving Adam sleep for a little. I grabbed my phone and called my doctor because I didn't want to buy the tickets and not be able to go. I explained everything to Dr. Smith over the phone luckily his day started at 5:30 so he was able to talk. He allowed me to go to the concert and I held back a small scream and refrained from jumping because I didn't want to hurt my baby. I called Ticket Master shortly after to get the tickets for the concert, after giving them the information they needed they told me the tickets would arrive in a few weeks.

I got dressed in my school uniform, did my hair, makeup, added arm warmers, a BVB armband, and jewelry this time instead of a spiked collar I decided to wear my new one which was a black ribbon with a black rose in the middle.

"Clare?" Adam called his voice sounding groggy

I walked out of the bathroom to check on him, his eyes were still closed, and his hand was moving on my side of the bed as if he was trying to feel for me or something.

"I'm not in bed Adam" I giggled.

"What time is it?"

"7:00 you can go back to sleep if you want."

"Ugh I'm up now, but why are you up so early?"

"Well I called my doctor and asked about the concert before hand and we're able to go I already ordered the tickets, they'll be here in two weeks which is June 18th I can't wait." I exclaimed

"That's so awesome I'm excited now myself."

Adam then got up and dressed as I made my way downstairs with my Tripp purse which was black and had a few chains hanging from it.

"Hey Kate I called Dr. Smith before I got the tickets" I said as I walked over to her

"Good idea, what did he say?"

"Well I explained everything how it was close by, how Adam would be there, and he said that he didn't see a problem as long as I don't put the baby and I in harms way which I wouldn't."

"Great so did you get the tickets?"

"Yes I called Ticket Master and the tickets get here on the 26th the showing is at 5, but do you mind if we get there at 4 so I can have dinner at the Dot?" I asked

"No I don't mind"

"Thank you so much Kate"

"You're welcome Clare"

I went back upstairs after leaving my purse on the couch. Adam was in the bathroom when I walked in. I went to my laptop and downloaded every BVB song I could find to my iPod. When Adam came out of the bathroom I downloaded every BVB song to his iPod also so he knew the words. I could already tell we'd spend a lot of time together just to study up on the group before the concert.

"Kids breakfast" Kate yelled

Adam and I then went downstairs, breakfast today was chocolate chip waffles. After breakfast we then left for school.

The first few classes went by fast I had never been so excited to head to the library for free period. I couldn't wait to tell Alli about the concert even though it wouldn't be for another couple of weeks.

**ADAM'S POV**

I walked into the library with Clare and we both signed on the computers like usual. As soon as I signed on an IM popped up.

_eli-gold49- do you have the pic of Clare?_

_a-torres21-yea give me a few I sent it through my phone _

_eli-gold49-ok let me know when it's sent_

Moments later

_a-torres21-sent_

_eli-gold49-ok I'm checking _

Moments later

_eli-gold49-Clare looks hott I wish I was there _

_a-torres21-why don't you come here then you can go to the concert with her? _

_eli-gold49-what concert?_

_a-torres21-BVB she's got me learning all the songs _

_eli-gold49-I looked them up and I'm quite surprised she's going I remember when we drug her to the Dead Hand concerts _

_a-torres21-yea well now I'm being forced to go with her she even bought the tickets this morning, but she's excited for a change, well until we got to school. She still misses you dude. _

_eli-gold49-I know I miss her too, but I'm doing all I can _

_a-torres21-I know I just wish Fitz would leave you two alone for a change, so how have you been?_

_eli-gold49-me too and I'm doing ok I got an apartment thanks to my boss and I decorated it with pics of Clare and I along with pics of the three of us and all the other ones I have. I'm enrolled at school because Clare would put me in the doghouse for a very, very long time if I missed school. _

_a-torres21- I forgot to ask where do you work at?_

_eli-gold49- I work at a drug store as a cashier I live right above it my boss doesn't really charge rent since I'm in school so it helps. _

_a-torres21-your boss is your landlord?_

__

eli-gold49-yea which is good since he sees me just about every day and the hours are good too they don't cut in with school or homework

a-torres21-good so when do you start school

_a-torres21-so I'm guessing the way you dress and Morty are scaring everyone away_

_eli-gold49-I wish I'm doing that on my own I had one girl try to talk to me and I glared at her like literally sent death glares to her before I walked away and she followed me to my locker _

_a-torres21-lol how did that go?_

_eli-gold49-not funny Adam and I showed her pictures of Clare and started talking about her to scare the girl away and it worked_

_a-torres21-great at least you found one way to scare off stupid girls. _

_eli-gold49-lol and the people here are annoying a little worse than Alli _

_a-torres21-Alli wasn't that annoying _

_eli-gold49-she was when she always hung around Clare and drug her off a lot _

_a-torres21-yea that could be annoying so how are your classes_

_eli-gold49-eh _

_a-torres21-that boring_

_eli-gold49-yea except for this class lol, but seriously send me some more pics of Clare when you can you don't even know how much I miss her_

_a-torres21-probably just as much as she misses you seriously she's putting on a façade so it wouldn't seem like it, but dude she really does miss you_

_eli-gold49-really? How much?_

_a-torres21-I spent the night last night and after about 5 minutes after Clare had gotten back from the bathroom she had started to cry I went to look at her and she was sleeping so I let her go well then she started saying "Eli come back I miss you don't leave me I need you too much" _

_eli-gold49-wait! You spent the night with her in the same bed?_

_a-torres21-it was Clare's idea that I'd stay over and your mom said we could stay in the same room since I'm FTM and basically told her I wouldn't touch Clare and Clare didn't object. _

_eli-gold49-you're so lucky you and I are really close or I'd kill you. _

_a-torres21-dude she's still your girl and you're still coming back plus she's like a sister to me so stop getting jealous. _

_eli-gold49-I know man and I'm sorry I'm just trying everything I can to take out Fitz. _

_a-torres21-ok, well I'll do all I can to help you _

_eli-gold49-I know _

_a-torres21-hey I gotta go I'll talk to you tomorrow. _

_eli-gold49-ok bye man_

I then logged off and Clare and I went to lunch together.

**CLARE'S POV**

Adam and I of course ate lunch together and the rest of the day went by fast. I told Alli about the concert and the clothes I bought she seemed really excited and surprised at the same time. It's ironic how she leaves, turns into a saint, and I rebel.

At home I did my homework talked Adam into spending the night again after dinner, read my pregnancy book, and went to sleep.


	7. Concert

**CLARE'S POV**

Adam ended up staying at his house since the concert didn't start until 5 and his mom wanted him home she said something like "I miss my baby and I promise to have him at the Dot before the concert" yesterday it was funny since Adam groaned about going home and Mrs. Torres kissed Adam's cheek leaving lipstick marks. It's now 3:30 and I have a half hour to get ready before I go to the Dot so I can go out to eat. I've had home cooked meals for the past month and followed the food pyramid it was my time to splurge on something.

I picked out my outfit for the concert it consists of a black thigh length skirt with chains hanging from it, fishnet stockings, a BVB band t-shirt, black arm warmers with chains and zippers, a BVB arm band, a spiked collar, long dagger like earrings, and combat boots after I got dressed I went in the bathroom to do my make up I read that Andy Sixx; the lead singer likes it when fans do their make up like them, but since I don't like too much make up I'm doing my eyes all black, and wearing bright red lipstick, I straightened my hair like usual and covered my left eye with my bangs.

I studied all about BVB and other groups for the past month so I should be fine with knowing a lot about rock music and their band. It's now 3:45 time to leave.

I grabbed the tickets and a small black purse before leaving my room.

"Kate are you ready?" I asked moving quickly down the steps I was so happy I don't look pregnant going to this concert.

"Yes let me get my keys do you have everything?" She asked

"Yes it's all in my purse which I'll get Peter to hold on to during the concert"

"Let's make sure, phone?"

"Check"

"Tickets and wallet?"

"Check"

"iPod incase you get bored?"

"Check, but I don't think I'll need it. I'm meeting Adam there plus the group likes to take pictures with the fans"

"Ok well then lets go."

We then set off to the car and then the Dot. Once we got to the Dot I noticed the bands tour bus parked out back, it was huge. I got out of the car and walked inside.

The Dot was empty for a change, but Spinner was working so I took a table and looked for Adam, who wasn't there. I sat down at a booth and looked at a menu trying not to think about Eli.

"Hey mind if I sit here" someone said as they slid in next to me

"Well no since you already sat down" I said a bit sarcastically

"If you could tell the lead singer one thing what would it be"

"Thank you"

"For what"

"Well their music has helped me through so much without them and a few other bands I'd probably be miserable"

"Well I'm glad I could help you and I've never had a fan say that to me"

I then looked over to see who I was talking to it was Andy Sixx

"You are the first fan I seen with such an extreme shade of blue they're even bluer than mine" he said I blushed

"What would Scout(1) say if she heard you?"

"I don't honestly know, but talking to you makes me feel normal"

"Wait you're not normal? Aren't you a human?" I said sarcastically

"Well yea, but most of my treat me like I'm some high class celebrity or something and what has my music helped you with?"

"Well the love of my life ran away last month, I know how that must sound, but the day he left he told me he was going to his aunts for a week, told me he loved me, wouldn't let me go, kissed me like it was going to be the last time he kissed me, and promised that he'll see me again"

"That must be hard, but clearly there must be a reason as to why he left"

"That's what his mom said, but no one knows a reason, it's been a month and I'm still madly in love with him, but I've been listening to music to help me feel better"

"Well you're not alone because I miss Scout too, I've been away from her for almost three months"

"Hey can I take your order" Peter said as he sat a sprite in front of me

"Yea I'll take a burger and fries and thanks for the Sprite Peter" I said

"No problem" Peter said looking at me "And what about you?" he said to Andy

"I'll take what she's having" Andy said "Mind if I eat with you?"

"Obviously not if I haven't shooed you away" I giggled

"So are you here alone?"

"No my best friend Adam is supposed to come, he was actually supposed to be here at 4"

"Well it's 4:15 now, do you know where he lives?"

"Of course it lives 10 minutes from here"

"Well since it's 10 minutes away if he's not here by 4:30 we'll get our food to go, take the tour bus, and pick his ass up"

"Are you allowed to do that?"

"I don't care if I'm allowed or not I'll do just about anything for a fan"

"That's so sweet"

Just then Peter came with our food

"Wow that was fast" I told him

"Yea well you two have to go to the concert"

Just then Adam sat across from me

"About time Adam" I said as I ate a fry

"We would've picked your ass up in my tour bus if you weren't here"

"Sorry my mom made me eat first and hi Andy"

"Hey, well after we're done eating how about we go to the concert?"

"Of course, but I'll have to leave my bag with Peter so I don't lose it"

"Or you can give it to me and we'll put it in my bus"

"Ok, that sounds safer"

Andy and I then finished half of our food and got boxes.

"Ok now I need to leave my food in your bus" I said as the three of us started walking

"Just hope one of my band mates don't eat your fries"

"I wouldn't care they're just fries and thank you for paying"

"It was nothing, but it's not really fair that you know my name and I don't know yours"

"It's Clare"

"Ok I'll call you Clare-bear, I know it's not original, but hey and no objections"

"Why did you give me a nickname." I said as we walked on the bus

"I'm happy to have met you I don't do this very often for my fans, but since you talk to me like a normal person I'll make an acception I want to exchange numbers and I'm calling your friend by his first name unless you want me to call you Clare-bear"

"People used to call me that so I'll accept it"

"Clare-bear it is"

Adam chuckled

"That's not funny Adam"

"Yes it is" Adam laughed

"Well Clare-bear, you can put your purse here and I'll write your name on your food so no one eats it."

"Well we should get going don't you normally take pictures with your fans before the show?" I asked

"Or after the show if I don't have extra time before the show and yea we should leave it's 4:50 I'll get your number after the show."

We then talked as we walked to Above the Dot it turns out Andy Sixx love comics just as much as Adam and he hates Marvel just like Eli after that I didn't hear much of their conversation.

When we got up to the concert setting one of Andy's body guards had Adam and I stand right in front of the stage then the show began.

"Ok guys this is the middle of the show and I know you are all waiting for me to bring up a random audience member for me to sing with, but I changed the rules for this one special occasion. I've met this brilliant teenager before the show she was sitting by herself so I thought I'd talk to her and she didn't even look up from her menu she just talked to me like I was some fan or something and then when she did look up at me she had the most bluest eyes I have ever seen even bluer than mine I swear you could get lost in them. Don't get jealous Scout if you're watching this, well we talked and she didn't seem to care who I was she did basically tell me thank you for putting out music and that it's helped her, you see her boyfriend ran away last month, though it sounds bad I know for a fact that he still loves her and she's still madly in love with him, but no one knows why they're so far apart. So tonight I'm going to serenade her and give the whole world a chance to see her gorgeous blue eyes, I can say she has gorgeous blue eyes because Scout has brown eyes. Can I have a stool?"

Just then someone handed Andy a stool and he placed it on the stage.

"Lets welcome Clare to the stage" he said as he walked to meet me by the stairs

"You know this is too much" I whispered in his ears

"It'll help your boyfriend come home plus give the world a chance to see your eyes" he said as he walked me to the stool.

As soon as I sat down music started playing and Andy started singing the song Carolyn, I started to blush on stage in front of people. I looked at Adam who was smiling and trying not to laugh. Andy held my fingers while he sang to me on one knee. I could see people taping it with their phones and digital cameras while others, like Adam took pictures.

After the show finished I had to wait for Andy so I could get my things from the bus.

"Hey I'm just going to take a few pictures with the band and some fans, do you have to be home at a certain time"

"No" I said as Adam shook his head

"Ok good I'll be right back."

"So that was interesting" Adam said

"Yea and embarrassing" I added

"I didn't think you got stage fright"

"I don't but it's different when someone's singing to you"

"Yea I could see the difference, but I hope Eli doesn't get jealous"

"I don't see how he'd know"

"Eh"

"Hey the band wants you" a body guard said

I looked at Adam who walked with me to the stage.

"Yes" I said looking around

"Fans want a picture of just the two of us" Andy said as he put his arm around me

We both took the picture together I didn't really smile that much, before I knew it I was getting hit with questions from the band it was so surreal. I took pictures with mainly Andy as requested from fans probably to compare our eyes. After an hour we went back to Andy's tour bus and I texted Kate letting her know we had a ride. We then got on the bus no text back from Kate so we started to drive and I got my pocket book back.

Buzz

_Who's driving you?_

_BVB_

Buzz

_See if they want to stay for a home cooked meal_

"Hey do you guys want to stay for dinner?" I asked as Adam gave directions

"Of course" Sandra replied

"I don't mind" Jinxx said

"Ok" Ashley smiled

The rest of the band then agreed

"I still need your number and your name Clare-bear" Andy said

"Here's my cell number, but I can't use my phone during school"

"Ok e-mail"

I then wrote my school e-mail down on a piece of paper.

"I'll let you know when I'll be getting on the computer next year and I'll check my messages during the summer it's a school e-mail address which is the only e-mail we can check, but there's an IM."

"Only having to a school that only allows you to check e-mail through the school site must suck" Sandra said

"It does" I said as I texted Kate back letting her know they'll stay for dinner and that there were 6 of them.

"So do you sing?"

"I haven't in front of anyone" I said

"I have my guitar right here and Ashley has her bass" Jake said

"And I'll sing with you" Andy said

"Ok what song?"

"What ones do you know?" Andy asked

"All of them"

"How about Carolyn since I sang it to you earlier?" Andy asked

"Ok"

Jake and Ashley started playing the song and Andy started singing the first verse then motioned me to join him in the chorus so I did, I seen Andy make hand movements for me to continue to the second verse and he stopped singing I and we sang together on the chorus.

"Guys we're here" the driver said

"Wow Clare you should join us you have a great voice" Sandra said

"Na I couldn't there's school in the fall and I'm only 15" I stated

"Well one day you'll join hopefully" Jake said

"I'm glad I picked someone that knows how to sing beautifully we really harmonized" Andy said

"And I have it all on my phone" Adam chuckled

"No you don't" I said turning to Adam

"Sure I do listen"

Adam then played back the video.

"Adam please delete it." I asked

"No your singing is beautiful Clare"

"It really is Adam you should let me see your phone" Jinxx stated

Adam handed Jixx his phone and then you heard beeps going off and everyone but Adam, the driver, and I laughing. Adam and I looked confused then we heard the song coming from everyone's cell as Jixx handed Adam his phone.

"Not funny Jixx" I stated

"Well hey it's not all the time that Andy chooses someone with a nice voice"

"Just please don't let anyone have that video I'm begging you guys"

"Fine we won't" Ashley said

"Thank you"

We all left then went inside. We then sat down for a home cooked meal since everyone including me was still hungry. BVB stayed with us until 7, Andy said that he'd keep in touch, and the band looked to me as a close friend and said they'd watch over me and let me know when they were back in town. Adam and I then went to bed, of course I woke up again in the middle of the night with morning sickness.

* * *

**1. Andy Sixx's actual girlfriend**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are always welcome.**


	8. Interview

****

The bold writing represents Eli's thoughts while the italic writing represents the Interview that Eli's watching.

* * *

CLARE'S POV

I woke up at noon to my cell phone ringing, I looked around before answering it and Adam wasn't in the room.

"Hello" I answered

"Hey there's been a bunch of articles in the magazine about you and now we have to do a press conference shortly and my manager said that they're going to ask about you so we're sending a bus over."

"Ok when will it arrive?"

"Forty minutes be ready and don't worry about make up or anything. It'll get done here we're going to introduce you in the middle of the conference so make sure Adam's ready so we have someone else to protect you."

"I will and he's already awake so he's probably dressed."

"Don't worry about food, it's already taken care of"

"Thank you and we'll be ready"

"No problem Clare-bear and you have forty minutes"

"Ok. Adam and I'll be ready." I said before hanging up the phone.

I put my phone down and got dressed. I decided to wear a long sleeve fishnet shirt, black corset over top, black skinny bondage pants, black arm warmers with chains, a wrist band on each wrist on top of the arm warmers one was Black Veil Brides and the other was Avenged Sevenfold's logo, a black studded collar, a necklace with a black heart, black knee socks, and my combat boots.

After getting dressed I did my hair, since I didn't have the time to do my make up I ran downstairs to get Adam.

"Good afternoon Clare," Kate said once I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Good afternoon Kate, um, Adam and I have a press conference to go to due last nights concert, it was in magazines."

"Well I don't understand why you would have to attend"

"Andy called me and said some magazine was asking about me since he sang to me during the concert. They don't know about the baby,, but the groups protecting me the best they can. I'll be fine plus Adam's coming too, the bus will be here any minute with food."

"Ok then I guess you can go just make sure you don't over stress your body."

"I won't."

I let out a small scream and Adam started walking over to me.

"I love how you pull me into things Clare." Adam whispered in my ear sarcastically

"Well it was either the conference or you'd be here bored." I said with an equal amount of sarcasm

"Ok so when does the bus get here?"

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Now" I said opening the door

"Are you ready for the conference?" A man asked us he looked like a body guard

"Yea" I replied

"Don't forget to keep us updated Clare" Kate yelled as Adam and I started walking out of the door.

"I won't I have my cell phone to text you." I yelled as I shut the door letting Adam walk in front of me.

When we got on the bus there was a guy dressed in a black and grey suit.

"Hi, I'm Frank, Andy's manager and you must be Clare" he said gesturing me to sit in a booth

"I am and this is Adam"

"Nice to meet both of you, your food has already been prepared for you" he said as someone sat plates in front of us two containing burgers and fries and two containing scrambled eggs and sausage. "Andy didn't know if you've eaten breakfast or not so he thought to have both breakfast and lunch. Don't worry the food that doesn't get eaten will be eaten later." Frank stated

I took a plate containing scrambled eggs and sausage, while Adam took one with a burger and fries.

"What would you like to drink?" a woman asked us

"I'll take a glass of orange juice" I told her

"I'll have a soda" Adam said

"Is Pepsi ok?" she asked Adam

"Pepsi's fine"

She then left and a few minutes late came back with our drinks.

"How do you like your food?" Frank asked

"It's really good" I said in between bites and Adam nodded with a really big smile painted on his face.

We then sat in quiet so Adam and I could finish eating.

"Miss…" Frank said once we were finished eating.

"Edwards" I said knowing Frank was asking for my last name.

"We need you to go into hair and make up once we get there, you'll be sitting next to Andy and entering the room from the back that way you can just walk down the hallway and then behind the table to your seat. Adam will be behind the press so you can see him. We'll get there in 15 minutes and you'll immediately be escorted to hair and make up."

"Ok is my outfit fine?" I asked

"Yes you'll match the band very well"

"Andy feels very bad about this and is sorry for causing you this commotion"

"I told him it's not his fault and I do like spending time with the band and they keeping us busy. I'll make him see that during the conference"

"Ok we'll were almost here and it's time to get you both ready."

A few minutes later we pulled into a back parking lot of a big grey building with a few windows. Once we stopped we left the bus I was immediately escorted to hair and make up by a bodyguard.

My make up was done just as if I were a member of the band. I had on heavy black eyeliner along with heavy black eye shadow, under each of my eyes there were three long likes about ¾ an inch long, on my left eye the middle line went all the way down my face like a tear stopping at my jaw bone and had a line going through the middle like a cross.

My hair covered my left eye leaving only the long cross like line visible and was slightly teased.

When I was done a body guard lead me into the press conference. When I walked in from the back I could already see Adam sitting in a chair away from the press. I took my seat in between Andy and Sandra then the conference for me began.

The conference took a little over an hour and would be aired at 6pm after the news. I texted Kate letting her know Adam and I would be back late because now that I'm part of the band in a sense, they want to take us out to eat I also told her about the interview.

After hanging out with the band Adam and I returned home at 8.

"I seen the interview" Kate said as we walked in the door

"What do you think?"

"I think you did really well and you held your ground and composure very good I applaud you and I can't wait to see the music video since you'll be in it"

"I'm really able to take part in it?" I asked

"Well it's in a few weeks and since your body isn't under any stress I don't see why not."

"Thank you. I'm getting tired and I'm going to head to bed if you don't mind."

"No I don't" Kate said to me

I then went upstairs and after I had gotten changed Adam walked in the room.

"I'm kinda worn out too." He said

"We did have fun at the arcade with the guys, I can't believe that Frank paid for everything." I said as I got into bed

"Me either, well I'll talk to you at three am when your morning sickness kicks in." Adam said

I then started to drift off to sleep.

**ELI'S POV**

I'm sitting in my apartment waiting for some interview I to come on that I could care less about, but Adam told me it was important.

"Why do we have to watch a stupid interview" Jack my biology partner asked

I requested a guy to work with so I didn't have to be around girls and listen to them asking about Clare or anything.

"Because it's important we'll finish the homework at 7 when it's over and then you're going home at 8."

"Ok and who is this hott girl in all of these pictures that decorate your apartment and locker"

"She's my other half I'm here to keep her safe, but once I know she'll be safe around me I'm going right back to her."

The interview then started.

"So we're watching some interview with a band neither one of us listen to?"

"Shh and yes. My Clare loves this group."

"Ok. Well since I know she's yours now I won't mention her looks so no need to get jealous."

I then gave Jack the finger.

I then seen Clare walking behind the band members on TV and she gently slid her hand over the leader of the group's shoulder as she sat next to him I think he's the lead singer, but I'm not sure.

"_This here is our Clare-bear" a female next to Clare said _

"Oh my God Clare looks hott." I said in a whisper as Jack sat working on our biology project. I did get jealous of the guys in the group after seeing them around Clare.

"_Well Sandra I gave Clare-bear that nickname so you need to make up your own nickname for her because I'm not sharing mine and yes Scouty knows" the lead singer said _

**I could feel my fists tightening with jealousy towards him and I don't even care who "Scouty" was.**

"_Well Mr. Sixx you seem protective of Miss-" an interviewer said _

"_Since I have a feeling you're all going to find out my last name one way or another it's Edwards." Clare stated _

**I then couldn't believe Clare gave them her last name, but she did have a point they would've gotten in a different way**.

"_Well yes, she's just like a younger sister we've become close over night, we even ate dinner at her house last night, it reminded me of home and I felt happy and home sick at the same time, but it was worth the homey feeling I received" Mr. Sixx said _

**Ok now I'm more jealous of them because of it, but happy that "Mr. Sixx" looks to Clare as a sister.**

"_Sorry if we caused you to feel nostalgia, but I'm glad we made you happy" Clare said with a hint of sarcasticness in the beginning of her statement._

**That's my Clare for you a sweet girl yet a smartass moments later. **

"_I'm glad you were able to make us all happy and you didn't cause nostalgia until I left so it's my fault" said hugging Clare _**I wanna kill him for touching her **_"Isn't my little sis adorable?" _

**Yes MY CLARE is adorable**

"_Now she's got two nicknames from you share one" a male band member stated angrily _

I then busted out laughing.

"_You guys can have Clare-bear" stated _

"_How come I have no say in this" Clare pouted with her arms crossed over her stomach I chuckled_

"_Well because I thought of the nicknames and it's only fair for me to have say in what happens to them" Mr. Sixx said to Clare_

"_Ok, you win like usual, but I'm not calling you Big Bro" Clare stated _

"_Since Andy wins a lot of arguments with you Clare-bear does that mean we'll get to hear your beautiful voice again?" a different male band member asked _

**So he's Andy Sixx and it pisses me off when they heard Clare sing before I did especially knowing now that she has a beautiful singing voice. **

"_No sorry and if you want to hear me sing that bad you have the video you can watch" _

**Great not only did they hear her sing but they have a fucking video of it too, once said video gets leaked I get to hear my Clare's beautiful voice**

"_Since Ms. Edwards can sing are you doing a duet together and when is the video going ot be leaked since you are the only ones that have it?"_

**Wow a duet? I wonder how that'll go**

"_Um no the only ones that can hear my voice are my very close friends, family, and My Eli I'm sorry." _

"_But we plan on doing a music video with her for the song A Devil For Me in a few weeks" Andy Sixx said _

**Wow she just called me her Eli on national television I can't wait to get back to her. **

"_Who's your Eli?"_

"_He's the man I'm in love with and there's nothing that can change that though he ran away I know there's a reason behind it, he promised to see me again which I plan on holding it against him so Eli if you're watching this come home soon" _

**I wish I could come home Edwards, if only you knew how much I want you, no **_**need**_** you by my side, but I don't want to risk Fitz hurting you.**

"_What if my nephew were to ask you out I believe you know him his name is Mark Fitzgerald"_

**Fitz got rid of me just to take Clare from me? I now have to find a way to kill him without anyone knowing for years to come I'm thinking a slow and painful death for him.**

"_No I'm not dating Fitz no matter what he does. I'm going to wait for Eli and though I may not know where he is or what he's doing I'm still his and only his and nothing or anyone's going to change that and I don't care if I have to wait all my life for him because I will. He's my other half and I'm his we both know this." _

**That's my Clare and I wouldn't expect anything less of you, now to figure out ways to get rid of Fitz so we can be together soon, Clare, I'm your Eli and will always be your Eli no one else's as cheesy as that may sound it's true. God my thoughts are cheesy. **

"_Ok that's it for today the band needs their rest and food." Some guy that could be their manager said. _

I then turned off my TV feeling happy and pissed at the same time.

"Hey I'll see you at school I'm going to head to bed."

"Dude the assignment"

"Isn't due for four days" I said as I walked to the shower.

A few minutes later the door closed. I then took a shower and went to sleep letting thoughts of Clare fill my head. God what I wouldn't do to her in that outfit.

* * *

**I didn't use the band names in the interview because Eli isn't familiar with the band and he's watching the interview and has no idea who any of them are which is why there's "Male band member" rather than the actual name. **

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	9. Music Video

**CLARE'S POV**

It's now 7am and we're shooting for the music video. I was so unprepared Andy said "in a few weeks" at the conference and a few days later he calls saying to get ready, luckily Kate understood. So I'm sitting in hair and make up as everyone's getting ready to shoot the video "A Devil For Me".

"Hey Little Sis here's your costume" Andy said holding up a white dress with white baggy sleeves.

"Thanks" I said as I accepted the dress and went to put it on.

I looked in the mirror as I put the dress on it, sleeves were put on like arm warmers only they went up my arm revealing only my shoulders. The dress was a tube top corset it showed a lot of cleavage and stuck to me like glue. The skirt was longer and loser it flowed to the floor with a small train in the back, there was a white collar hanging from the dress that I put on.

"Andy why does this look more like a wedding dress?" I said as I opened the door.

Andy wasn't standing there just a woman holding white stockings, and high heeled Mary Janes. Once I took them she left before I could even say anything. I went back in the dressing room and put them on once I was done I opened the door again and she was there holding a white and black bouquet.

"Next is hair and make up then your wedding" she said before I could say anything.

"Wedding?" I exclaimed trying to keep up with her as much as I could with heels on.

"Yes it's in the music video you know 'A wedding for the damned' we're doing this before all the other scenes you're going to be in then they're doing the group's singing last."

I took a seat once we got to hair and make up to take a break from speed walking in heels, but something tells me I'll be in heels all day.

"Hey Little Sis sorry I didn't tell you about the wedding scene I thought it would be after lunch." Andy said sitting next to me

I looked over to him he wore a black tuxedo and he was getting his hair done.

"What no make up?" I asked jokingly as my hair was being done, it was curled and pinned up with bobby pins into a nice bun, then a veil was added.

"Nope and they even took the black polish off of my nails, but once our wedding is over I'll have the black on my nails again."

"We're going to pretend to get married? Wouldn't Scout me mad or something?"

"Scout said she's fine with it since it's pretend and we won't be kissing. Oh before I forget put this on your left hand." Andy said handing me a light green glove with a little bulge in the palm.

"What's this for?" I said as I put it on

"Well, we're going to cut each other instead of kissing. When the lines 'A wedding for the damned' comes on well be saying 'I do' while putting rings on each other, after that the line 'A razor cuts the pain right out' will be played when we cut each other's wrists, then the preacher will say 'I now pronounce you man and wife please become one' we'll then push our bloodied hands together infusing the fake blood, and finally the lines 'We're bound until the end my Love' will play as we walk out of the church and my bandaged hand will be around your lower back." he said as my make up was getting done.

I had on black eyeliner, sparkling lip gloss, and blush that was light pink outlining my cheekbone..

"Ok then what?"

"Then we get ready for the next scene, which neither one of us will know until we come here." Andy said as I looked in the mirror the girl put earrings on me without my knowledge they were small white roses with diamonds in the middle.

Andy then took my hand as we left. We walked a few feet away from hair and make up and into a room that was decorated like a church. Once Andy and I stood at the alter looking at each other a preacher came in and stood in front of the alter, then there was a girl in black standing behind me.

"Bring out the extras" the director yelled

All of a sudden tons of people filled the room, they sat in the pews the guys wore black and grey suits while the women wore black and grey each suit and dress were different. I looked behind Andy and there stood Adam with a black and white suit on.

"You are just an actor right?" I asked the priest

"Yes I am I only have one or two lines." he stated

"I'll be right back" I said to Andy handing him my bouquet, covering my mouth, and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could on heels.

Luckily for me the bathroom wasn't that far and I made it in time. I felt someone holding back my hair and rubbing my back as I threw up in the toilet.

"My morning sickness *barf* should be over *barf* soon Adam"

"Not Adam, Little Sis I never knew you were pregnant why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want anything to change, I didn't and still don't want anyone treating me any differently because I'm pregnant."

"The only thing we'll do is stop smoking around you and nothing else is going to change except for me asking if you're up for something before I schedule it."

"Thank you and thank you for just now" I said as I took a piece of tissue and wiped my mouth off.

"It's no problem, I told Adam to get you a tooth brush while I'd follow you and he did as I said."

Once I got out of the stall Adam came in with a brand new tooth brush and tube of toothpaste.

"Thank you both" I said

"You're welcome" they both said before leaving.

I then brushed my teeth and walked out of the bathroom. Luckily Frank was standing outside.

"I'll take the toothbrush and toothpaste so you can get back on set." he said

I handed him the toothbrush and went back out. I stood in my spot across from Andy.

"Action" the director yelled.

Music came, on everyone's lines were said, and everything went as planned no more bathroom breaks were needed.

"Perfect" the director yelled as we finished. "Next is scene four everyone get ready."

Andy then walked into the dressing room with me to get his next outfit. He handed me a black bag with a hanger on it.

"You're shoes will be bought to you once you're dressed just like before."

"You can tell the rest of the band I'm pregnant I just don't want the press or anyone else knowing." I said as I went into the dressing room.

Once inside I locked the door and unzipped the bag inside was a black off the shoulder dress with fishnet sleeves, blood red lace, skin tight, and the low cut v neck allowed a lot of cleavage to show even with the fishnet underneath of it. The skirt was really short, I had no stockings this time, my collar was black with a silver skull on it, and black platform boots that came past my knee which pointed out why my skirt was so short. When I was done getting dressed I was again escorted to hair and make up.

Andy was sitting next to me in hair and make up this time he was getting his make up done as well.

"Ok this time you'll be dancing and having fun on a dance floor, I'll come whisper in your ear, you'll smile devilishly, and we'll walk out. My hand again will be on your lower back, after the line 'a devil for you' the music will stop, you'll be given black wings to put on, then it'll start back up and when the line 'fallen angel for me' plays I'll look behind me, wink, and smile deviously into the camera."

"Ok" I said in a yawn trying to figure out how I'm going to dance in them when I can barely walk in them.

"When we're finished you can sleep in my bunk if you want. Oh we're able to keep our costumes too as well as the accessories and shoes."

I nodded as the rest of my hair was getting done. My make up was now dark I had smoky grey eye shadow on with blood red lip gloss. Adam then walked up and sat next to me.

"Well I thought you would marry Eli, but boy was I off. I wonder how everyone's going to react to your wedding Mrs. Sixx, but I can say it was different from what I expected your wedding to be." Adam joked

"Adam stop goofing off and the wedding was more like satanic than anything."

"I wonder how Scout and Eli will take our fake wedding Mrs. Sixx" Andy said joining in Adams mocking.

"Not you too Andy" I said

"Awe come on this could go on for years to come Mrs. Sixx" Andy said

"What happened to calling me 'Little Sis'?" I asked

"Well that all changed when we pretended to get married now you're my fake wife" Andy stated

"Ok fake husband" I said rolling my eyes as my earrings changed from white roses to brass knuckles with a skull in the middle.

Andy then stood up and held out his hand and I graciously accepted afraid of what he would say if I didn't. Andy then took out his phone and texted someone while he walked with his hand on my lower back.

"Scout thinks it's funny and she's joining in. She told me to tell you hi" he laughed showing me the text. It read:

_Awe I thought you were supposed to marry me in the future, but since it's pretend I'll have to allow, since you're playing along I will too, tell your fake wife I said "hi" oh and I'll play along for as long as this goes on it's rather fun in a sick twisted way._

_Love Scout_

"Her too?" I groaned

We then walked on set. I got to my place on the dance floor swarmed in a group of extras, everything for this scene went like planned. Andy and I are now walking out of the club. I'm listening to the lines, but when the line 'a devil for you' came on instead of the music stopping Andy picked me up, looked at me and gave me an evil smile.

"End scene that was perfect" the director yelled.

"So what was that all about?" I said to Andy as he escorted me away.

"The director requested it in order to make it more intimate and devious."

"So Mr. and Mrs. Sixx what now?" Adam asked

"Adam you're still on that?" I asked

"Yes it's hilarious plus there's not press or paparazzi around." Adam said

"Well I'm going to see if my wife wants something to eat and then after that I'm going to walk her to the bus and tuck her in so she can sleep" Andy said answering Adam's question

"Ugh here we go again." I mumbled the guys laughed. "No, hubby I'm not hungry I ate on the way I'm more tired then anything." I said as I rolled my eyes

"Ok Love, I'll walk you to the bus and you can sleep there."

"Yay Clare's joining in now" Adam said excitedly I face palmed.

"Only because I feel left out." I stated

We then got on the bus and moved to the bunks Andy pointed out his and I climbed into it with my costume on minus the earrings and the boots. I gave Andy the earrings and put the boots on the floor.

"Adam you can sleep on Jake's bunk he's right across from mine." Andy stated as he pointed at Jake's bed.

"I'll be back soon Love" Andy stated

_This fake marriage is driving me crazy and I'm never going to hear the end of it_. I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up, looked around, and checked out my outfit then I remembered where I was. I climbed off Andy's bed and put on my boots and earrings before walking towards the noise I was hearing.

"Andy your fake wife is here" Jinxx joked

"Evening sweetheart" Andy said looking at me.

He then moved over so I could sit next to him.

"Where's Adam?" I asked looking around

"We have a video game room upstairs." Andy announced

Just before I sat down we arrived at the Dot.

"I forgot to mention the record company's paying for dinner." Ashley said

"Anyone leaving with me?" I asked

"I'm going to see if I can get Adam" Sandra said

"I'll be out in a few I want to get this make up off" Andy stated

"I guess it's just you since I gotta wake up Jake" Ashley said as she got some water. I giggled as I walked off the bus.

Once I got off the bus I looked around and noticed how dark it was, it must've been at least 8pm.

"Clare you look…" K.C. said as he came up to me

"I look what KC? Cold?" I asked

"No hott. I bet Eli's loving it."

"Not really he's not here" I stated holding back the tears. Just then I felt a jacket being draped over me

"Making my girl cry?" Andy said

"He's an acquaintance he just mentioned Eli and some memories came back" I said looking up at Andy

"Oh in that case I'm Andy close friend and fake husband to Clare" Andy said reaching out his hand. Jenna then pulled me away.

"Be right back Andy" I said holding his leather jacket around me

"Ok so he's hott who is he and where is Eli"

"Well you have KC and are you trying to steal him too? Eli's not here" I stated

"Well no and you're dressed to kill." Jenna said

"Ok good because if you did try to take Andy I think his girlfriend would kill you." I said

"Love, Scout texted again look" Andy said running over

_Andy take care of your fake wife lol and the only reason I'm not jealous is because she loves Eli so much, but if you fall for her we're through. _

_Love Scout._

I laughed "so she does get jealous"

"Yea apparently" Andy stated

I took his phone and showed Jenna before texting her.

"What are you doing?" Andy said trying to get his phone back.

"Just texting Scout something" I said maneuvering around to avoid him from getting his phone.

"Done" I said as I gave his phone back.

"So are you two going to a club or something?" K.C. asked

"No." I said texting Scout Jenna's picture I don't know why I kept it, but I'm glad I did.

"Scout texted and she included a picture." Andy said handing me his phone

_If she tries to take him from me I'll kill her blonde ass with my bare hands and I know you love Eli too much to move on it was said in the conference which is why I'm not worried about you trying to take Andy even though you are pretending to be married I know where your heart lies. _

_Xoxo your new best friend Scout. _

I then showed Jenna. She looked pissed.

"Come on K.C. lets go" she said dragging KC off.

"So what was that about?" Andy asked

"Oh nothing just Jenna being Jenna." I said as I texted Scout my number.

"Ok guys lets go we got the food now to eat on the bus it's packed inside." Jake said

We then walked on the bus and ate dinner while discussing up coming plans. The music video was going to be released in exactly 3 weeks, I was now going to be on CD covers and magazines with the band since I was introduced as a new member during the conference. I'm still going to press conferences, and I'll be going to premiers just not the after parties since I'm pregnant, well this is just until I get bigger, once I get bigger the band's doing a small tour coming back once a month to see me.

* * *

**Adding twists as you can tell. Changing the rating to M for later chapters like towards the end of the story. **

**I'm trying to update this story at least two to three times a week now as I'm becoming busier. **

**Please review. And if you wanted to know some of Clare's wardrobe that I didn't make up here are the links:**

**Clare's "wedding" Mary Janes: http:/www./multiview/758633/172 **

**Clare's black boots (take out the spaces and copy into your browser.):**

**http: / img. alibaba .com /photo /1080153/ Skintight_300_High_Heel_Platform_**

**Clare's earrings(again take out the spaces):**

**http: / www. hottopic . com/hottopic /Accessories /Jewelry /Earrings **


	10. Second House

Its now 11:30am and I'm sitting at my computer downloading songs to my iPod _today's going to be boring _I thought. I'm wearing black bondage skinny jeans, an Avenged Sevenfold band tee, black DC skate shoes, fishnet arm warmers, an armband on each arm, a black collar, some new rings that I have bought, and the brass knuckle earrings from the music video. After fifteen minutes of doing nothing but downloading music I'm thinking of taking a nap.

_Riing Riing _

"Hello" I asked answering my phone

"Hello Love" Andy replied

"What's up?" I asked

"Oh nothing I have a surprise for you and the rest of the band, is Adam there?"

"No, but I can get him here when are you coming by?"

Indubitably

"20 minutes."

"Ok I'm dressed and ready for when you come I just need to call Adam."

"Ok make sure you both don't eat lunch."

"Ok" I replied

"I'll be there soon with the bus if you're tired you can sleep on the way Scout's making us all read pregnancy books to take care of you."

"Ok" I said as I giggled

"Talk to you soon"

I then hung up my cell to call Adam and let Kate know I'm going out.

**ADAM'S POV**

"Seriously bro what have you and Clare been up to you've been going over there and spending the night for weeks and mom doesn't even ask anymore." Drew stated as we played video games

"I know and you'll find out in due time, right now I'm kicking your ass"

_Riing Riing_

"Clare?" Drew asked

"I nodded as I looked at the caller ID

"What's up?" I said into the phone

"Andy's coming and he said he's got a surprise for us"

"What time will do I have to be there?"

"Dude I'm going too remember we have quality bro time?" Drew stated

"15"

"Ok Drew's coming too"

"I'll call Andy to let him know about Drew and also not to mention the little Eli I'm carrying"

"Ok, I'll go let my mom know see ya soon" I said as I hung up

Drew shut everything down as I was on the phone with Clare and walked out.

"Hey mom said she'll drive us to Clare's. What are we doing when we get there?" Drew asked standing in the door way ready to leave.

"Leaving" I replied

"To go where?"

"No idea dude your guess is as good as mine, but our ride will be there soon"

"Mom we're ready" Drew yelled half way down the stairs.

My mom walked to the door once Drew called her.

"Ok boys lets go, when do we have to be at Clare's?" my mom asked

"10"

"Mom you stopped asking where we're going and when we're coming back"

"Well just about every time I called Clare she didn't know where they or going or when they'll coming back, but Adam called when he wasn't coming home and to let me know he was ok so I gave up."

**CLARE'S POV**

I looked out the window to see Drew and Adam get out of Mrs. Torres' car and I opened the door to let them in before they could knock.

"Hey Adam, hey Drew" I said as they came in

"Where are we going Clare?" Drew asked

"Sorry Clare my brother still hasn't learned the meaning of manners yet"

"Indubitably, and I don't exactly know where were going, nor do I know when we're coming back or what we're be doing, did you two eat yet?"

"Nope we rushed out before grabbing a bite to eat"

"Good because we're eating once we get there and no we're not going to a restaurant I asked already well to the point where I was told to calm down and stop asking, but the bus will be here in a few."

"What bus and what's with the outfit Clare?" Drew asked curiously

"It's me, well the new me" I stated

"So you're going goth, living at Eli's, leaving a lot to go who knows where, and rebelling?"

"Well Kate knows when I'm leaving so it's not necessarily rebelling, plus Kate doesn't care how I dress" I stated

"Ok so what bus?" Drew asked again

_Knock Knock Knock_

"The one parked out front" I said as I answered the door "Andy" I said as he bend down to hug me and I hugged back of course

"Ok I'm going to tell Drew the rules before we leave if that's ok"

"That's fine" I said letting Andy walk inside.

"Ok Drew I'm Andy as you might have guessed and everyone on the bus, along with Clare, Adam, and myself have become one big family we goof off a lot. The music on the bus is some form of metal or rock and can be heard through out the bus, the only time it isn't played is after 10pm or when Clare's sleeping, mess with Clare and you'll most likely get scolded, keep messing with her you'll get thrown off the bus, if you don't stop you'll have to answer to me or someone else. We have an x-box on the upper level, but Jinxx, Ashley, and Sandra are playing Rock Band. Clare is an important part of this family so if you mess with her you mess with all of us and Adam is also an important part just like Clare, but you're his brother we can't stop you from messing with him. If you annoy Ashley, Sandra, or Jinxx they'll kick you off of the bus. Just to let you know Jake is sleeping so be prepared for him to flip out when he wakes up we put make up on him to make him look like a little Chinese mask. Well with that said any questions?"

"Yea when someone goes to sleep other than Clare the music is played and they get tortured"

"Well we don't torture Adam and yea if you're sleeping and not Clare the music is most likely playing."

"Ok gotcha" Drew stated then we headed to the door.

"Kate I'm going now I have my cell phone. I'll text to let you know what's going on." I yelled up the stairs to Kate who was getting ready for work.

"Ok" she yelled back

We all then left the house and Andy put his arm around my waist as we walked to the bus.

Once we got on the bus you can hear Avenged Sevenfold playing, I sat in a booth next to Andy as we pulled away. Everyone then ran downstairs.

"Clare it's been two weeks and we've missed you already" Ashley stated "Andy stop hogging her."

"Switch places?" I asked looking at Andy

"Sure that way I'm not harassed" Andy stated as he moved out of the booth.

Once I stood up everyone hugged me, all but Jake who was still sleeping. Once I sat back down I moved Andy's arm around me and yawned.

"Clare you look tired, you should go to sleep and I'll wake you when we get to our destination so you can eat." Andy said

I nodded as I got out of the booth I turned and looked at Andy when he got out, and when I started to walk away to the bunk he grabbed my arm. I looked up at him after that, he hugged me, whispered "Eli will come back if not we'll find him" in my ear, kissed my temple. I turned around and started to walk to his bunk which I guess is now part mine. Andy waited for me to get settled in the bed, once I did he tucked me in, kissed my forehead, told me "Sweet dreams", and shut the curtain so no one would interrupt my slumber, shortly after Andy closed the curtain memories of Eli and I played back in my head as I softly sobbed myself to sleep.

**ADAM'S POV**

"What's going on with Andy and Clare and what about Eli?" Drew asked as the music shut off

"I'm not dating Clare. I just make her feel like she's not alone and safe by putting my arm around her waist, hugging her, kissing her forehead, temple, or cheek, when I feel she needs it I protect her. I call her sweetheart and love, and when she wants to I let her cuddle against my chest and wrap my arm around her." Andy stated as he moved in the booth with us.

"So basically you have all the privileges of dating her minus sex and kissing" Drew stated

I punched his arm hard after that remark.

"I have a girlfriend back home who knows Clare and bitches at me if I'm not taking care of her, they text a lot and have become really close."

"The group really cares for her don't they?"

"Yes, but they get jealous because Clare and I are the closest out of my band other than that her and Adam are the closest."

"The thing you should know about Clare, Drew is that she's broken, but she's been putting up a very good façade. I'm Ashley by the way" she stated as she sat next to Andy with a pear.

"She lives with Eli, how can she be broken?"

"She lives with his parents, Eli ran away before I met Clare and she's not giving up on him, but this is who she is now and we all know she's broken. We're doing the best we can to fix her, but only Eli can do that." Ashley said

"Damn I didn't know I just thought Eli went on vacation like the rumors stated"

We talked for about fifteen to twenty minutes after that.

"We're almost there I gotta wake Clare" Andy said

"What about Jake?" Drew asked

"Who cares he decided to sleep he can wake up on his own." Ashley said as Andy got up and laughed.

**CLARE'S POV**

I woke up to Andy whispering things like "Clare time to wake up", "Wake up Love", and "Wakie wakie time Sweetheart" in my ear.

"Ugh" I groaned

"If you wanna see the surprise you gotta wake up." Andy said as he handed me my sneakers.

I nodded as I accepted them. After I put them on I held out my arms to Andy like a little kid wanting to be picked up, of course he laughed, but he picked me up and carried me to the booth in the bus and sat me down. When he sat next to me I turned to face the window, grabbed his arm, pushed my back against his side, and wrapped his arm around me sitting his hand on my belly.

"You're sure you're not dating?" Drew asked

"I love Eli to death I'm not going to give up on him. Andy and Scout are also in love with each other." I stated

"Well you look like a cute couple" Drew stated I so wanted to flip him off, but it's not like me to do that so I ignored it.

The bus stopped two seconds later after Drew's remark, I moved to face forward, and looked around at the other windows.

"We're in the middle of no where" I said

"Not quite" Andy replied as he helped me out of the booth.

Once out of the booth Andy moved his hand around my waist, walked to the front of the bus, stood behind me, and held my ears.

"We're here" He yelled as loud as he could with out screaming like in the songs.

Everyone rand from the game room and a loud thud came from Jake's bunk along with a "Ouch" causing me to laugh. When he forgot where he was and fell out of the bunk onto the floor everyone laughed hysterically and he scurried to get up. I could even feel Andy laughing behind me as his hands were wrapped around me.

Andy gave me keys hanging off of key chains and told me to take one and pass the rest. Everyone, but Drew got one. I looked up to him after I took one and he was playing with one of his lip piercings with his teeth.

"What are these for?" I asked still looking at him.

"Just part of the surprise" he whispered in my ear.

"Ok now what?" Jinxx asked

"Well now we sit down and wait for the second part of the surprise." Andy said as he walked me to the booth putting me on the inside like usual.

The bus started to move and again and I relaxed against Andy.

"Welcome home" Andy said as we moved along the side of an extremely huge mansion.

"This is home?" Adam asked

"Well your third home and Clare's second home" Andy said.

"Wow Adam this is your third home can I move in?" Drew asked

"No outsiders are allowed to move in" Jake stated as the bus stopped in front of the house.

"Ok everyone lets go check it out." Andy said as he started to get up.

Everyone cleared out of the bus and followed Andy and I inside. I looked around when we got inside and so did Andy.

"Whoa this place is huge" I said

"Scout really out did herself this time" Andy said as we walked out of the foyer his arm still around my waist which I now got used to.

"Ok everyone we have books so you can chose items for your rooms we all have to agree on how the other rooms are going to be decorated so write down your ideas on the notebooks that are placed on the counter take the ones with your name Scout set everyone up with one along with the same magazine she thought was the most helpful and she also assigned rooms."

"The stuff in here is expensive" Adam stated

"Don't worry about it, the company will pay for it." Sandra said

"Ok"

Andy and I started to look around the house as lunch was being prepared by a professional chef, we were having lobster which yes I was allowed to eat along with salads. My room was next to Andy's, his room was to the right of the stairs, next to my room was my baby's, then Adam's, then Ashley's, then Jinxx's, Sandra's was across from Andy's, followed by Jake's, then 4 guest rooms. Each room had it's own bathroom, there was even a bathroom on the first floor

"Clare over here" Andy called to me

"Whoa an elevator"

"Yea Scout said it'll be trouble for you to walk up and down stairs in a few months so she put it in."

When the doors opened we got on I noticed there were 5 floors. The second floor with the bedrooms was set up like a hotel would be. The third floor was a game room/arcade there was a pool table, foosball table, pinball tables, and some arcade games with room to add games, the fourth floor was a recording studio, the fifth floor was an attic a huge attic I might add, and the basement had a really huge swimming pool.

"Lunch is being served" a voice said

"We have an intercom?" I asked looking up at Andy as we got on the elevator

"Yea Scout figured that everyone would need to know when to leave or like now when it's time to eat."

We then went to eat lunch in the extremely huge kitchen which had a table big enough to fit 14 people at it comfortably. The living room was just as huge. During dinner we talked about the house and décor, the yard was even mentioned, I looked out the kitchen window and the yard was huge. Everyone decided that a stage should be set up in the yard along with instruments so we all wrote that as a definite. A few hours of talking after eating the whole house was coming together.

The living room would have black leather furniture, beige walls, a 72" plasma flat screen TV, and a glass table. The kitchen would have beige walls, red dishes, matching utensils, crystal wine glasses just for show or special occasions, and of course glasses everyone would have their own. The recording studio would look like their first one, and we talked about how our bedrooms were going to look like. Mine was going to be done like the night sky, the walls and ceiling would be dark blue almost black and have stars all over them, the moon would be on the ceiling, and the floor would painted to look like grass, there would be fireflies and grass also painted on the walls to give it the outside affect. We didn't talk about the nursery since Drew was there we just said it would be Scout's room and would be best if painted white.

* * *

**Thinking about when to bring Eli and Clare together. I have two scenarios one where Clare's still pregnant and the other when the baby is two years old. Please let me know what one you would like to see also reviews are always welcome. **


	11. Junior Year

**After reading all the reviews just like everyone asked Eli's coming back while Clare is still pregnant I'm just not saying when, but she will be pregnant. Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

It's my first day of school and I'm almost five months pregnant. In just three weeks I'll be home schooled thank the lord, my belly really doesn't show much I only gained 10 pounds total so far I should've gained more, but for some reason my metabolism isn't letting me. I'm in my school uniform wearing a red shirt this year and my ugly Degrassi sweat jacket, of course I have on a collar and arm bands. Andy's driving me to school today just in case of the paparazzi because he already knows how to deal with them and Kate has to work so she wouldn't be able to bring me inside. I was so happy Andy threw me a surprise party last month for my birthday. I mainly got CDs and gift cards to Spencers and Hot Topic, though Andy promised to get me the car of my choice once I get my license.

"Andy's here" Kate yelled

"Ok he's early I'll be right down I'm just getting my iPod" I quickly shoved my iPod in my left jacket pocket and went down stairs.

"Here don't forget breakfast" Kate said handing me a fried egg sandwich

"I have your book bag" Andy said as I took the sandwich from Kate

"Thank you" I said as I put on my ID tag.

"Ready?" Andy asked

"Yea" I replied

We left shortly after that and I ate my breakfast on the way to school.

"Excited?" Andy asked

"Over joyed" I said sarcastically as I continued eating my sandwich

"I hated school too, if you wanna skip call me I'll take you out of school"

"Can't call remember? I'll have to e-mail you"

"Ok I'll just stay signed on my e-mail through my phone."

"And if that doesn't work I'll tell Scout"

"Ok she'll defiantly contact me"

"Oh joy paparazzi" I groaned

"I'm parking here so I can walk you into school" Andy said

I pulled my hood up over my head before getting out.

"Don't put your hood on and I'll help you out" Andy said as he grabbed my book bag

"Ok"

I looked at Andy walk around the car he had two hats on his head and my book bag thrown over one of his shoulders as he walked to my door. Once he opened it I stepped out, Andy placed one of his hats on my head turned around, put his hand on my waist, gripped the strap of my book bag that was still on his shoulder, and we walked to school.

"Ms. Edwards, Mr. Sixx-" the paparazzi said noticing us as we got close to the steps

"No comment" Andy said cutting off the reporter

"Hey back off" Simpson yelled as we tried to get through the sea of reporters

A few cops from inside the school came to help Simpson apparently they've been there all morning.

Once we got inside Chantay walked up to us.

"So Clare I have a few questions for you" She stated

"Not now Chantay" Mr. Simpson said

"Fine" Chantay said looking up at Simpson "I'll find you later Clare"

"Please don't" I mumbled Andy chuckled

"So what now?" Andy asked

"Well now we do the best we can to keep Clare from being swamped by unnecessary students while she's here"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Andy asked

"I didn't figure that out yet, but Clare needs to go to class"

"I'm right here you know" I said

"I'll take her to classes" Andy said to Simpson "I'm well aware that you're here Clare"

"You don't have to take me to my classes"

"I want to after all I'll be able to get away from everything."

"Ok well here's a visitor's pass" Simpson said while he was reaching for one on the metal detectors "I'll need your ID"

Andy pulled out his wallet, took out his ID, and handed it to Simpson.

"It's American, don't you have a Canadian one?"

"Not for two weeks" Andy said

"Right"

Simpson then started to copy information off of Andy's ID then handed it back to him along with the visitors pass.

"Do I seriously need to wear this?" Andy asked as we started walking to my locker

"You're being rhetorical right?" I asked back

"Ugh" Andy groaned

He put on the ID, put his hand around my waist possibly out of habit, and we stopped at my locker.

"This is ironic" I said

"How?"

"Well you're the lead singer of a well known rock group and trying to protect me from teenage press do you not see the irony?"

Andy started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked

"Andy's protecting me from being swarmed by our peers" I laughed

"Well you should be lucky not a lot of kids listen to metal here, but hey we all got the same lockers this year."

"Adam do you think…?" I said looking at Eli's locker then back to Adam

"I don't know"

I then walked over to Eli's locker, entered in the combination, and opened it. His locker was still organized and left untouched.

"His stuff is still in there" Andy said stating the obvious

"Yea I guess I'm supposed to clean it out as if he's.." I said, my voice shaking.

Andy stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me giving me a hug from behind.

"It's ok Clare it can be done later." Adam said

"Yea like the last day of school when I clean out mine."

I glanced over Eli's locker remembering when I cleaned it out and organized it. His bedroom was the worst that took a whole three months to clean since Eli wanted weekends with me that didn't include cleaning.

"Ready for class" I said shutting Eli's locker

"Well looking around I feel out of place Clare switch with me" Andy said talking off his leather jacket

"You mean you want my ugly sweat jacket for your leather one?"

"Yea" Andy said as the bell rang for class

"Gladly"

Adam rolled his eyes as Andy and I switched jackets

"Off to Trig two" I stated

"Same classes again this year" Adam said handing me my schedule

"Where'd you get this?" I asked

"It fell on the floor when you switched jackets"

"So you looked at it?"

"I was curious."

"This is going to be boring." Andy said as we turned down the hallway towards class

"Reach in my left pocket to have fun in the classes"

"What music is on it besides mine?" Andy said as he took my iPod out of the pocket

"Oh just Avenged Sevenfold, ETF, Atreyu, Evanescence, Slipknot, Korn, just to name a few"

Andy nodded as we walked into the classroom.

"Students only" The teacher said looking at Andy

"Visitors pass" Andy said as he sat down behind me

"He's my body guard" I stated

The teacher then got on the phone and after a few minutes told the class to calm down. When the bell rang Andy put his arm around my waist as the three of us walked to our next class.

"Ok what's the scoop with you in all the magazines and bringing the lead singer of Black Veil Brides to school?" Chantay asked bluntly

"Well Andy's here to protect me and to answer your second question no we're not dating he's dating Scout and I'm not over Eli"

"How did you become so-"

"We have to get to class" Andy said as he escorted me away from Chantay

In between classes we were stopped by Chantay and kids that had seen me in magazines wanting questions, Andy told them all "No comment" and chased them all away if that didn't work.

For lunch we ate at the Dot, I ordered a cheese burger, fries, and a Sprite since Andy wouldn't let me order Sweet tea because of the caffeine something about it's not good for the baby like the baby's going to be hyper.

After lunch we went back to school and Andy talked to Mr. Simpson about getting a permanent visitor pass because of the press and Mr. Simpson allowed it.

Kate started working more to keep herself busy and Mitch had gone away fro a business trip leaving me with Andy and the group until farther notice. At least I got to see my finished room.

My bedroom there was everything I expected and more. There was a moon on the middle of the ceiling along with starts of course the moon was grey and the stars were yellow, there were also stars on the walls towards the ceiling, and there was grass on the bottom of the walls. When you shut out the lights the starts and moon would glow in the dark to give it the affect that I was outside. I even found some constellations on my ceiling. I loved it.


	12. Recording

**Finished Love is Unconditional and started a new story I'm not sure of the title yet.**

* * *

I woke up feeling not only the want to change, but the need as well. I knew just how to do it too. I rolled out of bed, got dressed for school, made sure I had on all my accessories, and I left my room to head downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Princess" Andy said

"Morning and Princess?"

"Well you are the Princess of BVB" Ashley stated

"Whenever you want to do a duet or sing with me as part of the band you're more than welcome to, which is why you're the Princess." Andy said

"Well about singing I think I'd like to record a few songs after school if that's ok"

I looked around Sandra, Ashley, and Andy's faces were so lit up they reminded me of kid's when they just got a cookie or a piece of candy before dinner, or really big Christmas presents. All of the had smiles, I'm pretty sure Jake and Jinxx would be smiling as well, but they were still sleeping.

"What ones did you have in mind?" Andy asked

"Carolyn and Perfect Weapon for now, but you'd have to do the screaming in Perfect Weapon of course."

"Ok and I'd love to sing with you." Andy said as I got a bowl of cereal

"What about Eli, I didn't think you'd sing until he comes back." Sandra stated

"Who cares we have Clare singing with us, we have a female voice to add to the group and who knows with Clare and Andy singing we might become more known. Just imagine Clare and Andy making beautiful Christmas music and the house filling up with their singing as everyone decorates the Christmas tree-"

"Ok Ashley we get it, you love the idea of Clare singing in the band just as much as we do." Sandra said

"Well I don't know when or if Eli is coming back and I'm still going to wait for him don't get me wrong, but I want to sing and bring people joy like Andy does and I've decided to do this for my baby so he or she will be proud of me even though their daddy may or may not be in the picture he or she would still be smiling." I said

"Clare hunny, he or she will be proud just to have you as a mother, plus you have all of us here to help you." Sandra said

"Well once you're done eating Princess we have to go to school."

"We?" Ashley asked

"Yes we I took Clare to school yesterday of course and there was paparazzi both outside and inside the school so I was able to go to classes with Clare." Andy stated

"What about no strangers allowed inside the school, how did the paparazzi manage to sneak in?" Sandra asked

"Well the students asked Clare lots of questions she was a little swamped yesterday."

"Well I'm done eating we can leave now." I said to Andy as I did my dishes.

"You know we have a maid that does those" Andy said as we walked out the door.

"Well no I didn't and I'd do them anyway."

"You're not supposed to." Andy chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at him as I got into the car.

_Buzz Buzz_

_I'm off on weekends and your doctors appointment is Saturday so you can stay here tomorrow to Sunday if you want and I can take you and Adam to the appointment. _

_Kate_

_Ok I'll tell Andy plus I like staying there in Eli's room. I'm glad you're off and we can still spend time together_ I texted back

"Kate said I can spend weekends there and she'll take me to my doctor appointment Saturday if she doesn't get called in."

"Ok and I'll still take you if you need me to all you have to do is call."

"I will."

We sat back and sang as we drove to school. Singing felt so fun and I felt so happy I knew singing would be a good idea. Before I knew it we were at school.

"Ready to go inside?" Andy said as he placed a hat on my head

"Yes"

We got out of the car and walked to the school, got Andy's permanent visitors pass, and then to my locker. Adam was there waiting for us.

"Hey Adam" I said, Andy nodded at him.

"What's up for after school?"

"I'm recording with Andy" I stated happily

"Really?"

"Yea we're going to possibly put out a CD or something."

"Single first in three weeks" Andy said I smiled and became overwhelmed with joy

"And what about Eli?" Adam asked

"What about him?"

"What if he comes back when he finds out" Adam whispered

"If it's just because of…" I looked down "you know" I glanced back up "or my work then… I can't be with him." I said shutting my locker

I felt Andy wrap his hands around my waist from behind me letting me know he's here, I pulled his head down on my shoulder causing him to hug me.

"If he comes back before the record is released I'll know he wants to be with me because he loves and wants me back. Then after a bunch of apologies from him or a really good explanation on why he left and probably a few arguments I'll take him back if he truly wants me back and promises not to do this again of course, but no one knows about this until the CD is out."

"Of course" Adam and Andy said in unison.

After that it was off to class.

"Adam are you still coming to my doctor appointment on Saturday?"

"Do you want me to go?"

"Duh why else would I be asking?"

"Well then of course why?"

"I'll be over Kate's she's taking us and I'm spending weekends over there and your room is done by the way no one's been in it since you're supposed to be the first to see it."

"Sweet"

"Oh Adam I need you to stay a few nights until I get used to not rolling on my belly" I said

"Still trying to roll in your sleep?"

"Well since you're not there I don't have anyone to keep me from walking"

"Ok I'll be there after dinner and sleep over for as long as you need me to I'll just have to tell my mom." Adam said as we walked into class

My first few classes went by fast as well as lunch. Now was History.

"Today please read Chapter two and finish the questions on page 35." Mr. Freeman announced

Half way through reading I had to use the restroom again.

"Can I go to the restroom?" I asked

"Here's a pass" Mr. Freeman said

I looked at Andy and let him know I'll be ok on my own, he went back to listening to my iPod.

Ok so no run ins with Chantay now to get out of the bathroom. I then walked into someone.

"Sorry" I said as I tried to walk by.

"Clare wait"

I looked back to see Jenna and KC.

"What is it?" I asked

"Well I looked up that guy you're always with." Jenna said

"Get to the point Jenna"

"Well he's in Black Veil Brides a rock group"

"Jenna I know this remember I'm always with him."

"Right, well you know Jenna got ex'd off of Next Teen Star."

"I know KC, but I had nothing to do with it" I stated

"We know, but we were wondering since you're in with Black Veil Brides-"

"You want me to get Jenna in so she can build her fame off of them?" I said cutting KC off

"Well yea" Jenna said

"Um, how about no"

"Well wouldn't them having a female artist to do a duet with them help out their reputation or something."

"Yes, but Jenna you sing country."

"I can change my voice to match his"

"I'm not helping you Jenna."

I then felt hands wrap around my waist and I seen black nail polish so I knew who it was.

"Is everything ok Love?" Andy asked

"Yes everything's fine" I said

"Mr. Sixx…Andy" Jenna rambled I giggled. "Wouldn't it be a good idea to have a female singer to do duets with?" Jenna asked

"Yes it would, but as a group we don't want that right now our manager said it's best to wait."

Andy and I then walked off to finish our day at school. The rest of the day went by fast after that. I did homework during 8th period Chemistry since the teacher was absent. Then off to recording.

The drive home was spent singing just like part of the drive to school. Once we got home I threw my book bag on the couch along with my over sized purse and speed walked to the elevator so Andy wouldn't yell at me for running, he of course ran. When we go up to the studio everyone was waiting.

"Where's Jinxx?" I asked

"Smoke room" Sandra said

"We have a smoke room?" I asked

"Yea its in the basement it's ventilated very well so no smoke gets inside the house, there's concrete floors so if anyone drops a cigarette there's no fire plus there's also fire proof chairs, and ashtrays of course." Jake said

"Fire proof chairs?" I asked

"Scout found them I don't know how and I don't think I want to know." Andy chuckled

"So it was Scout's idea to build it?" I said

"Yea so no one has to go outside to smoke, you don't have to inhale the second hand smoke, and the baby is born smoke free." Sandra said

"Ok I'm here" Jake said

Andy and I went into the room while everyone stayed outside and watched us.

"Why is everyone staring?" I asked Andy

"They all wanted to be here"

"So they don't need to play their instruments?"

"No all the instrumental is recorded already there are two rooms for recording new songs." Andy explained

"Ok what song?" Frank asked

"Um whatever's easiest out of Carolyn and Perfect Weapon." I said

"Well in Perfect Weapon Clare you'll do the verses Andy will do the screaming and you'll both do the chorus" Frank said

"Ok" Andy and I agreed

"Here you need theses on to hear the instrumental music" Andy said handing me a pair of headphones.

I put them on, moved the stool closer to the microphone, and sat down.

"All set?" Frank asked

"Yes" Andy said

Shortly after the instrumental started and Andy screamed "GO!" once he was done I started singing the verses. I could tell the group liked it because they gave me thumbs up as they nodded their heads to the music. After we recorded it Frank played it back and it sounded really good, then the band left leaving Andy, Frank, and I to talk.

"It'll be a nice transition for Clare to be in the band I think it'll build your rep and attract new fans" Frank said

Andy, Frank, and I then discussed how to record Carolyn which we're recording on Monday after school if I don't have homework. Andy left and Frank taught me how to use the machine in case I wanted to record and Andy wasn't around or I wanted to record by myself for whatever reason. It seemed easy I just flipped a switch to turn everything on, turn the volume all the way up on the microphone, put two thick circular cassettes on reels, one which has the instrumental playing the other would be my recording, and make sure the music in my headphones wasn't too loud. Once I would be finished I'd have to label it so it could be made into a CD.

"Oh Clare before I leave here's your Visa Card" Frank said handing me a Visa with BVB in the background I was also included in the background standing against Andy's back and our arms were crossed against our chests. The picture was supposed to be for a CD cover so we had our make up done and the group had matching outfits.

I gave Frank a puzzling look.

"You got paid for the music video and for the press conference, plus now you'll be getting paid for CD's both recording and selling, concerts, posters, modeling, and everything else you do with the band."

"So if I'm on a poster and someone buys it I make money from it?"

"Yea basically. Right now there's about $40,000 on your Visa. Before I forget here's Adam's he's got a few grand on it from also doing the video"

"Dinner everyone" Someone said on the intercom.

During dinner we talked about me singing, concerts which were coming up next month if I wanted to be in them which I did, but I don't want to risk my pregnancy so I have to talk to Dr. Smith about it. We're touring during the summer, and since I'm home schooled next moth my tutor would be going with us meaning we'd need a bigger bus. After dinner I sat and watched some TV while everyone went to play in the game room.

"Hey Clare" Adam said as he walked in with a duffle bag.

"Hey Adam" I got up and hugged him. "So your mom let you stay?"

"Yea, but I had to tell her you're pregnant and she swore not to tell anyone not even my dad or Drew if she does she becomes my maid for a whole year not counting the days I'm here"

"Wow now I know she won't tell."

Adam and I then walked to his room and he loved it. His room was decorated like a gaming room his walls were white, across from his bed was a brown dresser with a 32" plasma wide screen TV, under the TV was an X-Box 360 with games next to it along with controllers, there were two book cases next to his bed filled with comics, and shelves around his room with video game consuls, games and controllers that went with said consuls. I can say if I wouldn't have known this was Adam's room before I entered I would've known when I looked around.

"This is better than what I expected" Adam said as he spun around his room

"I'm glad you like it and this is yours" I said handing him his Visa

"Who's it from?"

"Frank he said there's a few grand on it from the video"

Adam put his Visa in his wallet and unpacked his stuff while I went to shower. I finally had a chance to actually look around at what was in my room besides my walls. I had a plasma flat screen TV across from my bed over top of my dresser, a make up vanity probably from Scout, a closet with all my clothes, my dresser had all my clothes in it and here I thought Andy or someone just laid out my school uniform and accessories before I went to sleep. Each side of my bed had a night stand with a small lamp on it, and there was a long mirror on the back of my bathroom door.

After my shower I checked on Adam, he was in his room playing video games.

"Adam I'm going to my room to watch TV, I'm probably going to sleep soon as well" I told him

"Ok I'll join you just let me shut this off."

After Adam shut off his video game we went into my room. Adam liked my room especially when it glows in the dark. We watched TV for about an hour and went to bed at 10.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	13. 5 months

**Just published another story yesterday titled "Home" it's got two chapters please check it out. **

* * *

I'm sitting in my room at Kate's getting ready for my doctors appointment and talked to Alli for a little since Adam had to go home for a little. I mainly stayed here on weekends now so Kate could take me to my Saturday appointments once a month and we'd spend time together since her weeks were busy.

"Clare" Kate called

"Yes" I answered

"I have to go to work so I won't be able to take you to the appointment I can leave you bus fare if you want."

"It's ok I'll call Andy"

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow I'm off then and I'm not being called in"

"Ok"

I picked up my phone as I heard the door shut. I didn't really have to dial anyone since everyone's number was set up in my speed dial.

"Hello Love" Andy said

"I have a question you don't have to do anything if you don't want to" I stated

"What is it?"

"I have a, um, doctor appointment today and Kate won't be able to take Adam and I -"

"Of course I'll take you two."

"Thank you Andy"

"You're welcome plus I was planning on stopping by and taking updated pics of you for Scout, but this will be better. Did you hear from Eli yet?"

"No, but do you know something about him I don't?"

"Um no" I could tell he was lying, but I didn't want to pry besides if Eli wanted to contact me he would and Andy knew that.

"Ok well I'll be there shortly I gotta pick up a pack of cigarettes, and the guys are used to living in a smoke free environment now."

"Ok Adam should be here soon." I said as I hung up.

_Knock Knock _

"Hey Adam" I said opening the door letting him inside

"Hey where's Kate?"

"She got called into work Andy's on his way."

"Ok."

"So how was time at home?"

"Boring I hated it, but my mom was happy so I guess it's ok."

"I talked to Alli"

"Really how is she?"

"She's still ecstatic to find out her best friend is well known in her school." I said as I started to cry

"What's wrong?"

"I miss Eli all of a sudden."

"It's ok Clare, he'll come back" Adam reassured me

"Yea I keep trying to tell myself it's just temporary so I don't get all worked up, but it's been three months."

"I think it's mood swings, you'll be fine."

"Adam it's not my moods. Ugh how long does it take to pick up a pack of freaking cigarettes and why the hell did Eli have to leave?" I yelled.

"Cigarettes?"

"Andy said he'll be here after he gets cigarettes whenever that is."

"Oh"

_Knock Knock _

I opened the door and threw myself at the person on the front steps without looking to see who it was and I cried into his chest squeezing him tightly. I felt his arms move around my waist and I did take notice to his black shirt and black skinny jeans before hugging into him.

"I'm sorry I don't even know why I'm crying like this" I said holding onto whoever was in front of me.

"It's ok Clare just calm down, also don't throw yourself on whoever knocks on the door you'll never know who could be on the other end, and it's probably just your-"

"Don't say it dude she'll go from sad to angry in 0.2 seconds." Adam said cutting him off

"Say what?" I said looking at Andy

"Sorry I took so long."

"It's ok" I said wiping my eyes. "Let's go if everyone's ready and I knew who was at the door it had to be either you or Eli."

"Oh" Andy said

"Let's go" Adam said

I grabbed my black purse, locked the door, and Adam shut it as we left. We got into Andy's car, I sat in the passenger side as Adam sat in the back and we drove off listening to Avenged Sevenfold.

Adam gave Andy the directions as I lost myself in the lyrics and sang along.

"_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost it's empty and cold without you here too many people to ache over" _

Then I felt tears freely run down my cheeks and a hand across my lower back rubbing it. At that moment visions of Eli came in my head:

"_I'm losing everyone I love" _

"_No me. I'm not going anywhere" _

"_Here's what I want Clare, I want you to not give up on me you're the only one that makes me feel like I could get better." _

"_Then I guess you're stuck with me just like you said I'm stuck with you" _

The tears then started to fall harder.

"Stuck with each other" I chuckled to myself

Andy rubbed my back I don't know if he stopped rubbing my back or not.

"We're here" Adam said as I wiped my eyes.

Andy shut off the ignition and got out of the car.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked from behind me still in his seat

"I just miss Eli even more now."

"He'll come back I'm sure of it."

Andy opened my door and help me out my stomach is a noticeable when I wear tight clothes now so I've been wearing extra baggy clothes. I've only have two more weeks of school before I'm home schooled and on tour, hopefully things are better and I don't break down on stage.

Andy had his hand on my lower back until we got into the office then I went to sign in. After singing in I sat down in between Adam and Andy.

"Ms. Edwards" The nurse yelled

"That's us" I said as we got up

Adam and Andy followed me.

Once we got in the room I sat on the table bed, there was an ultrasound machine next to me.

_Knock knock_

"Come in" I yelled

"I'm here to draw blood" A nurse said as she pulled in a small cart with tubes, needles, and elastic bands.

I reached for a hand to squeeze I didn't care who's.

"I'm sorry Clare, but you squeeze to hard" Adam said

I squeezed my eyes shut and moved my hand to the side of the table bed and squeezed it, moments after Andy picked up my hand and I opened my eyes.

"Squeeze as hard as you want" He said sincerely I smiled

"She squeezes really hard dude."

"You forget I'm used to pain I have tattoos, she can't hurt any worse then they did."

I looked at the nurse who walked to me with a needle.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"J-just petrified of needles" I said softly and closed my eyes.

I flinched when I felt the elastic being tied around my left arm.

"Don't worry I'm just checking your veins, no stabbing yet." She said Adam chuckled and my grip on Andy's hand tightened a little I know I didn't squeeze hard enough to hurt him.

"Can you not scare the hell out of her please" Andy said

The nurse took out an alcohol pad and wiped off an area of my arm, I clenched my right fist and gripped Andy's hand with my left as I awaited the initial "stabbing" as the nurse put it.

I felt the needle going into my arm as I tightened my grip on Andy's hand as well as my left fist, and I squeezed my eyes shut as hard as humanly possible.

"Can you unclench your fist it'll allow your blood to flow faster" the nurse said as she gently tapped my fist

I slowly unclenched my fist.

"It's ok Clare" Andy said calmly

I just shook my head and released the grip on his hand a little bit. I know if Eli were here he'd kiss my forehead and brush my air away from my face as I squeezed his hand, but now it's just my baby and I. Of course I have Adam, Andy, and the rest of the Black Veil Brides, but they aren't my Eli.

"Ok all done" the nurse said as she applied pressure to a cotton ball on my arm before putting a band aid on it.

I let go of Andy's hand as he released the tension in his fingers.

"Told you she squeezes hard" Adam chuckled

"Not really hard just long' Andy said still sitting by my side.

"How many tubes did she take I feel kinda sleepy now, but the baby just kicked for the first time." I said as I laid down trying not to drift off to sleep.

"4 tubes and I'm glad the baby kicked" Andy said

_Knock Knock_

"Come in" Adam yelled

Dr. Smith entered the room this time. Andy was still next to me when I looked over and Adam was next to Andy.

"A new face, so are you the father?" Dr. Smith asked Andy

"No, but I told Clare if she ever wants me to find her other half I will" Andy stated

"He's my fake husband long story" I said as I removed the bandage from my arm along with the cotton ball.

"Ok you're now 5 months, time to check your weight and blood pressure."

My weight was 120 pounds and my blood pressure I was told is normal.

"Ready for an ultrasound?"

"Do you need to ask?" I said answering Dr. Smith's question with another question as I pulled my shirt over my belly.

We all faced the screen as Dr. Smith put the mouse on my belly moving the blue gel around.

"Here's your baby would you like to know the gender?"

"Of course" I said

"You're having a healthy baby girl."

"Elliana(1)" I said looking at the screen

Andy took a picture of the screen

"You do know we can give you actual print outs." Dr. Smith stated

"Clare has a pretty big second family" Andy said as he sent the picture

"How big?"

"Counting me and Adam there's 7"

"Ok that's a lot."

"Can you find out my exact due date?"

"January 10th"

I looked over to Andy who was texting nonstop and my phone starting going off as well, but I just ignored it.

Once the appointment was done I made another one and checked my texts, they were all from the back congratulating me and asking if I had any names picked out I told them Elliana Diane.

"Ready?" Andy asked

"Yea I gotta go back to Kate's she's off tomorrow so we're spending time together."

"Ok, Adam?" Andy said

"I'm going with Clare and I'll probably get my mom to drive me home tomorrow morning."

"Ok."

We then all drove off and I took a nap with Adam's arms wrapped around me to make sure I didn't roll on my belly, he woke me up for dinner and made me eat. We stayed up till 11pm and there was no Kate, so we left her a note and went to sleep.

* * *

**(1) Elliana is the female version of Elijah I googled it lol. **

**I bet you all thought Clare would be hugging Eli when she opened the door. He'll be in here soon I promise. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	14. Boku no Hatsukoi ni Kimi wo Sasagu

Adam and I woke up at 10 at exactly the same time.

"Clare you screamed in your sleep again."

"Again?"

"Yea you've been doing it a lot lately plus crying in your sleep."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Never felt the need to."

"Oh."

"I've gotta go soon my mom wants me there for an hour or so she'll drop me off at home later."

"Ok does Andy know he's not taking you home with us?"

"No, I'll surprise him when I show up."

"Ok he sent me a text saying he's coming at 3 and you can change in the bathroom I'll change out here."

When Adam took his belongings in the bathroom with him I changed out of my pajamas into black stretch skinny bondage pants, a baggy Avenged Sevenfold shirt, arm warmers, wristbands to match, black combat boots, broken heart earrings, a black heart necklace, and a spiked collar. I straightened my hair and styled it like I normally do. I did my make up just the same and then Adam was done in the bathroom. We went downstairs once I was done my make up.

"Morning kids."

"Morning Kate" I said

"Morning" Adam replied

Kate made us breakfast and Mrs. Torres came to get Adam shortly after he finished eating.

"So I was thinking we could play a game and watch a movie either before, during, or after lunch, what time does Andy plan on getting here?"

"3 based on the text he based on the text."

Kate didn't let me help her with the dishes, but after they were done we played a few card games as we talked, we listened and danced to music, and just basically hung out. We decided to eat pizza rolls as we watched a movie, I got to pick one out of Kate's huge collection of DVDs as she made the pizza rolls which shouldn't take too long.

There was one movie that stood out on the cover it was called "Boku no Hatsukoi ni Kimi wo Sasagu" I picked it up on the cover was two students in an empty class room one boy one girl. The boy was taller of course and they looked like they were about to kiss. It looked really interesting so I turned it over to see if the description was in English and it was. It read:

_Takuma, a boy who is told he will die before he's 20, and Mayu, is a girl who is in love with him. The story begins when they are little kids. Mayu, whose father is a doctor, meets Takuma, who is hospitalized in her father's workplace. They develop feelings for each other, but Mayu learns of Takuma's grave illness and that he will die before he turns 20. The distraught children make one promise for an uncertain future. Time passes, and the girl becomes a young woman, and the boy, a young man. Mayu continues to support and love Takuma. On the other hand, Takuma, who knows his days are numbered, pushes away his feelings for Mayu and distances himself from her. He cannot stand to see her cry or hurt her more than he already has. Then Mayu meets another man who has feelings for her, and Takuma meets a woman who has the same illness, and their feelings for each other begin to waver. Misunderstandings, unsaid thoughts, the frustrations and chagrin of youth. What will become of their love while the clock keeps ticking away in Takuma's life?_

It sounded interesting too and I really want to watch it.

"Kate how about Boku no…" I said having trouble with the pronunciation "This one" I held it up.

"Oh that it's Boku no Hatsukoi ni Kimi wo Sasagu I had a friend teach me the pronunciation of it, but I don't know the translation. I stumbled across it by accident I haven't watched it yet."

"Can we watch it and please teach me how to pronounce it."

"Yea I've been wanting to see it, but I haven't found the time"

Kate got the pizza rolls from the oven as she taught me how to pronounce the title.

"Kate that's a lot of pizza rolls." I said as she pulled out two cookie trays.

"Well I'd rather cook too much than too little."

I mouthed an "oh"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"I'll get it" I said

I got up as Kate put a platter of pizza rolls on the table and set everything up for the movie. I opened the door.

"Andy you're two hours early" I said as I let him inside.

"I couldn't stay at that place any longer everyone kept asking when I'd leave to come get you and Adam locked himself in his room. I did the same, but it didn't work."

Kate and I laughed.

"We're just about to watch a movie if you want to join us I make extra food." Kate said

"What movie?" Andy asked

I held up the case to show Andy.

"I Give You My First Love, they actually made that into a move."

"You know Japanese?" I asked

"No, Ashley reads manga(1) sometimes and when I'd ask him for the title he'd give me the English translation after looking it up, the movie just happens to be one of the manga he's read."

"Oh"

We all sat on the couch to watch the move and eat. I took a napkin full of pizza rolls before the movie started just incase it got interesting I didn't have to look away.

The movie had a very interesting beginning and it kept making me want to watch it more. I never took my eyes off the screen not even to get more pizza rolls, but Andy refilled my napkin every time I felt around the empty napkin looking for food. I cried and yelled during the movie and Andy gave me a tissue when I cried. After the movie ended I still cried.

I looked over to Kate who also had tears in her eyes.

"I'll clean up the dishes" Kate said as she stood to her feet.

"I'll go up stairs and wash off my face" I said

Andy followed me up the stairs and into the bedroom. I dead stopped in the middle of the room and broke down.

"It's ok clam down." Andy said holding me to his chest.

"If you look back at the movie Takuma kept his promise to Mayu even if it wasn't the way he wanted it to be. In Mayu's eyes Takuma kept his promise and she was happy and sad, but to her he still kept his promise. Why couldn't Eli keep his?" I sobbed into Andy's chest

Andy just held me as I cried not knowing how to respond.

"Kids time to come down" Kate yelled

Not wanting to walk and knowing Andy wouldn't ask questions I moved my arms to his shoulders since he's a foot taller than me my arms aren't quite long enough for me to wrap them around his neck. Knowing what I wanted, without saying anything Andy picked me up bridal style I put my head in his neck.

"I'm tired" I whispered into his ear as tears still sobbed involuntarily.

Andy nodded and I soon fell asleep in his arms.

**ELI'S POV**

I sat in the kitchen as my mom went to call Clare and Andy again. The only thing I knew about the two from the magazines was that they're extremely close, but not dating.

"Is she ok?" I heard my mom ask

I moved to the door way so they couldn't see me as I eavesdropped. Clare was sleeping on the couch and Andy was sitting next to her.

"She's just…I don't know, she was so full of life when I first met her and you could see the life show in her eyes, now it's like she's slowly dying inside" He said playing with his lip ring and wiping Clare's bangs from her face. "It's starting to kill me to see her like this I've managed to keep her happy and let her cry on me, she seems to like it when I hold her, Scout's also been trying to help and come here, but it seems like she's lost she needs Eli" Andy stated as he looked at Clare while she slept

"I'm Eli" I said as I walked into the room. I could see Andy's face light up when he seem me.

"Andy" Clare called in her sleep which made me jealous, but it was my fault.

"Yea Love" Andy responded

"Eli, Eli don't" she yelled then paused "go" she whispered as tears fell fast from her eyes.

I now see how much hurt I've caused her and tears started to form in my eyes.

"Shh, shh Princess it's ok I'm here" Andy said trying to sooth Clare

I took a look at Andy's shirt it was black with wet spots probably from Clare crying into it.

Clare's cries died down as I took a seat.

"Clare needs you if you haven't noticed." Andy said

"I don't plan on leaving her again" I replied to him

"I know why you left Adam told me after that kid died." Andy stated

My mom looked at Andy puzzled

"The news paper said he got hit by a senior citizen who went into cardiac arrest behind the wheel killing Mark Fitzgerald, the driver also died as well."

"But what does that have to do with you leaving Eli?" My mom asked

"Well two weeks before I left Fitz promised to hurt Clare and I ignored it, but his treats started to get worse and I tried to take my phone to the police but his cell was registered to a bogus name. The day I left when I reached Ottawa Fitz sent me pictures of Clare from a different number and I sent him one of me in Ottawa next to a sign that said 'Welcome to Ottawa' so he'd believe me when I told him I moved then he stopped texting about Clare, but Adam said he saw Fitz around a lot."

"So you left to protect Clare?" My mom asked I nodded.

Clare started crying in her sleep again and Andy touched her hand.

"When did she start dressing like that?" I asked

"After you left things kinda went down hill for Clare, she drug Adam to the mall with her the next day and came back with a whole new wardrobe and threw her old one away." my mom said softly

"I basically don't know anything about Clare now do I?" I asked sadly

My mom shook her head "Honey she's been through so much you wouldn't believe, she's lost so many people"

"We're scare that if she loses someone else-"

"I'm not leaving her again" I said cutting Andy off as his phone rang.

"Hello?" Andy answered

"She's still sleeping we'll be home once she wakes up"

"Tell Frank to watch TV or something, we'll be there soon Jake"

"Ok bye"

"Is everything ok" My mom asked once Andy hung up his phone

"Yea everyone misses Clare, Frank wants us home, and Frank better be happy he pays Clare or she'd kill him." Andy said rubbing the back of his head "She's going to be pissed" he mumbled.

"Mmm" Clare said starting to move

"Good afternoon Princess" Andy said looking at Clare, her eyes were still closed

"After noon and sorry for falling asleep on you" Clare said opening her eyes looking at Andy

"Don't worry about it Love, there's a surprise for you"

Andy looked over to me and Clare's eyes followed his gaze.

**CLARE'S POV**

I looked at Eli and he smirked at me nervously oh how that smirk make me melt, but now wasn't the time to think of that. He ran away and didn't bother to keep in touch or give a legitimate explanation and he lied to me.

"I missed you Clare" Eli said as I sat up

"Could have fooled me"

"I did tons"

"Well you have a very good way of showing it Eli"

"Look I know I didn't call or anything, but I have my reasons."

Andy and Kate left leaving me to talk to Eli alone.

"Which are probably loads of bull"

"Clare it's been hell without you"

"Like it's been easy for me?" I cried

"I'm sorry Clare"

"Eli you don't get it I felt alone"

"You have your parents"

I shook my head "They're gone they abandoned me too, Alli and I don't talk much, Adam is the only one out of the people we have in common since you left, I have Andy and the rest of Black Veil Brides, but-" I paused

"Say it Clare" Eli said

I shook my head not wanting to confirm my feelings or confront them or even admit to them.

"Clare out with it" Eli demanded

I jumped off the couch facing Eli.

"I missed you and I love you is that what you want to hear?" I yelled and sobbed uncontrollably after

Eli stood and pulled me towards him and Elliana kicked rapidly. I pushed Eli away.

"I can't I'm sorry I don't know if I can trust you."

"Clare you can I love you I always have and always will."

"I know that, but I can't trust that you won't leave us again." I sobbed

"I won't leave you again." Eli said holding my hands

"Eli you don't get it"

"Than explain everything to me."

"My parents abandoned me after you left-"

"I was told that by my mom"

"What else were you told?" I asked

"That you're parents abandoned you, your life changed, you need me whether you want to admit it or not and I need you too."

_I can't tell him he'll just run again or freak if I mention Elliana, but I know I have to. _I thought as I pulled away from Eli

"I know I don't know everything about you anymore like I used to Clare, but I want to be with you again even if it means playing 21 questions again." Eli chuckled

"Ok name one thing I currently don't know like have you dated anyone during the time you were gone?"

"No I haven't dated or slept with anyone I haven't even let a female in my apartment when I had it."

"You had an apartment?"

"And a job until I came back for you I left it all for you Clare." Eli paused and moved his finger over my mouth so I couldn't say anything "Ok who's Frank and why does he pay you?"

I laughed

"Frank is my manager I'm part of BVB now our single goes on shelves in two weeks, boy it feels weird saying that." I laughed "Honesty time Eli, why did you leave?"

"…"

"Out with it Goldsworthy" I demanded

"Fitz threatened you he had pictures and said he'd hurt you if I didn't leave I couldn't go to the police I've tried."

"So you didn't tell me instead you up and left?"

Eli nodded

"So why did your parents abandon you?"

"You can't freak or anything since it's your fault you don't know."

"I won't get mad or freak out"

"Promise"

"Ugh I promise Clare just tell me"

I grabbed Eli's hand and put it on my belly so he would feel Elliana kick. When she kicked Eli just looked at me without saying anything.

"Her name's Elliana Diane" I said

"How far along are you?"

"5 and a half months"

"So when you called to talk to me saying there was something important you had to tell me you were going to tell me you're pregnant?"

I nodded

"God I'm so stupid I should have known now because of my own actions I missed the first 5 and a half months of your pregnancy"

"Eli it's ok you're here now."

My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said into the phone

"You and Andy need to be here to record Carolyn"

"I'm kinda busy right now Frank"

"Really what makes you too busy for recording you're usually excited about it"

"Eli's back"

"Great bring him along and come back now"

"We're talking we'll be home soon to record Carolyn"

"Fine hurry up."

"Go watch TV or play in the arcade or go swimming, or tell Scout to add a bowling alley so you can go bowling do what ever just let me talk to Eli. I'm pretty sure you could find something in the house to keep you busy bye Frank" I said and hung up.

"Ok there's an arcade in your house" Eli stated

"Yea along with other stuff I think everyone's tired of getting bored Scout's probably going to have to add a few floors soon because now Frank's angry and is probably going to have Scout add things"

"So am I forgiven?" Eli asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes you're forgiven for now."

"Ok good now tell me about our daughter obviously my mom knows."

I nodded "Well she's healthy and doing really well my busy schedule doesn't put any stress on my body so everything's set for next month after I got to the doctor and confirm."

"What's next month?"

"I'm going to the doctors next month and then on tour for a month Scout's going to get us a bigger bus."

"Shouldn't you rest?"

"I will on the bus and at home."

"Ok we should go are you coming with us?"

"Yes and I'm not letting you go again I love you Clare" Eli kissed my temple "and I love our daughter Elliana" Eli kissed my belly "how did you come up with that name?" Eli said as he wrapped his arm around me

"I love you too Eli and Elliana is the female version of Elijah I thought if you didn't come back I'd still have a piece of you here."

"Well I'm back so no need to worry about that."

"Andy we have to go Frank's getting anxious" I yelled

"Ok is Eli coming?"

"Yes"

"Sorry mom I'll finish catching up when Clare comes back."

"That's next weekend, but go with your family I love you Eli"

"I love you too mom"

With that we were out the door.

"Hey Eli?"

"Yea"

"Aishiteru(2)" I said as we walked out the door with Andy

"Eh? Where did you learn Japanese?"

"Well your mom has a japanese movie and the words Aishiteru were there and I know the meaning."

* * *

**1. Manga-Japanese comic books**

**2. Aishiteru is the strongest way to say "I love you" in Japanese.**

**Boku No Hatsukoi ni Kimi wo Sasagu is actually a manga and a movie I have the link if you want to see it or read the manga(which sadly isn't completed) let me know and yes the actual translation is "I give you my first love" **

**What happens next will Eli finally be able to hear Clare record? Will he go to school with Clare? O.o **

**Please review and let me know what you think, also who should drive Clare home Eli or Andy?**


	15. Aishiteru

"What does aishiteru mean?" Eli asked

"Not telling you, I'll tell you when you earn back my trust don't think I'm letting you off that easy."

"Who's hearse?" Andy asked

"Oh that's Morty he belongs to Eli"

"Awesome the group will love him, Clare make sure Eli doesn't get lost as you follow."

"I won't Andy"

Eli and I then went to Morty and drove off following Andy.

"Hey Eli?"

"Yea Clare"

"Have you made friends at your old school?" I asked nervously

"Not really"

"Are you moving in with us?"

"If you want me to mom already thinks I'm coming back next weekend anyway."

"I want you to move in, but you're still not fully off the hook."

"Clare?"

"Yea Eli"

"I haven't had a chance to tell you this, but you look amazing dressed goth"

"Thank you Eli"

"So what does the skull bat on your shirt represent?"

I looked down at my shirt and didn't notice "Avenged Sevenfold" wasn't written on it.

"Oh it's Avenged Sevenfold's logo."

"Hey you're wearing one of my wrist bands" Eli chuckled

"I needed something to remind me of you"

"Aww Clare" Eli said sarcastically

I looked up and we were at a red light so I smacked Eli's arm playfully

"I've really missed you, you know"

"I know"

Eli grabbed my hand and we drove the rest of the way in silence just enjoying each other's company. It seemed like the ride there was 5 minutes long.

"Home Sweet Home" I said as we pulled along side our house.

"This is home?" Eli exclaimed

"Yea what did you think it was?"

"I don't know a big ass recording studio…"

I laughed.

"No it's home the whole group lives here you'll meet them soon."

We pulled into the garage behind Andy then we exited Morty.

"What do you think?" Andy asked

"It's huge" Eli stated

"So do you have your things I'm assuming you're moving in"

"Yea it's all in here."

Andy turned around and held down a button.

"Guys we're in the garage" Andy yelled into a speaker

Shortly everyone, but Adam who was still in his room came to the garage and we asked them to move the boxes to my room and leave Morty and my room alone and they did.

"Come on you two" Andy said

"The door's this way" I stated as I pointed to the garage door.

"Yea but the elevator is over here" Andy said

"Oh" I mouthed

"You have an elevator in here?" Eli whispered in my ear as we walked

"Yea I'm not allowed to use the stairs" I said loudly Eli laughed

Eli, Andy, and I got on the elevators to go to the recording studio.

"This place is amazing" Eli stated

"Normally everyone spends a lot of time in their room" I stated

"We all decorated it however we want and bought things from magazines that we liked, the company paid for it all" Andy said

The elevator door dinged and we walked into the recording studio to see Frank standing there.

"Ok the producers want a love song so we took every 'can't' out of 'Carolyn' and replaced them with 'can' in order to make it more like a love song so get in there and sing. I would also like you two to act as if you were on stage Clare you've got the first verse"

I didn't even get to kiss Eli before I was rushed into the recording room as I called it. I noticed cordless headphones and put them on as did Andy and we nodded to begin.

"Clare you have the first verse, Andy you have the second one, you both have the chorus begin."

I swayed with my eyes close as the music flowed through the headphones I could feel Andy pacing around the room. I opened my eyes to sing and when my verse was done Andy turned to face me as we sang the chorus together and he walked towards each other, when his verse came on we turned to face Frank and Eli as they acted as the audience and, when the last chorus came on Andy and I faced each other we were only separated by our microphones as we stopped singing.

"Perfect you're both done" Frank announced

Andy, Eli, and I got back on the elevator only Eli and I went to our room.

"So now we unpack" Eli groaned as we got off the elevator

"Nope chances are the maids already did." I stated as I got to the door.

"Maida?"

"Yea the company hired a cook and I'm guessing more than one maid though I don't always see them I know they're here because my laundry will be done the next day and put away and my bed's always made, but I've seen one."

"I could get used to this."

"Oh there's also a wake up call and menus on the night stand they change sometimes."

Once Eli and I got to our room I opened to door and went in. Eli walked in behind me and looked appalled.

"This room is so amazing."

"I know when I lay on the bed with the lights out and look up at the ceiling it's just like when we laid in the park on our third date remember?" I said as I laid on the bed looking at the ceiling

"How could I forget" Eli stated

I felt Eli move on the bed and I shut my eyes soon Eli's lips crashed onto mine. We kissed for about 5 minutes, but the sensation still made me melt.

"I love you so much Clare"

"I love you too Eli and look around the maid did unpack, most of your clothes are probably in the walk-in closet"

I looked around to find new pictures of Eli and I on the night stands and spread on the dresser.

"Dinner!" someone yelled over the intercom.

Eli and I walked hand in hand to the elevator and then to the kitchen. Adam joined us for dinner too.

"Eli you're back if you leave again I swear man" Adam chuckled as they hugged

"Missed you too Adam"

"So Clare I'm guessing you told him about your little secret"

"Yea I know about Elliana" Eli said as he moved beside me.

Everyone sat down as we talked and ate lasagna. Eli was welcomed with open arms and everyone greeted him. As we finished dinner Eli went to take his plate to the sink and I stopped him.

"Do that and the maid will yell at you, that's how I seen her." I stated

Andy and I went to our rooms and Adam went to give Eli a tour of the house at my request. Andy and I left the elevator together.

"Andy can I talk to you?" I asked

"Of course what's up" I followed him into his room

It was my first time in Andy's room no one has ever been in here, but him. His walls were white with tons of shelves stacked with video games like Adam's, DVD's, books, comics, and a few posters.

"You're still taking me to and from school right?" I asked

"If you want, but Eli's back"

"Eli's a year older than me and I might not have any classes with him plus it'll be hard for him to help with the paparazzi" I said

"Then yes I will continue taking you."

"Thank you Andy."

I noticed a poster for an upcoming movie and seen Scout's picture on it as I was about to leave.

"Hey Andy isn't that Scout?" I said pointing to the poster

"Yea she's an actress we were going to surprise you by watching Halloween 2 with you."

"Um…I'm terrified of horror movies they scare the crap out of me"

Andy chuckled

"All right we'll watch the 'Runaways' one day just you, me, Scout, and Eli like a double date if you want and its not scary Dakota Fanning's in it."

"That sounds great and I'm not telling Eli so don't let him know"

"I won't" Andy replied

I started to walk out of his room.

"Clare?" Andy called back

"Yea"

"If we need to sing an other love song and you want to rewrite one feel free."

"Um there's only two actual love songs 'Carolyn' and 'The Mortician's Daughter' and I'm not going to do anything with 'The Mortician's Daughter' since you wrote it for Scout"

"How did you know?"

"She mentioned her dad being a mortician when I asked her how movies with blood and guts didn't bother her. Adam said I scream in my sleep a lot, but I don't think anyone else knew besides him and Kate…." I paused

"The rooms are sound proof"

"Thank you and I think I'm going to go to my room to watch TV"

"Good night Love"

"Night Andy"

I walked into my room and when I got inside Eli was already in bed waiting for me.

"I got my uniforms my mom just dropped them off."

I looked at Eli and smirked

"What are you thinking Edwards?"

"Oh just trying to picture you in a light blue polo.." I giggled

"So tonight I figured we'd lay in bed and watch TV just the two of us and Adam told me you still like to roll in your sleep so I'll have to keep my arm around you." Eli chuckled at the last part.

"I guess so"

I kissed Eli and then got ready for bed I put on black silky pajamas with skulls and crossbones on them.

"Clare you look amazing in those pajamas even if your baby bump is showing"

I giggled. Eli stripped into his boxers and we laid down to watch TV. I know Eli's staying I can feel it.

"I love you Eli"

"I love you too Clare"

Eli and I watched TV until 10 and then we decided to go to sleep.


	16. When in Doubt Confuse Jenna

Eli and I woke up in the morning and we got ready for school I couldn't wait to see Eli in a new color. I finished getting dressed before he did and I sat at my vanity to do my hair

"Wow Eli" I said as he walked out of the bathroom in his uniform god he looked good in light blue

"I miss the red polo" he groaned I laughed

"I'm ready just a few more finishing touches." I said as I finished my hair

I added a choker, a necklace, some rings from the music video, my brass knuckle earrings, arm warmers, and arm bands.

"Now for shoes" I said as I put my finger on my lips "Eli can you hand me my black DC sneakers they're in the closet?"

"Yea" Eli opened the closet as I did my makeup.

"Clare, care to explain these?" Eli said holding up a pair of thigh high boots and white high heeled Mary Janes.

"Oh they're just my club boots and wedding shoes I got to keep them along with the wedding ring, and the rest of the costumes from the music video even the outfits, they're in the closet."

"You have a wedding dress and a wedding ring?" Eli asked in shock

"Yes it's from a music video we did a press conference about it."

"Oh"

"You didn't see the conference did you"

"I did I just forgot about it and I didn't see the video"

"Oh, well I'll have Andy show you the video."

I applied the finishing touches to my makeup today I added the scar to the side of my face and did my make up a little extreme to match Andy's. Eli handed my sneakers and I got my phone as we left the room.

_Buzz Buzz_

_Hey Clare we released your recording of Perfect Weapon yesterday at 4 to iTunes your version of Carolyn will be the next single. _

"What's up?" Eli asked as we got on the elevator

"Frank told me our version of Perfect Weapon was release yesterday to iTunes at 4 so today it's probably on Youtube amongst other sites."

"Oh"

Eli wrapped his arm around me probably knowing that I'm a bit upset about the song being released without telling me before hand. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he kissed my temple as the doors opened.

"What's up Princess?" Andy asked

"Frank told me about Perfect Weapon" I said as Eli and I walked to the table

"Are you mad?" Andy asked

"No just a little upset that no one warned me, but other than that I'm ok."

"Well on the plus side you look like part of the band." Andy stated

"Thanks"

Eli and I sat at the table to eat breakfast.

"Morning guys"

"Morning" Andy said

"Morning Adam" I said as I looked up

Eli nodded

The four of us ate breakfast as everyone slept.

"So Eli how does it feel wearing color again?" Adam asked

"I hate it" Eli groaned

Andy and I laughed

"Don't worry Eli I'll be joining the world of color before we leave." Andy said

"Oh Andy can I have your phone so I can show Eli the video to A Devil For Me?"

Andy handed me his cell and I loaded the video and handed Eli the phone who watched in amusement.

"You still have those outfits Clare?" Eli asked with a devious smile

"Yes but the don't fit"

"Oh, but they will after Elliana is born" Eli stated

"Guys time for school" Adam said as we all finished eating

"Ok" I replied

Eli grabbed his stuff as we got up from the table.

"Where's your backpack and Degrassi jacket?" Eli asked

I looked around and seen Andy by the door wearing my Degrassi jacket with my backpack over his left shoulder and his leather jacket draped on his right arm.

"Andy is wearing them, I wear his leather jacket." I stated as we walked towards Andy

"Why do you switch jackets?" Eli asked as I put on Andy's jacket

"Wearing Clare's jacket makes me feel like I fit in." Andy stated as we walked out the door Adam following

"Fit in where?"

"Degrassi" I stated before Andy could

"Degrassi?" Eli asked

"He goes to all my classes with me and listens to my iPod so he doesn't get overly bored"

"Plus he helps Clare fend off KC, Jenna, Chantay and other students." Adam stated as we got to the car.

"KC and Jenna?" Eli asked

"Yea" I said

"What do they want?"

"The car's open" Andy said as he unlocked it.

"Jenna wants us to make her famous" I said as I got into the passenger side

Eli sat in the back behind me and Adam sat behind Andy, Andy put my book bag in the back and walked to get in the car.

"Jenna's a stupid blonde" Andy said as he entered the car

We all laughed, on the way to school we talked about everything that happened since Eli left and Eli talked about how he worked and went to school.

Andy pulled into the parking log and you could immediately see the paparazzi.

"10 minutes earlier than normal and they still beat us" Andy groaned

"We at least we'll beat Chantay, hopefully" I said

Andy pulled into a parking spot, shut off the ignition, put a hat on my head, put one on his, we put our IDs on, and then we all left the car. I waited outside next to the passenger door with Eli as Andy got my backpack from the back. After Andy shut the back door he walked to me past Eli, grabbed my waist, and led me to school.

We walked through the parking lot with our heads down and about a foot in front of Adam and Eli. As we reached the paparazzi I could hear bits and pieces of questions they were asking as Andy kept saying "No comment." some camera lights flashed and shortly later we were escorted inside.

Once we were inside the school Andy and I took our hats off leaving Eli and Adam to catch up to us before walking to our lockers.

"Well we missed Chantay" Eli said moving to my side as we continued walking

Then we seen Jenna and KC in front of our lockers.

"Move please" I said pushing them away with my hands.

"So I see Eli's back now" KC stated

"Not to sound all redumbdant" Jenna started to say

We all laughed to ourselves cutting Jenna off

"Jenna it's redundant" KC said looking at Jenna

"That's what I said redumbdant" Jenna said

"Hey KC stop teaching your girl words with more than two syllables" Eli said as he shut his locker

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jenna asked

I shut my locker and Eli wrapped his arm around me

"Nothing Jenna" KC said

We all walked away laughing

"Fucking retards" Andy laughed we joined

"Clare you should be pissed KC left you for someone so stupid" Adam chuckled

"Well she's got me now" Eli said

"And Eli's better than KC" I added

"Wait that KC left a genius such as yourself for someone so stupid she makes Jessica Simpson look smart?" Andy asked

We all laughed and went to roam the halls until the bell rang

"I wonder if KC told her that buffalo wings aren't made from actual buffalo" Adam chuckled causing us all to laugh

"Ms. Edwards I see your song came and everything's already for you, Mr. Goldsworthy, and Mr. Torres next week I've talked to all your teachers and they'll e-mail you your work while you go on tour for the next few months and then when you come back call and we'll send a tutor from one of our sister schools" Mr. Simpson said as he stopped us in the hall

"We will." I replied

"Welcome back Mr. Goldsworthy." Simpson said

"Ok so next few months?" Eli asked as we started to walk away

"Well we had to tell them something to get you guys out of school until Clare had the baby."

"And when they find out?" I asked

"I remember last time you said that only it the wording was different" Eli stated remembering the stink bomb incident

"I'll take care of it" Andy stated

"Not the answer I used, but it was close" Eli chuckled

"Ok so class time." I announced as the bell rang

Eli and I kissed each other goodbye, well more like made out for a minute or three, then parted to our classes which were next door to each other

"Today feels like it's going to be a long day" I groaned

"Or it could be redumbdant" Adam chuckled causing Andy and I to laugh as we took our seats

The teacher started talking and I turned to see Andy reading a comic book and listening to my iPod. I scribbled him a note.

_Taking a liking to my play list aren't we Mr. Biersack?_

I folded the piece of paper and put it on Andy's desk. I opened my Trig book to the proper page and started working. Shortly after Andy threw a note on my desk.

_You have good taste. _

_Thank you._

_Welcome_

The first few classes went by fast rather than slow, we joked about Jenna in between classes, and I didn't see Eli much though.

"Good Clare we need to talk" Jenna said as she walked towards us

"If it's a rhetorical question don't ask" I said as I kept walking

"What's retortical?" Jenna asked as she followed

"Hey Jenna did KC tell you that buffalo wings don't come from buffalo's yet?" I asked between laughs

"Wait where do they come from?" Jenna asked

"Chicken" I replied as Jenna kept following

"How can buffalo wings come from chicken…I'm so confused" Jenna said

I looked back at Jenna who stood dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway. After we were far enough a head of her Andy, Adam, and I started laughing hard.

"What's so funny?" Eli asked

"When in doubt confuse Jenna" Adam said

Eli looked at us confused

"Lets just say Jenna's trying to figure out how buffalo wings come from chickens" I laughed

"Right please explain."

"What do you have now?" I asked

"Lunch then English, you?"

"Same I'll leave Andy explain it"

After Andy explained the whole situation to Eli he face palmed.

"Ok so how did Jenna end up in High School?" Eli asked

"You got me there" Adam said

"Maybe she cheated" I said

"She's too stupid to cheat" Andy said

"Yea knowing Jenna she'll probably ask the teacher for the answers to the test"

The rest of the day passed by with no Chantay and nothing from KC or Jenna. KC's probably trying to teach Jenna how buffalo wings come from chickens. When we got home we told everyone about the who Jenna incident and it made them laugh. Ashley almost spewed his soda once. I however asked him about his choice in manga and he said his younger sister would tell him the manga she was reading so by him reading them he could learn more about her while he was gone since they didn't talk much.

"Clare?" Eli asked as we sat in our room

"Yes Eli?"

"I'm so glad I'm back now I've missed you terribly"

"I know and we've missed you too"

Eli and I kissed passionately as Elliana kicked.

"So about Elliana.." Eli started to say

"What about her?"

"We'll be on tour possibly a lot and how would we take her?"

"Easily we'll have to get hotel rooms and a portable crib, her nursery is right next door, I'm leaving the walls white so she can decorate it her way when she gets older"

Eli moved his hands over my belly and Elliana started to kick rapidly.

"She kicks a lot" Eli stated

"Only when you touch my belly"

Eli smiled ear to ear

"I love you Clare…so much"

"I love you too Eli always and forever"

"Eli I'm getting tired I'm going to go to sleep"

"Ok me too we'll sleep once we change into our pajamas"

After we got changed I laid in bed with Eli, my head resting on his chest and Elliana kicking my belly as we just lied there.

"Clare is it normal that I can feel our daughter kick my side?"

"Yea it's normal"

Eli kissed my head.

"Good night beautiful I love you and I love Elliana"

"Good night Eli and we love you too"

* * *

**Please review and I know Jenna is ooc, but I don't really like her and I thought it would be funny to make her as blonde as she seemed.**


	17. Before Tour Conference

**Ok funny story and it's true. I was watching the news and they had on a police call here's how it went**

**Bank attendant: Someone just robbed us I pushed the silent alarm but I think it's broke the bank is located at BBBEEEEEPPPPPP**

**Operator: Ok we'll send someone out can you tell us what kind of weapon the robber was carrying and how much money he stole**

**Bank attendant: He stole a bag of cash and he was unarmed **

**Me: WHAT THE FUCK **

**Operator: Did you just say he was unarmed as in he wasn't carrying a weapon?**

**Bank attendant: Yes and he stole a bag full of cash**

**Reporter: There you have it a robber who is said to be about 5'9 middle aged with brown hair has just sucessfully robbed a bank unarmed and is still at large. It's been an hour and police still have yet to find him. **

**Me: America is full of stupid people, but hey you can successfully rob a bank unarmed and get away with it. LORD HELP ME *Face Palms* This country is doomed to say the least.**

* * *

The doctor's appointment went well and they drew blood again this time Eli held my hand and I didn't seem to hurt him. I got the ok to go on tour four a month and Scout found a bigger tour bus for us which I think it's custom made since it's huge.

It's now 10am and we have to be at a press conference in a few hours, when the conference is done the tour begins. Adam, Eli, and I were so excited we packed all our things last night. I had to pack sneakers and bigger clothes since I'd still be on tour for the beginning of my 6th month so no one knows how big I'll be. Now all I have to do is wait in the living room for everyone so we can leave.

"Is everyone ready to kick off the tour?" Andy yelled

"Ready" we all yelled in unison.

We left the house and Eli said good bye to Morty before getting on the bus.

"Home for the next month everyone get used to it and there sadly won't be any home cooked meals." Andy said

Adam sat down and looked out the window.

"Good bye home, goodbye home cooked meals, goodbye pool, good bye bed, goodbye room"

"Adam you can stay here and go to Degrassi if you want I'm pretty sure your mom misses you" Eli stated

"Hello bus, hello no school for the next month, hello road-"

"Ok so first stop after the conference is Ottawa" Andy stated as he cut off Adam.

"Clare are you nervous about the conference"

"No not really plus you'll probably join us"

Eli looked at me with a confused look on his face

"Well its only if they ask about you"

"Ok"

"Hey lets play video games upstairs" Sandra said

Adam, Ashley, and Jake went with Sandra while Andy, Eli, Jinxx, and I stayed down stairs.

"Hey Princess I have a song for you to sing with me to pass the time." Andy said

"Ok one of ours?"

"No Jinxx and I learned a new song one that you like and he's going to play it on his Ouija board guitar. I'm starting in the middle of the song first."

"Why?" I asked as I got out of my seat to get a stool

"To get t your part faster"

"Ok"

I moved the stool to the center isle of the bus

"Clare, you're pregnant, we're on a moving bus, and there's no way in hell I'm letting you sit on a stool it's too dangerous" Eli said once I put it down

"It makes me feel comfortable unless you want me to stand"

"Princess I think Eli's right"

"Well then Eli how about you sit behind me and hold me so I don't fall."

"Ok" Eli said

"Are we ready?" Jinxx asked

I nodded

"We're ready" Andy said

Jinxx began to strum his Ouija board guitar and a smile came to my face when I noticed the song.

"Don't lie to me" Andy screamed

"Darling" I sang

"Don't lie to me Don't lie" Andy screamed

"Breathe in slowly now Darling don't lie to me Breathe in slowly now Darling don't lie to me Inhale truth I plead For you're my only Hope don't lie don't leave" I sang and Andy started to scream his verse

"Your voice is amazing" Eli whispered

I forgot that he couldn't hear me singing in the recording studio with the way it was set up he would have to wear headphones like Frank, Andy, and I were.

Half way through the song Ashley, Adam, Sandra, and Jake came downstairs to listen and when we finished singing everyone was shocked that Andy's screaming rather than over powering my voice it went with it when we shared lines and they all went back upstairs after only Jinxx followed.

"What song was that?" Eli asked

"Darling by Eyes Set to Kill" I stated

"Ok well we have to tell the press about your pregnancy" Andy stated

"I know I only wanted to hide it for school because it would've started even more drama, but now I don't have to worry" I said rubbing my belly

"How about we move you off the stool now to a place that's less dangerous" Eli said

I moved off the stool and into a booth as Andy, Eli, and I talked about the conference for a while.

"Ok we're here. I need you to change in your outfit for the conference before I can do your make up" Andy stated as we pulled into the parking lot.

"What outfit and you're doing my make up?" I asked

"Yes we're on tour and we don't bring make up artists with us."

"Oh, but what outfit then?"

Andy held up his index finger letting me know to wait a minute and went to get my outfit. He came back moments later holding a small stack of nicely folded clothes. I took them and went into the bathroom to change once the bus was parked.

The bathroom wasn't that big, there was a shower with railings to hold onto so you don't fall, a small sink, a toilet, and a medium sized space to get dressed just big enough for two people maybe three if I'm not included, but there was no mirror.

I put on my outfit which was mainly leather minus the t-shirt and belt. I had leather skinnies, a black slightly baggy t-shirt that made my belly slightly noticeable, , a black belt that looked like one of Andy's, black leather gloves with a BVB symbol on back of each hand, and an extra large black leather jacket with silver studs and BVB symbols on both arms that I zipped up just enough to cover my belly making it unnoticeable under the straps that hug off the sides. I walked out once I was dressed.

Andy walked over to me with black leather boots and looked over my outfit before handing me them.

"Ok your outfit matches everyone's and here are black leather boots, they're custom made to match your combat boots."

I took them and put them on once I got to the table. Eli walked over and kissed me once I put my boots on. The kiss was sweet and a little passionate.

"What was that for?"

"Andy's doing your make up and I don't want to be blamed for ruining it"

"Ok love birds time for Clare to get her make up done" Andy stated

Eli moved across from me and I looked at the makeup that was scattered all over the table as I scooted in the booth leaving Andy room to sit down next to me. I turned to face him when he was seated and he did the same.

"Ok today you're going to be a skeleton slightly matching my make up."

It took Andy forty five minutes just to do my make up and Eli watched the whole time when Andy was done he put my bangs back over my right eye.

"Ok Eli this is where you come in-"

"Me?" Eli said cutting Andy off

"Yea see the marks on my neck?" Andy asked

"Yea why?"

"Well since there's no normal sized mirrors and Clare won't be able to do the rest of her make up with a small one I need to do hers like mine."

"Well how did you do yours?" Eli asked

"I did mine back at the house I didn't want Princess to do hers because the paint would be on her skin longer than needed."

"Ok, but why do I have to do her makeup since I'm only used to using eyeliner."

"Because it needs to be on her cleavage and I don't think you or Scout would like me putting the paint like makeup there"

Eli stood up and switched seats with Andy taking the black paint as I call it from him while he sat down.

I watched nervously as Eli took the makeup pad from the table and added some black paint to it then looked at the areas were the paint had to go on me, then look to Andy to see the design, then back at me.

"Ok Clare look up"

I looked up just as Eli asked and he nervously drew a vertical line from the top of my neck down to my shirt, then he re-added some more black paint and started to make horizontal lines going through the vertical ones until he passed my neck then the he drew horizontal lines on both sides of the vertical ones his hand was steady when he applied the paint to my cleavage.

"Done" Eli said as he put down the made up pad

Andy stood to face me and looked over Eli's work.

"Perfect, nice job Eli" Andy said in approval.

I took a small mirror that was sitting on the table and looked at how my make up was done and I looked skeletal just like Andy's minus all the black lines, I even had the black nose and the small pin lines stretched out from my eyes.

"Ready?" Andy asked

"Ready" I said as I started moved out of my seat and stood in the isle

"Guys lets go" Andy yelled up the stairs.

"We'll be right down" Ashley yelled

Eli stood next to me and put his hand around my waist.

"I wish I could kiss you again." Eli stated I giggled

"You just have to wait."

"Ok we're ready" Sandra said when everyone came down excluding Adam

"Where's Adam?" Eli asked

"Playing on the Xbox still." Ashley said as he put his leather jacket on.

Ashley didn't do his make up as elaborate and Andy and mine were, his make up just had his normal make up just like the rest of the band, but other than their facial make up they matched besides they're little add-ons like Ashley added lines from the side of his neck, Sandra made x's on her neck rather than straight lines, Jinxx used v's, and Jake had big thick v's going through the line that went from one side of him to the other so they looked like they were wrapped around him.

When we started to walk Eli let go of my side and sighed. I exited the bus first, Andy followed, wrapped his arm around my waist, and lead me to the conference room.

When we got in the room we let Ashley and Jinxx go in front of us and then I followed, Andy sat next to me, Jake was next to him, and Sandra was on the end.

"Ok so lets begin, start with the questions." Andy said once everyone was seated

"Besides Ms. Edwards singing with you how will this tour be any different from the past ones?"

"Well in this tour our outside concerts will have designated smoking areas set up about ten feet or more from the stage while everyone who attends our indoor concerts smoke outside." Andy said

"Why the sudden change?"

"Well because our lovely Princess right here is pregnant and smoking will harm the newest addition to our band and I'll personally throw a water bottle at anyone who tries to smoke near our Princess." Andy said

"Ms. Edwards who's the father is it the Eli person you mentioned in your first conference?"

"Yes the father is Eli."

"Ms. Edwards we heard that Eli had abandoned you is he back now and if so is it because of the fame or the baby?"

"Eli is back with me now as my boyfriend and no when he came back he didn't know about the tour we're on, the CD we just released, nor the baby."

"Ms. Edwards how far along are you and when is your due date?"

"I'm currently five months pregnant I'll be six months when the tour is over and my daughter is due on January 10th and her name is going to be Elliana because it's the female name of Elijah so yes she's basically named after her dad."

"Being on tour means no home cooked meals so how are you planning on getting the proper nutrients?"

"We plan to stop at a restaurant for lunch and dinner, for snacks we have a fridge that has salads, cabinets that have Nutrigrain bars, and some other healthy foods we plan on stopping for fast food as little as possible, but if we do go to a fast food restaurant we plan on stopping at one that offers healthy foods" Andy stated

"Now to my understanding the group smokes how will that effect everyone when you're on the bus?"

"We have a game room on the second floor of the bus that has a door on it, and a window inside, when we're smoking we go to the game room, close the door, shut the vent, open the window, and smoke next to it."

"Ms. Edwards is the baby's father present today"

"Of course" I said then I turned my head and leaned back "Eli come out here please"

Ashley and Jinxx moved their chairs down and someone placed a metal folding chair next to me, Eli sat down, entwined our fingers, and kissed my hand.

"Mr…" One reporter said looking for Eli's last name

"Goldsworthy" Eli said

"Mr. Goldsworthy does it bother you that Ms. Edwards is pregnant and on tour?"

"Not at all the doctor gave her permission and I'll be traveling everywhere they do the only time I won't be by her side on tour is when she'll be taking pictures with fans and on stage aside from the obvious"

"Mr. Goldsworthy does it bother you that Mr. Sixx and Ms. Edwards are so close?"

"I used to get jealous I'll admit, but Andy is dating Scout and I know Clare and I aren't separating anymore"

"Mr. Goldsworthy why did you leave Ms. Edwards to begin with?"

"I'd rather not say, but I'm back now and I'm not leaving her again."

"Mr. Goldsworthy what was your reaction to find out your girlfriend was pregnant with your child and famous?"

"I was shocked, scared, excited, and basically every other emotion out there excluding anger."

We finished the conference an hour later which was going to be aired tonight and most likely on youtube. I found out our single that was released sold over 500 copies and our version of Perfect Weapon was downloaded over 100,000 times. I was so happy knowing I was accepted into the band by the public now I'm not so nervous to go on stage later today.

* * *

**Please review to let me know what you think. Oh and the girl that took my plot either took the story down or the site did.**


	18. Drive to Ottawa

When we got on the bus I washed off my make up and logged on to my laptop to check e-mail thanks to BVB's wireless internet that is available everywhere as long as you knew the password. Andy sat across from me on his laptop and everyone else including Eli was playing video games.

"Clare you should make a twitter"

"No thanks Andy"

"Please the whole group has one and so does Scout"

"No thank you"

"I'll keep begging you until you give in and I'll have Scout as the rest of the band help, plus you'll get tons of followers" Andy begged

"Fine I'll join"

Andy smiled and I went on to twitter and started to sign up.

"What should my name be?"

"Mine is BVBAndy the rest of the group matches so yours should be BVBClare"

I signed up as BVBClare

"Done, but now I need a description"

"How about I'm the Princess/second singer of BVB, girlfriend of Eli Goldsworthy, and soon to be mom?"

"To make it shorter by a bit I'll put I sing with Andy in BVB, girlfriend of Eli Goldsworthy, and soon to be mom"

"Sounds better than what I had"

I laughed and added my description.

"You have followers like 200" Andy stated

I decided to check them out the first one was Andy and then Scout, then my eyes

"Andy I'm following you and Scout while my eyes apparently follow me. That's really creepy that my eyes are following me."

"Don't worry my body parts are following me as well as my lip rings and some clothing. You'll get used to it" Andy chuckled

I shrugged it off since it must be the normal thing on twitter. I resumed looking at my followers and seen "BVBClaresHands", "BVBClaresboots", "BVBClaresHair" I started to laugh my hair seriously. I continued reading "BVBClaresEars", "BVBClaresFingers" they just kept getting weirder and weirder "BVBClaresBoobs" my eyes opened wide in shock as I saw that. I decided to read the description: "We are the lovely luscious breasts of the beautiful BVBClare. Don't you just wanna touch us?"

"Andy hold your ears."

Andy looked up at me puzzled, but did as I asked and held his ears

"Eli" I yelled at the top of my lungs

Andy took his hands off of his ears and Eli raced down stairs as fast as he could.

"Thanks for the warning" Andy said

"No problem"

"What is it Clare?" He asked leaning over me out of breath from running down the stairs

"My boobs are following me on twitter."

Eli laughed.

"Seriously read the description" I said pointing to the screen

I watched as Eli read the description. Without saying anything he kissed my temple and left. Moments later he sat beside me with his laptop.

"I'm making a twitter account Clare what's your twitter name?" Eli asked

"BVBClare"

"Use BVBEli" Andy said

Eli signed up to twitter and we followed each other his description said "Boyfriend of BVBClare and father of the baby girl she's carrying." I changed his name in my description to BVBEli instead of Eli Goldsworthy and looked to see who he was following. I was shocked to see he was following my boobs.

"Just posted my first tweet" Eli stated

I looked at his tweet and it said "BVBClaresBoobs no one gets to touch you but me BVBClare I love you"

I tweeted him back my first tweet read "BVBEli I love you too"

"Ok you both need to upload pictures now" Andy said as he took out his phone

Eli and I shut our laptops and looked at Andy.

"Ok my phone's set up whenever your ready"

Eli moved his arm around me, we leaned our heads together, I smiled faintly, and I could tell Eli smirked.

"Done" Andy said as he took our picture

Eli moved my face towards him. I could see his eyes gazing at my lips as he turned his head and placed his lips upon mine kissing me sweetly and passionately.

"Awe so cute makes me miss Scout even more" Andy said causing Eli and I to pull away.

"I'm going to go back upstairs" Eli stated

"I'm sending you both the pictures I took via e-mail and you can put one on twitter and one on twitpics the link is under my name so you have it." Andy said before Eli could leave

I signed on to my e-mail and looked at the two pictures I received one was of Eli and I kissing and the other was us smiling and smirking at the camera. I showed Eli and he smirked at the pictures and chuckled at the one of us kissing.

"Thank you" I said as I added the pictures.

"Thanks I'll add them upstairs" Eli said, then he kissed my temple, tucked his laptop under his arm and left.

"Princess got any ideas for new songs?"

"None, but I have a collection of non rhyming poems I don't let anyone see"

"Ok well if you're willing to show me I'll look"

I opened my documents, clicked through five folders, and opened my "poems" as I call them, but they're more like jumbled sentences or words that go together to make a good jumbled messed up poem. By the time I opened the first one Andy was next to me.

"This one is the oldest it's called Give you my all"

I opened the document, moved my laptop towards Andy, and watched as he read it.

"It'll make a wonderful love song and I'm surprised it's written by a sixteen-year-old."

"So it's going to be a song?"

"Yes you just need to tell me how it's going to be sung and how you want it."

"Well how about we both decide since I haven't written music and we'll both be singing it."

"Ok well how about the lines right here" Andy pointed to lines that read _I want to give you everything I'll give you my all Because you gave me your lips, a gentle kiss The medicine to cure my pain _"become the chorus?"

"And that'll be sung together"

"Ok, but since it's a love song you sing the verses"

"Ok, then you do the music"

"OK but Jinxx will help since I don't write music and he does"

"Deal."

"Lunch time in one hour" The bus driver announced just as Andy finished making my so-called-poem into a song.

Andy got up and went up stairs and Sandra came down with a box in her hands.

"Clare this is for you, we need disguises so we don't get attacked by crazed fans" Sandra said

I took the small pile of clothes from her they were colorful nothing like the black ones everyone wore.

"Go change I'll change after you"

I put on a pair of baggy blue jeans, a hot pink sweater with a white rhinestone heart in the center and a pair of white Rebox. I look like a pregnant wanna be cheerleader minus the baggy blue jeans and emo hair. I left the bathroom and looked at Sandra.

"So I'm a pregnant wanna be cheerleader with emo hair and baggy pants, how lovely." I giggled

"Sit down so I can finish please"

I sat down and Sandra put a wig on me with long red hair.

"Ok now I'm just a pregnant wanna be cheerleader with baggy pants."

"I gotta do your make up since there's no mirror and I don't know where Andy put his I'd asked but they're all getting dressed" Sandra stated

I didn't notice Eli and Adam behind me until they laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked as Sandra added blush to my face

"Oh nothing it's so odd seeing you dressed like that I've never seen you in baggy pants" Eli stated

"Please close your eyes Clare" Sandra said I listened

"I don't like it I miss my skinny jeans"

"Laugh while you can because pretty soon since you have a twitter and everyone knows who you are Eli, you're going to have to wear a disguise as well" Sandra said "Ok now lip gloss"

"I can add that on my own if you don't mind" I said

"Nope not at all since I still have to get dressed"

"Guys how do you like my disguise" Andy stated

I turned around to see Andy wearing the same outfit with a motor cycle helmet on.

"I'm not sitting near you"

"Don't worry Princess I'm going to change"

Andy went to change.

"Ok so how does it feel having long red hair?" Adam asked

"I feel like a pregnant wanna be cheerleader."

They both laughed then the guys came down. Andy had on a pair of baggy blue South Pole Jeans, a bright yellow South Pole t-shirt to match, no make up at all, a brown wig, and South Pole hat. Jinxx and everyone else looked like they were dressed like rappers as well minus all the "bling" Eli, Adam, and I laughed.

"Clare if you keep laughing we'll put Paris Hilton on you later" Andy said

I stopped laughing right way. I hate Paris Hilton she's a stuck up snob.

"Now the only one who sticks out is Eli" I added

Eli was the only one wearing all black.

"All done I need a mirror" Sandra said as she go out of the bathroom

Sandra wore baggy blue jeans, a long sleeve purple long sleeve t-shirt with a rainbow on the center.

"20 minutes till we get there"

I looked around and we all looked like a bunch of teenagers from a rap video or something only I was pregnant and it was a little noticeable.

After Sandra finished her make up we all sat down and talked no one knew what restaurant we were going to so it was a bit surprising.

"We're here" the bus driver announced.

"Jawny Bakers Restaurant" Andy said as he read the sign

We all started walking inside I moved to Eli and put my arm around his waist and moved his around my neck.

"Sorry I have a beautiful girlfriend and I don't cheat" Eli chuckled as he moved our arms

"Ok fine then I'll walk with Andy" I smiled

Eli grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him.

"You know I love you Clare"

"I love you too Eli"

We followed the group as they walked in front of us. Luckily the restaurant was sort of empty besides a few tables surrounding our huge one no one sat at the ends so we all sat at the longer sides of the table Jinxx was on the end Andy sat next to him, I sat next to Andy, Eli sat next to me, on the other side was Jake on the end across from Ashley, then Sandra next to Jake, then Ashley, then Adam across from Eli.

We placed our drink order and talked for a few minutes then we placed our orders after the waitress served us our drinks. I ordered a small pepperoni, sausage, and steak pizza with a small salad on the side with some ranch dressing on the side as well. We continued talking once we placed our orders.

"I'm bored care to dance Clare?" Andy asked using my first name for a change and offered his hand

I looked to Eli and he nodded.

"I'd love to, but this place doesn't look like it's meant for dancing." I said

"It'll be ok"

I took Andy's hand and he led me to a small space between two empty tables.

"Do you know how to dance?" I asked

"No"

I started to think how this was going to work. When we stopped, we got into ballroom dance position like Adam did with Bianca. I listened to the music and it was just slow instrumental.

"Follow my lead" Andy said

"Ok" I replied

Andy guided me in between tables as he moved our hands up and down and everyone at our table started to laugh I was even laughing myself. We stopped dancing when the waitress came by with our food.

The waitress put down a full bottle of ranch dressing on the table since I wasn't the only one who ordered a salad. I took the ranch and poured it all over my salad and pizza.

"Eat the pizza first unless you want to brush your teeth before kissing me" Eli whispered in my ear half serious

Adam rolled his eyes when he seen me eating my ranch covered pizza knowing what toppings I had on it. We all talked in between bites as we ate. When we finished eating the waitress dropped off a check.

"How do we pay?" Eli asked

"I got it" Andy said taking the check

"You don't have to I can chip in" Adam said

"One of the perks about being on tour means the company pays I have a visa strictly used for tours such as this" Andy stated

After we paid for the meal we walked out to the bus Eli's arm was around my waist. We passed a few groups of girls dressed in punk talking about our concert on the way out, I was sure they'd recognize us, but then I remembered we were in disguises.

When we got on the bus everyone changed out of our disguises and Andy, Jinxx, and I sat in a booth while everyone else went up to the game room which was where our luggage was kept.

"Ok so we have three hours to write this song before we reach our outside concert destination." Jinxx stated "Where's the song?"

Opened my laptop and moved it to Jinxx so he could read the song as Andy and I watched.

"Wow this song is awesome I already have the music in my head."

Jinxx ran, got some music paper, a pen, and started writing really fast. Within an hour he had all the sheets filled for Ashley, Saundra, Jake, and himself. He left again and this time he came back with Ashley, Jake, and Sandra all had their instruments but Sandra.

After about twenty or thirty minutes everyone put the music down.

"Ok lets try it" Ashley said picking up his bass

The rest of them followed suit and played their instruments only Sandra used her drumsticks and the table. They played the instrumental first so I would know the notes.

I started singing when Jinxx nodded to me I hit almost all the notes they played and so did Andy after a while of practicing we finally nailed the song. We started singing songs from the CD "The Mortician's Daughter" together Andy of course made me sing "The Mortician's Daughter" with him, but only the chorus. Eli and Adam must have heard because they showed up in the middle of the song. Eli was surprised to hear me singing in the booth rather than on a stool, but I really didn't have a say in the matter.

"How did you guys like your private concert?" Andy asked once we finished the songs

"Well the actual concert will be better because Sandra will be using the drums instead of a table, but all in all I liked it" Eli stated I yawned

"I agree with Eli" Adam said

"Ok we're here" the driver announced

"Ok Princess, Eli, and Adam you guys can sleep because we need all three of you to be ready for the concert and no objections from any of you."

"Ok" we said

I moved to mine and Eli's bed which was against the far back end of the bus it was a twin leaving it slightly bigger than the bunks. Eli and I climbed in our bed as Adam climbed in his bunk. Once Eli and I were settled we shut our curtain so no one would interrupt our slumber. I fell asleep next to the curtain with Eli's arms around me.

"Princess it's time to get ready." Andy said sweetly as he woke me up.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times so I could get a good look at him. His face was done with the stitch along the side of his right cheek and lines under his eyes so I had an idea of how my make up would be.

I climbed out of bed leaving Eli sleep.

"Ok time for you to put on your outfit."

Andy handed me my clothes and I went into the bathroom. Tonight my outfit consists of an off the shoulder black tee with rips down the sides, ripped black skinny jeans, and leather biker gloves that didn't cover your fingers. When I left the bathroom I sat in the booth and put on my combat boots while Andy set up the make up.

It took only half an hour this time for Andy to finish it.

"Ok here's the black paint like make up anywhere you see skin apply make up even on your sides and fingers"

I applied the black paint as Andy went somewhere and took a look in his mirror when I finished. My face was white, my eye shadow was heavy and black, my lips were red with black lip liner around half of it like Andy's and there was a scar on the side of my face.

"Ok it's freezing out so keep this on unless you're on stage and get hot." Andy said as he handed me a the leather jacket I wore at the conference.

I woke Eli up once I was dressed and Andy woke Adam.

"What's up Edwards?"

"Time for the concert" I said sweetly

Eli groaned and rolled out of bed. Andy and I waited as the guys put their shoes on.

"Ok it's cold out so you guys might want to wear jackets" I said

The guys put on their coasts then we left.

When I got back stage I looked around at the audience there were about 100 people or more it was so crowded. The stage itself had a curtain in front of it blocking the crowd. I stood with Eli as he held me and Andy went on stage. I looked to Adam who was sitting in a metal fold up chair looking at a box of bottled water in amusement.

"I wonder if Andy will really use all this water during the concert" Adam stated

"Does he really throw water bottles?" Eli asked

"Yea he does no matter how cold it is." I stated

We looked to the stage as lights started to flash, Sandra started to pound on her drums, then the curtain fell.

* * *

**Debating on ending Alone in a few chapters to make a sequeal or keep Alone and make the sequal part of it what do you think? Sequel or keep updating?**

**Please Review and let me know what you think and I know I left off with a cliff hanger aren't those fun? **


	19. First Concert

I looked as the curtain fell and it only fell halfway. Then Andy ran over to Eli and I.

"Princess no matter what happens keep singing and don't worry nothing bad is going to happen trust us and you can walk into the crowd without worrying and we're singing 6 songs." Andy said looking between Eli and I

"I won't stop singing"

"Ok"

Eli stood behind me and kept his arms wrapped around me as Andy ran back on stage.

"Walking off stage sounds fun" I said to Eli

"Please try not to"

"I will"

I watched as Andy moved around and jumped a few times. The curtain fully fell.

"Are you ready to rock Ottawa" Andy screamed

The crowed cheered

"So I don't know who seen the press conference we did or not, but I'll let everyone know that there will be no smoking near the stage Clare aka the Princess of BVB is pregnant and if you smoke near here, or flip up off I will personally throw a water bottle at you. There will be no smoking around Clare after the concert or you'll have to deal with her boyfriend Eli please use the designated smoking areas thank you."

Andy turned around and Sandra started up with the drums again and the music to "The Mortician's Daughter" started to play. Eli and I started to sway when Andy started to sing. I noticed Andy stood on the edge of the stage with one hand into the crowd they didn't pull him or anything, he also let the crowd sing with him.

"Have fun" Eli whispered as he kissed my temple letting me go to Andy as he motioned me to join.

I took my microphone off the side of the stage and walked on stage singing the chorus with Andy as I started to sing the crowd roared even though they couldn't see me, they roared twice as loud when I came into view.

Being on stage was much more excited than I though it would be. People were taking pictures, some were video taping up, some were trying to reach for me when I walked to the end of the stage. When the chorus was over I walked to the edge of the stage and knelt down to the crowd.

"Clare you rock" I heard someone scream

People grabbed my hands and shook them.

"You rock too" I yelled back as I tried to shake peoples hands

When it was time for the next chorus I held my mic and started to sing again. I walked to the center of the stage and then to the side Eli was on and smiled at him he smiled back. For the second and last chorus I held out my microphone for the crowd to sing and Andy did the same.

"Ok so we have a little treat for you" Andy said to the crowd then turned to me "Don't we Princess"

"Not that I know of" I said in shock

"Oh sorry we forgot to tell you"

"See how it is being the Princess you're not informed of what's going on can you believe this" I said to the crowd

"Ok so our little surprise is a song off of our next CD the song was written mainly by our Princess here she let me help with the chorus and music it's called 'Give You My All' lets hit it."

I started singing and noticed Andy was in the crowd and motioned me to go over to him. When I did he picked me up by my waist and pulled me with him and the chorus started and both of us were singing the chorus as we walked though the crowd.

I walked to the stage trying to get back up and Eli helped me onto the stage as I kept singing. Eli rubbed my belly and made sure Elliana was still kicking even though no one did anything to me besides touch my arms.

Andy climbed on stage shortly after Eli helped me. By the time we finished the song I had given Eli my jacket. It was really hot under the lights as we walked around stage. By the time we got to the last song Andy was almost out of water bottles he thrown so many half of the stage was ice. Before I knew it we were at the last song.

"Ok this is the last song after this song we'll be in front of the stage so you can talk to us if you want and remember no smoking. Ok guys what song should we sing?" Andy yelled

Andy and I held our mics to the crowd and they screamed "Sweet Blasphemy"

"Ok 'Sweet Blasphemy' it is" Andy said

The music started to play and Andy started singing and I joined in at the chorus. Once the song was done I left the stage, walked towards Eli, and hugged him.

"You were great Clare" Eli said as he wiped my bangs out of my face

"Thank you Eli" I said

"No problem just don't go into the crowds anymore"

"I wont."

"Ok your adoring fans want you."

I walked over to the front of the stage and Eli followed staying a few feet away from me.

"Princess you were wonderful" Andy said as he hugged me.

"Ok stay right like that I want a picture of you two" a girl said

Andy and I stayed hugging and turned our heads as she took the picture.

"Got it?" Andy asked

"Yes" she replied

"Thank you Andy I had fun"

"I'm glad Princess"

"Clare can I have your autograph" a boy asked

I walked over to him he had a magazine open to a page with a picture of the band me included and a marker for me to sign with.

"Sure"

I took the magazine and marker and signed "Thanks for coming tonight xoxo Clare". I put the marker in between the pages, closed the magazine, handed it back.

"Thank you do you mind taking a picture with me?"

"No not at all"

He put his hand around my waist and I put mine around his shoulder and I'm guessing his friend was the one who took our picture.

"Clare?" a girl asked

"Yes" I replied

"That guy that helped you on stage is he part of the group?"

"Oh that was Eli" I said

"Clare not to interrupt, but Eli told me to tell you to drink this and put this on" Adam said holding a bottle of water and my jacket

I put on my jacket, opened the bottle, and drank a little bit of it.

"Thanks Adam and why didn't Eli just give them to me?" I said as I put the cap back on

"He's getting you a snack"

"Oh this is Adam, Adam this is our fan.."

"Shelly"

"This is our fan Shelly"

Adam nodded at her.

"Adam are you part of the band in some way?"

"If you count being Clare's best friend then yes"

"Its true I'd be lost without him and Eli"

"Clare here eat this"

Eli handed me a Nutri-Grain bar that was already opened. I broke off a small piece and put it in my mouth.

"Eli this is Shelly, Shelly this is Eli. Shelly asked about you" I said

Eli wrapped his hand around my waist and looked at Shelly

"What do you want to know?"

"If I can get a picture of you, Adam, and Clare"

The three of us were confused, but happily obliged to take the picture.

"Clare can I get a picture with you?" she asked

"Sure"

We were outside for about an hour with our fans and I ate the Nutri-Grain bar bit by bit. After we were done we ate at a nearby restaurant, then went back on the tour bus we didn't wear disguises since no one wanted to dress up. Luckily we didn't run into too many fans, but a lot of people just looked at us weird.

When we got on the bus we all washed off our make up talked about the concert and how much the fans told them they loved me. I was so happy and so were Eli and Adam. I signed onto twitter and found out that I now have over 45,000 followers. I made a tweet saying "Thank you to our fans that came to our concert in Ottawa and thank you for accepting me". At about midnight I changed into my pajamas and everyone decided to go to sleep at one.

It's now two am and I can't sleep. I got out of bed and decided to get a snack and check my twitter account.

"Can't sleep either" Andy asked sitting in a booth

"God Andy talk about scaring the hell out of someone" I said "No I'm getting a snack"

I put my laptop on the table, opened it, turned it on, and went to the cabinet to look for a snack.

"Help yourself to anything you want" Andy said

I noticed a box of brownies, some peanut butter, and marshmallows.

"Thank you' I said as I carried everything to the table

Andy looked at me puzzled as to why I had the food choices that I did. I walked over to a drawer and grabbed a butter knife, then I took a napkin. Andy watched as I opened the chocolate brownie, put peanut butter on it, and topped it off with marshmallows. I took a bit of it and laughed at the face Andy made.

"Do we have any ice cream?"

"Check the freezer"

I put down my brownie, went to the freezer, pulled out some strawberry ice cream, got a bowl out of the cabinet, and a spoon from the drawer. I carried everything to the table.

"I'm not going to ask"

I scooped out some ice cream into the bowl and broke my brownie into pieces placing them on top of the ice cream, put the ice cream away, and went back to mix my brownie with my ice cream.

"Clare" Eli moaned in his sleep

Andy and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"Well we know your boyfriend loves you" Andy said

"Yea"

I took a bite of the concoction I made and it was yummy.

"How is it?" Andy asked looking at my bowl

"It's yummy want to try some?"

"I'll pass" Andy said

"Mmmm Clare" Eli moaned

"We should get him to quiet down before he wakes someone" Andy chuckled

"But how?" I asked

"Yea…Clare" Eli moaned again

"Ice cubes?" Andy asked

I smiled, got up, walked to the freezer, took out an ice cube, opened the curtain to my bed, and rubbed it on Eli's bare chest.

"What the hell was that for?" Eli said as he jumped up

"You were moaning in your sleep" I said

"Was not" Eli stated

"Were too I was eating and you yelled my name"

Eli looked at me in disbelief

"Don't worry no one heard I'm going to finish eating my snack"

I walked out to the table and started to eat.

"Well that worked" Andy said

I felt Eli sit beside me and Andy started to chuckle.

"Did I really moan in my sleep?" Eli asked

"Yea you did I heard" Andy said

"Sorry"

"Don't be I would've told Princess let you continue if I didn't think that it would wake everyone else, I found it amusing" Andy stated

"Gee thanks" Eli said

I looked over to Eli as I ate my ice cream, he took my spoon, and ate some of it.

"What the hell is in this, this shit's gross"

"I like it"

Andy laughed "I'm glad I didn't eat any"

"Andy watched me make it"

"Gross Clare what did you put in here and why"

"Do you really need to ask why she's pregnant that's why she made it" Andy chuckled

"Well there's strawberry ice cream, peanut butter, chocolate brownie pieces, and marshmallows"

"I'm going to brush my teeth to see if I can get the taste out of my mouth."

"It couldn't have been that bad" I stated

"You eat it when you aren't pregnant" Eli said

Andy and I laughed as Eli walked into the bathroom.

"Let me taste that I don't think it's as bad as Eli made it seem"

I gave Andy a spoon from the drawer and watched as he took a bite. He spit it right back out.

"It's not that bad, but it is really gross. Note to self never eat off of a pregnant woman's plate."

Andy got up, took a bottle of cola, and chugged it. Eli came out of the bathroom as I finished off my ice cream concoction.

"I'm guessing you want me to brush my teeth before you kiss me?"

Eli nodded. I washed out my bowl and went to brush my teeth. Andy, Eli, and I talked for an hour, I checked my twitter and all my fans said how beautiful my voice was the guys that followed me said how beautiful I was which made Eli jealous as did the fact that I took a picture with a guy and his hands were around my waist. The three of us went to bed at 3am.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	20. Oshawa

It's the last day of the tour before we take a week off for Halloween since we had Thanksgiving on the road which wasn't too fun, but next month when we celebrate American Thanksgiving it'll be spent at home. We're all excited to be going home finally. Our last stop is in Oshawa which is about an hour from Toronto.

"Back to the place I stayed when I ran away." Eli said sadly

I moved onto Eli's lap and hugged him, in return he kissed me, shortly later we pulled away.

"Andy I made some changes to 'Reach' I think it'll be better if you screamed more."

"Ok do you have the changes"

"Yea right here"

I handed Andy the changes that I've made to the song and watched him read it over and he agreed with me that it would sound better.

I've learned a lot on tour the guys; mainly Jinxx and Ashley; showed me how to read music the way they right it and taught me the notes with their guitars. Now when Jinxx hands out music papers I won't feel left out.

It took us an hour to get to Oshawa since we were half way there. Instead of sleeping while the rest of the band set up their instruments and Andy makes sure everything's going right I sign on Twitter and tweet for a bit. Nothing's changed that much I still have my boobs following me and I now have "ClareBVBsbaby" following me so I told the person running the account my daughter's name so it's now "Elliana_BVB" following me it gets better because the description reads "ClareBVB's daughter Elliana still in the womb" I laugh, but the tweets are so cute and Eli and I always reply to them.

"Clare it's time to get ready" Eli said as he handed me my outfit.

"Thank you" I said excepting the clothes and giving him a kiss.

Once I got dressed I did my make up after perfecting it for almost two weeks, but it's not that elaborate like Andy's so until I can perfect the Visual Kei style Andy likes we're not elaborating our make up. Right now I'm drawing a heart over my left eye with black eyeliner and coloring it in while my right just has black eye shadow and eyeliner on it and of course I'm adding the renown trademark scar, only I'm having x's going through mine instead of straight lines and then the war paint. It took me 45 minutes just to do my make up.

"Eli what do you think?" I asked

Eli looked over my outfit.

"I know I look huge"

"You're gorgeous Clare and you're missing gloves"

I took my leather gloves that Eli handed me and put them on.

"Perfect"

Eli offered me his hand and I accepted it as he escorted me outside to the stage where Adam already stood. I had on smug free make up so Eli and I could kiss before I went on stage, but since Andy was starting off with "Perfect Weapon" I couldn't spend much time with him.

"Princess the stage had a heater hooked up in it so the water won't freeze over when I throw bottles."

"Ok"

I'm getting used to Andy throwing bottles at people now when they start to "light up" in front of the stage rather than going to the designated smoking areas.

Eli held me in his arms as Andy went on stage. I watched as Andy picked up his mic and gave the single to drop the curtain. Eli and I kissed while Andy made his opening speech and I pulled away to get ready once I heard him introduce the song. I walked to the steps where Adam was standing with his hand out to help me get up them, took his hand and my mic in my free hand as I waited for Andy.

"GO!" Andy screamed at the top of his lungs

I started singing as Adam helped me on stage, the whole crowed cheered and roared. Halfway through the concert the stage was one big puddle of water in which Andy and I splashed in a little, but we didn't get wet because apparently I'm not allowed to get sick. We finished the concert with "Give You My All" and then we waited around to talk to our fans.

I stood leaning against a table as a young girl came up to me, she didn't look any older than thirteen.

"Hi" I said as I tried to match her height.

"She's a little shy" the girl next to her said

"That's fine, did you both enjoy the concert?" I asked

The little girl nodded and I realized she had her make up done with the scar on the side of her face.

"We enjoyed the concert very much I'm Katherine and this is my younger sister Sophie"

"Hi Katherine and Sophie I'm glad you had fun"

"I love your voice it fits the lead singer's voice very well"

"Sis the lead singer is Andy" Sophie whispered

"Clare you need water" Eli said as he handed me a bottle.

"Thanks Eli" I said accepting the water

Eli stood beside me and I took a sip as he watched.

"Eli Goldsworthy I've been looking for you and I kept telling myself that if we were meant to be together fait would lead us to each other and I'd be able to confess my love for you and now look here you are" Katherine rambled

I almost chocked on my water.

"You don't love me, we've barely talked" Eli stated

"But we still talked even if you only said hi, bye, I can't talk now, and answered questions from class."

"He was pushing you away" I stated as I put the cap onto my bottle

"How do you know?" Katherine asked

"Because I know everything about Eli."

"Princess a fan wants a pic of you with your other half so you and Eli need to get your asses over to the other side of the stage soon" Andy stated

"Ok we'll be there just let us finish here" I replied

"Let's go Clare" Eli said

"Eli-"

I was cut off by his lips and I looked at him in shock when he pulled away.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself" Eli stated

I noticed Sophie had a magazine and a pen in her hand.

"Sophie would you like me to sign your magazine"

She nodded, I took the magazine from her, opened it to the page the pen was on, and signed "BVB loves you xoxo Clare aka the princess of BVB".

"There you go"

Sophie waved goodbye, I waved back, and Eli and I walked to Andy.

"Good are you both ready to take pictures?"

We nodded and fans took our pictures, talked to us, and I signed more pictures. It went on for an hour or so. After all the fans were going everyone packed up their instruments while the workers did everything else and we went to eat at a close by restaurant. Fans followed us and ended up eating with us which we didn't mind it was always nice getting to talk to our fans.

Instead of sitting in between Eli and Andy I sat in between Eli and a fan we all talked for a while and we stayed behind after we finished eating and continued talking for about an hour and then we left.

When we got on the bus we decided to talk for a little and before I knew it we were home like actually home.

"Adam we're home" I yelled

"Finally" Adam ran off the bus as soon as the door opened and hugged the house. We all laughed as we watched.

"Adam you do know you have the key hanging out of your pocket" I said

"Right"

Adam opened the door and took off like a bat out of hell.

"Oh room how I've missed you so. Hi bed I've missed you too" Adam said over the intercom

We all laughed.

"Adam did you miss the kitchen too" I said over the intercom

Adam ran downstairs just as fast as he ran up them and hugged the oven.

"Oh sweet oven how I miss the home cooked food that you make"

Just then a maid walked in and Adam hugged her too. She looked at Adam like he was crazy.

"Oh maid person I've missed you too please don't kill me for hugging you"

We all started laughing hysterically.

"Hey Adam did you greet your Xbox yet?" Sandra laughed

"No I better do that now"

Adam let go of the petrified maid and ran to his Xbox.

"We're sorry he's been away for far too long." I said to the made

"He scares me" she said in broken English "Give warning when you come home"

"We will we promise" Andy said

We laughed when she left and Adam continued to run around hugging things.

"I missed you couch" Adam said

"Stop hugging me" The couch replied

Adam jumped up

"Holy fuck the couch is haunted"

Jinxx walked around the corner holding a walkie talkie laughing hysterically.

"Yea the couch ghost goes by the name of Jinxx" Andy laughed.

"Dude not funny."

"Adam that was hysterical" I said

"Was not"

"If only I had recorded that" Eli said

"I took a picture of Adam's face" Ashley stated

"Ashley let me see"

Ashley handed me his phone and Adam looked frightened in the picture.

"That's the last time I'm hugging the furniture outside my room" He stated.

"Clare let's get to bed" Eli said

"Ok"

Eli and I walked to our room, got changed, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Please Review. I don't know if you like it or not unless you review.**


	21. Christmas

I woke up with Eli next to me it's Christmas Eve and we all made the mistake of letting Andy, Jinxx, and Ashley go pick out a tree. They came home with an 11ft tree! It took hours and tons of decorations to decorate it. After a while we hired people to finish and also to decorate the house.

"Hey guys wake up its snowing mother fuckers outside!(1)" Andy yelled as he banged on the door.

"We're up" Eli groaned

"It doesn't snow people Andy" I yelled back dryly

Eli and I got up, got dressed, and went downstairs.

"So what this about snowing mother fuckers?" Eli asked

"Look outside mother fuckers like to snow here too" Andy stated

Eli and I moved to a window revealing a thick blanket of snow.

"So how many feet do you think we got?" Ashley asked

"I don't know it probably snows about fifty feet per mother fucker here" Andy stated Eli and I rolled our eyes.

"Guys it's freezing outside" Adam said as he came in.

"You're all covered in snow Adam what did you do roll around in it?" I asked

"No I decided to make a snow angel and throw the snow over me."

"Ok so after breakfast I say we make snow hobo's(2)" Andy stated

"Snow hobo's?" I asked Eli again rolled his eyes

"You know giant snowmen" Andy replied

"Then why not call them Snow giants?" Eli asked

"because they look more like hobo's" Andy stated

"Ok let's eat because I want to see a snow hobo"

After breakfast the guys ran outside to build snow hobo's Eli included I went to put on some more layers since I'm eight months pregnant I don't want to get sick.

"Ok no throwing snowballs" Andy stated once I walked outside.

Eli looked over as he pushed a humongous snow ball.

"So what do you think beautiful?" Eli asked as he leaned against the snowball

"I think that's a pretty big snowball" I stated

"It's not that big"

"Eli its almost up to my waist" I stated

"Don't worry Princess once it comes up to your waist it's big enough" Andy stated

I sat down and watched Jake and Eli push the snowball which was quickly gathering dirt and dead grass.

"That's one dirty snowball" I said

Andy and the others laughed.

"I'm done the head" Adam said holding a snowball

"Adam it needs to be bigger"

Adam looked at Eli confused

"This is the bottom" Eli said as he pointed to the snowball he and Jinxx just finished.

Adam put the snowball back down and continued to roll it around in the snow.

"Ok the body's done" Andy stated

The guys picked up the body which was also covered in dirt along with dead grass and sat it on the bottom.

"Ok I'm done the head" Adam stated

Once Adam and Andy put the head on the whole snowman was filthy. Yes it took two people to lift the head.

"Ok now we dress our snow hobo" Andy said

Jinxx took off one of his scarves and put it around its neck, Ashley reached in a tree and took down a pipe and put it in it's mouth, Eli picked up two long sticks, and Adam picked up two …skateboard.. wheels

"Skateboard wheels seriously?" I asked in confusion

"They're the eyes Ashley and I found them on the side of the road" Andy stated

"Eew that's sick dude, remind me to give these gloves to the maid so she can wash them." Adam stated after he put the red skateboard wheels in the snowman for eyes.

"Speaking of the maid has anyone seen her since we came back for Halloween?" Andy asked

"I have on Halloween she rubbed my belly and laughed at my costume." I stated

"Well it was funny you were a pregnant nun" Jinxx said as Eli put the sticks on the sides of the snow hobo

"The snow hobo looks evil" I stated changing the subject Eli laughed.

"It's demonic" Eli said "I like it we have a demonic snow hobo" Eli chuckled

"I now see why it's a snow hobo" I said

"Ok what now?" Eli asked as Andy took a picture.

"Snow angels anyone?" Adam asked

"I'm eight months pregnant I won't be able to get back up." I stated.

"Ok how about we go inside for hot chocolate?" Eli asked

Everyone agreed and we walked inside. When we got inside the maid had just come off of the elevator and ran once she seen Adam walking towards her. Everyone laughed.

"Why did she run away?" Adam asked

"You probably traumatized her when we came back for Halloween." Sandra said

"How all I did was hug her"

"Maybe you scared the hell out of her too" I said

After that we all decided to watch Christmas movies and relax. After dinner everyone bought their presents downstairs for Christmas. I walked into Elliana's nursery and it was all ready for her Eli, Andy, and the rest of the band helped put the furniture together, but we'd only be here for a year we're going back on tour when Elliana turns a year old. After I was done looking at the nursery I took the presents I bought for everyone downstairs and placed them under the extremely huge Christmas tree.

_Riing Riing_

"Hello" I said into my phone

"Hey Clare we're almost there" Scout replied

"How much longer"

"Two hours make sure Andy is in bed"

"I will"

"We'll be in the Toronto airport soon"

"I'm guessing they got everything ready then"

"We will"

"So I'll be there by ten?" I asked

"Yea" Scout replied.

I hung up the phone and placed it against my lips. boy I'm glad I get to fly Scout and Andy's parents in for Christmas. I tried to get the rest of the groups family here, but they visited on Thanksgiving instead saying because they couldn't make it for Christmas and Andy seemed so lonely without his family and Scout.

"Who was that?" Eli asked

"No one really" I lied

"Edwards" Eli demanded

"A friend she asked me a question I gotta go at eight to help her with something I'll have a driver take me" I stated

"Ok, but I'm waiting up" Eli replied.

Andy texted me saying he went to bed at nine along with everyone else except Eli. I left after they went to bed. The ride was two long hours and I was in a limo so no one spotted me. When I got there I waited by the terminal.

"Clare" Scout yelled

"Scout" I yelled back

Scout and I hugged for a little bit.

"Clare these are Andy's parents" Scout pointed out

"I'm Clare and I hope you three had a wonderful flight"

"We did" Mrs. Six said

"Well the limo is this way and everyone, but Eli is asleep" I stated

"He's still awake?" Scout asked

"Yes he wants to make sure I return home ok and thank you for all everything you've done with the house it's wonderful"

"So Clare how's our baby boy?" Mrs. Six asked

"He's doing great Mrs. Six he was a little lonely on Thanksgiving, but I'm sure this will make up for it"

We walked to the limo and got inside while the driver put the luggage in the trunk.

"It'll take two hours to get home and I hope you've bought enough clothes." I said

"We did" Scout replied

I put a bow on top of Scout's head

"What's this for?"

"You're going to sit under the tree when Andy wakes up." I stated Mr. and Mrs. Six laughed

We talked on the ride home about the tour and everything. Mr. and Mrs. Six were also excited to be here for the birth of Elliana and Scout asked to go into the delivery room with me and of course I allowed it.

"We're home" I said as we pulled in front of the house.

"My my this place is huge" Mrs. Six stated

"I agree Scout you've really outdid yourself this time" Mr. Six said

"Thank you" Scout replied

When we got out the driver took out the luggage from the trunk and we all walked inside. I walked in first so Eli wouldn't think something was up.

"Clare I was getting worried" Eli stated

"She's fine" Scout said

"Who are they"

"Eli meet Scout, and Mr. and Mrs. Six, Andy's parents"

"Nice to meet you all" Eli said "So Clare why does Scout have a bow on her head"

"Oh she's going to wait under the tree when Andy wakes up"

"I'm his present" Scout said happily

"Well we better be getting to bed" Mr. Six said

"Ok Eli will show you to your room" I stated "First guest room it's already made" I whispered in Eli's ear he nodded

"Right this way" Eli stated.

Scout and I sat down and talked for a bit and then we went to sleep.

….

"Guys wake up its Christmas morning" Andy yelled banging on my door at 6am

"Did you go downstairs yet?" I yelled back

"No it's tradition to wait in the hallway before you go downstairs" Andy yelled back

Eli and I walked out of the room in our pajamas I left before Eli though. Everyone was already in the hallway minus Mr. and Mrs. Six.

"Ok can I give Andy one of his presents from Eli, Adam, and I early"

"Sure" everyone agreed

"Andy go knock on the first guest bedroom door" I said

We all watched as Andy did as ordered.

"Happy Christmas son" Mr. and Mrs. Six said at the same time and hugged him

"Mom, dad when did you get here?" Andy said as tears came down his face while he embraced his parents

"Well Clare picked us up in a limo last night"

"Clare you shouldn't have"

"Hey it wasn't just me it was Adam, Eli, and I"

Andy grabbed us all and hugged us.

"Ok lets go downstairs." Jinxx said

We all took the elevator down since I couldn't take the stairs.

"Happy Christmas baby" Scout said once the elevator doors opened.

I laughed Scout was dressed up in a little red skirt with white trim and a Santa hat.

"Scout" Andy yelled excitedly as he picked her up and kissed her.

"I'm a present from Clare, Adam, and Eli" Scout said

Andy hugged us again and we walked over to open our gifts.

"Ok Eli give Clare your present first" Andy said

Eli pulled a ring box out as I sat on the couch.

"Clare will you do the honor of marrying me and spending the rest of your life with me?" Eli said

I nodded as tears started falling down my cheeks. Eli took my hand and placed my ring on it. The ring was simple it had two diamonds on the side and one big heart cut diamond in the middle.

Everyone opened their Christmas gifts and we hung out the rest of the day mainly showing Scout, Mr. and Mrs. Six around. We went to bed happily that night. Now I have a wedding to plan.

* * *

**No Andy's real last name isn't Six or Sixx, he uses both spellings.**

**1. Andy does literally say "Snowing mother fuckers, mother fuckers like to snow, ect" I have the video on my profil**

**2. Again the video is on my profile**

**The picture of Clare's ring again is on my profile. **

**Please Review. Ps Follow me on Twitter Jenni167**


	22. New Years

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**A/N : I have a poll on my profile please vote on your fav story of mine so I know what order to update**

* * *

I woke up with Eli, it's now New Years eve and we're all so excited for the New Year basically because there's a lot to do. We're cutting a new record, I'm bringing Elliana into the world, next year is going to be amazing and full of excitement, not to mention I'm getting married. Andy's parents had left on the 28th, but Scout stayed behind to spend more time with him.

I rolled over to see Eli laying next to me. He was still sleeping. I quietly did my best to get out of bed, I some how managed to not wake Eli, went into the closet, took out some clothes, and got dressed. I opened the door ready to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eli asked groggily

"Down stairs?"

"Not without me you aren't."

I rolled my eyes and sat back on the bed. Within minutes Eli was dressed and he kissed me sweetly.

"Ready for the new year?" I questioned

"Of course, did you pick out a wedding date?"

"No I was going to see if you had one in mind."

"Any ideas?"

"Warm weather."

"April?"

"April it is" I went to my desk and picked up my calendar "How's the 16th it's on a Saturday?"

"Sounds perfect our honeymoon will be in the summer."

I rubbed my belly. "You're forgetting about someone." I sang

"Yea who?"

"Little Elliana."

"Mmm nope we'll have a babysitter." Eli cooed.

I smiled as he walked over, and put both of his hands around my belly, then we kissed.

"Ok time to go downstairs." I stated breaking the kiss.

"Ok."

Eli and I went downstairs together. Everyone had everything set up for New Years already. The place was beautiful, the Christmas tree was taken down on the 26th as well as the decorations. The New Year's decorations were probably put up some time last night after or during the time that I made mine and Eli's over night bags.

"Breakfast is served." The cook announced.

Eli and I walked to the table as we sat down. Today's breakfast was scrambled eggs with sausage and toast. Everyone was so excited for it to be New Years. We all ate together and passed around the food. After we were done eating Adam sat down to watch some TV and Eli followed not long after.

"Ah Princess someone's going to be here soon." the maid said as she stopped me to rub my belly

"She's due the 8th" I stated

"Oh, but I think she'll be here sooner. Just you wait and see. No worries though dear." She smiled

"Maid-sama" Adam chimed

Just like that the maid quickly disappeared, we all laughed. Adam shrugged it off.

"Our maid, she is a weird one." Andy stated standing next to me

"What did she tell you?" Eli asked

"That Elliana will be here sooner than we thought and not to worry." I stated

Eli shrugged it off and so did I figuring if there's nothing to worry about than everything's going to be ok.

We just got done lunch and decided to spend the rest of day drinking non alcoholic drinks and playing games. I grew quite fond of my pina colada. Scout had some kind of daiquiri she made, she offered to make me one, but I didn't care for the taste.

"Clare let me try some of your pina colada?" Eli asked

I handed him my cup.

"This isn't bad what type of alcohol goes in this?" Eli asked as he gave me my glass

"Light rum." Ashley replied as he took some of his soda

"Maybe after Clare has Elliana we'll start stocking up on alcohol." Jinxx said

"Not until Elliana sleeps through the night." Andy demanded before anyone could even open their mouth

"Thanks." Eli said to Andy with a raised glass of coke.

Andy raised his non alcoholic beer in return. We started to watch random shows that came on MTV so we didn't have to change the channel or remember to when it came time to watch the ball drop in New York. It's already 12 and we're all settled in. I helped myself to some of the snacks that were laid out, mainly the M&M's, then I felt a pressure against my stomach causing me to drop my fist full of candy and grab Eli's bicep.

"What's wrong Blue Eyes?" Eli questioned, concern clearly in his voice

I shook my head and tried to stand up, Eli and Andy helped. Once on my feet I started to walk and Eli helped me walk as Andy let go of my one arm. I continued to walk and rub my belly at the same time. The more pain I felt the heavier my breathing became and the tighter my grip became on Eli's arm.

"Clare I think you're in labor." Eli stated

"It's not time yet Eli." I replied

"Well she seems to want out." Eli scoffed

I felt a sharp pain causing me to fall into Eli.

"That's it." Eli mumbled to me as he helped me balance myself. "Adam get the bags, someone start a car and someone get the car seat."

Everyone stood up and ran around the house grabbing everything they needed. Andy handed Eli and I our jackets, Adam came downstairs with our bags as soon as we got them on.

"Ready guys?" Andy asked us as he took a set of keys I nodded as I continued to breathe heavily.

Andy opened the door, Adam ran ahead, and Eli helped me out of the house.

"Guys if you wanna come, if you don't then stay, Scout are you coming I only have room for one more?" Andy announced

"Of course." Scout chimed as Eli and I just got out the door.

Andy ran ahead of Eli and I while Scout stayed by my side. By the time I made it to the car which was a small minivan the doors were opened and Eli and I got inside, Scout jumped in the passenger side. We are now off to the hospital…

* * *

**Please Review Thank you.**


	23. Labor

**Disclaimer: I DON'T ON DEGRASSI OR BVB if I did there would be more BVB songs on Degrassi XD **

**A/N: I hope you enjoy **

* * *

We are not on our way to the hospital I've been squeezing Eli's hand every time I've gotten a contraction. Andy's driving while Eli's sitting with me in the back. I don't know how fast we're going, but I imagine it's pretty fast because as I look out the window all I see are pretty colors going by I can't even make out what we're passing I can't even make out the buildings.

"Andy slow down before you get us killed." Scout yelled.

"I wanna make it to the hospital on time plus I have on both turn signals letting the other drivers know it's an emergency." Andy stated back.

"Andy we'll be fine if you slow down, it normally takes hours for babies to get here for all we know I could be in labor for thirty six hours." I yelled to him.

"God I hope not." Eli groaned

"So do I honey." I whispered

Andy finally slowed down at least enough for me to make out the buildings and trees.

"Are you ok?" Eli asked

"Eli I'm possibly in labor do you think I'm ok?"

"Well you're in labor no doubt about that." Eli smirked

I continued looking out the window and squeezing Eli's hand as I felt a contraction coming on. Minutes later the pain worsened.

"Are we there yet?" I asked

"Almost."

"Andy...drive… faster… now." I demanded

Andy looked at Eli in the rear-view mirror.

"Better do as she asks." Eli said

Andy started to speed again.

"Were here." Andy stated minutes later as he parked in front of the hospital.

Eli and Adam helped me out of the mini van and the five of us made our way to the hospital. Once inside I sat in a wheel chair and Eli pushed me to the front desk.

"She's in labor we had someone call earlier to let you know." Andy said

"Clare Edwards I'm presuming?"

"Yea."

"Ok right this way."

Eli pushed me as we followed the nurse, we went took the elevator to the third floor, I was put in the "Labor and Delivery" room, and told to change into a gown with no panties on., then I got hooked up to monitors and an IV that slowed down the labor. I would've liked to kill the nurse, but then the rest of the band walked in.

"How are you Princess?" Ashley asked

I gave him the death glare.

"That good, eh?" Ashley chuckled

"It'll soon be over." Jixx stated

"They slowed the labor down." I said dryly through my teeth as yet another contraction came.

"Ok Ms. Edwards how are the contractions?" Dr. Smith asked as he entered

"Dr. Smith to be honest they hurt like hell." I announced

"Well if you want I can give you medicine to help with the pain."

"Please."

"It'll help you go to sleep as well."

"I don't care just give me the freaking medication!" I exclaimed

"I'll go get a nurse asap." Dr. Smith said as he walked out

"It's going to be ok baby." Eli cooed as he moved next to me and took my hand, but I wasn't having it I shot him the death glare

"Eli, I'm not in much pain, but this is irritating me. Don't get me wrong it hurts like hell, but I'm getting used to it. I just want her here and out of me." I exclaimed

"Me too baby, me too." He soothed as kissed the back of my hand , then rubbed it with his thumb.

"Good the nurse is finally here." Jake said enthusiastically

"Sorry I'm not the nurse I'm just registration." She said sadly to Jake "Clare can you fill these out or is there someone you'd rather have fill them out for you, like a husband or guardian."

"I guess I have to fill them out." I stated

Andy got up and took the papers "I'm her guardian I'll fill them out." Andy stated

I looked over at him confused.

"As your birthday present from your parents they sent over documents to make me your legal guardian so you didn't have to worry, we just didn't find the time to tell you." Andy said apologetically I smiled faintly at him and shut my eyes as a stronger contraction came.

"Where the hell is the nurse?" I yelled

"Right here. Are the forms filled out yet?" The nurse asked as she walked into the room

"I'm doing that now." Andy answered calmly

"Ok, then I'll give you your medicine."

I watched as the nurse took a bag of clear liquid out of a cabinet in the room and turned my head as she hooked it up to my IV.

"All done." She said

I looked at my IV and noticed there was a new bag in it and I didn't even feel anything from it.

"It should kick in soon, and it may make you drowsy." She stated

I nodded and yawned as the nurse left.

"Ok I'm done with the papers." Andy said as he handed them back to the receptionist.

"Ok." She said taking the papers and leaving

Dr. Smith walked in.

"Did you get the medicine yet?" He asked

I nodded.

"Ok, I'll be needing everyone out of the room, but Eli and who ever else wants to say to watch Clare give birth."

Everyone got up and headed for the door.

"Adam do you want to be here?" I asked stopping Adam and everyone else

"If it's ok with Eli." Adam replied

"Anyone who wants to can stay as long as you don't try to sneak a peek." Eli chuckled.

"There's only allowed to be three or four people max to watch." The nurse announced

"I was hoping to be able to watch Elliana being born." Scout said sadly

Eli chuckled "You're a female I don't care if you watch since you're straight, I just don't want other guys to see what Clare has."

I was too sleepy to say anything.

"Well then I'm staying bye Andy." Scout giggled as she made her way to sit back down.

"I'll stay." Andy said dryly then turned to the guys and said "Wait in the waiting room."

"If you try to look at Clare having Elliana I'll kill you slowly and painfully, worse than in the movies I was in." Scout said sounding somewhat demonic

Andy raised his hands up in defense. "I won't I promise, plus I think Eli would kill me too."

Everyone else walked out the door and into the waiting room.

"Ok Ms. Edwards do you mind lifting your legs up so I can tell how far you're dilated?"

I obeyed and lazily lifted and spread my legs with the covers still over them as Dr. Smith put on some gloves. Eli watched amused.

I watched through half lidded eyes as Dr. Smith walked over to the foot of the bed, moved the cover up a little, slid his hand under it without trying to look.

"You might feel some pressure." He announced

I looked over to Eli as his eyes widened and I gasped as Dr. Smith inserted two of his fingers and moved them around as if he were stretching my opening.

"You're about two inches." he said as he removed his hand. "I'll be back in an hour to check again."

Eli looked at him angrily as he walked away and I let my legs fall out of their position so they laid flat.

"Eli don't kill him, he's only doing his job." I said sweetly as I lazily rubbed my hand through his hair.

Eli smirked at me and nodded. I looked around the room. Andy laid on the couch with Scout and they looked comfortable.

"Eli care to join me?" I asked as I did my best to make room on the small bed.

Eli nodded and joined, he laid on his side facing me as I fell asleep. I got woken up an hour later because Dr. Smith needed to check to see how far I was dilated and I'm five centimeters now, half way there.

"At seven centimeters we'll offer you an Epidural."

I nodded, let my legs fall, and went back to sleep. I got woken up half an hour later by really sharp pain.

"Eli" I said nudging the empty spot where Eli was laying

"What is it?" Andy asked

"Either my water broke or I wet the bed and I'm sure I didn't wet the bed."

Andy got Scout.

"What is it?" Scout asked

"Look under the blankets by my legs." I instructed

Scout obeyed and lifted the blanket enough to see my legs.

"Oh my god your water broke." She exclaimed

I watched her as she constantly buzzed for a nurse.

"Where is everyone?" I asked after looking around the room

"Well they went to go eat ten minutes ago, Eli and Adam went to grab snacks for us." Andy stated

I nodded and did my best not to scream I could feel my face turning red it hurt so much.

"Where the hell is the doctor!" I yelled

"How may I help you?" The nurse asked through the intercom

"My water just broke I need an Epidural and a fucking doctor!" I screamed

"Ok we'll send in both."

Minutes later everyone including Eli were instructed to leave shockingly the doctor wasn't allowed in the room as I got my Epidural, just the anesthesiologists which was one male doctor and his female assistant.

"Ok can you please sit up and turn your back towards me and look at your legs?" The male doctor asked

I listened.

"Remove your bra please"

Again I obeyed. I felt cold hands gently press against my back causing me to look directly at my knees I was bent so far forward I though Elliana would pop out if it were possible. I felt cold hands run their way down my back and stop along my spine.

"If this is gonna hurt please don't tell me." I stated

"Ok we won't let you know." A sweet female voice said

Moments later I felt a sharp pain in my spine, followed by what feels like a waterfall going down my back.

"Ok you're all set up, here's the catheter, just press the black button to release more medicine into your back." I was instructed

I nodded and started to slowly lay down. As the anesthesiologists left and everyone else came in.

"I told the guys you're in labor via text." Adam said as he stood to the right of me, his back against the wall.

The doctor put up the stirrups and I put my feet on them as Eli stood to the right of me in front of Adam and took my hand. Scout stood behind Dr. Smith to watch as he removed the blankets completely off my legs.

"Ok when told to push please push."

I nodded and looked to Eli. He was looking at me in return and smiled letting me know everything's ok.

"Are the drugs working?" Andy asked

I nodded to him.

"Ok push." A nurse stated and I pushed as hard as I could. I could see Scouts eyes widen as I pushed I squeezed Eli's hand hard.

"You can squeeze mine too if it'll help." Andy stated I looked at Eli and he nodded, I then reached over and took Andy's hand.

"Ok push."

I pushed even harder.

"And again."

I could see Scouts eyes widen with each push.

"A few more times and we should see the head."

I pushed again as hard as I possibly could

"Eew gross you can see the head it's so cool." Scout jumped and patted her knees as she bent over to watch.

Eli shook his head.

"One more push and the head will be out.

I took a deep breath and tried to push even harder than the last time.

"Great the head's out, now all we need is one really big push then your daughter will be here."

I took another deep breath and gave it my all as I pushed one last time. There was a split second of silence followed by really loud screaming I allowed myself to fall back on the bed not realizing a nurse or someone put it up to the sitting position.

"That was awesome Andy if you ever impregnate me I'll kill you." Scout said

I laughed and Eli smiled as they placed Elliana in my arms.

"She's a New Years baby." The nurse exclaimed as she put my baby in my arms

I looked at her in confusion forgetting the date.

"She was born at exactly 12 am meaning it's New Years day she's the very first baby of the year."

Eli chuckled and I giggled a little as we looked down.

"She's beautiful." I exclaimed.

"She really is." Eli said kissing my head. I had tears in my eyes.

"Hi there New Year's baby I'm your uncle Adam." Adam said softly as she slept in my arms.

"Welcome to the Black Veil Brides little one." Andy cooed looking at us.

"Awe she's adorable." Scout chimed.

"I'm sorry, but I need to clean her up." the nurse stated as she took away my daughter.

"Ok we're all done, Ms. Edwards you're all cleaned up, the placenta is out, and you're all stitched up." Dr. Smith said

"I missed the placenta being removed?" Scout said in shock and saddness "Clare did you even feel it?" I shook my head

"Sorry, but you did would you like to see it?" Dr. Smith asked sarcastically

"Of course." Scout chimed earning a weird look from Dr. Smith

"I worked in horror movies so gore and things like this are my specialty." Scout explained amused

"Oh" Dr. Smith mouthed as he showed Scout the placenta.

"It looks like a bag without handles and it's the color of a bruise or dead organ."

"Like we wanted to know that." Eli exclaimed

"I really didn't need the mental image thank you." Adam groaned

Andy shook his head as if trying to erase what he was told.

"Here's the baby back. Would you like me to get your guests?" The nurse said nicely as she put my clean, dressed, and wrapped up daughter in my arms.

"Please." I stated as I held Elliana

I looked down at her sweetly and giggled as she yawned.

"Welcome to the world Elliana."

I looked up to Eli and he looked so amazed.

"She has your hair color." I said

Eli kissed my head. "You were amazing and she's so beautiful we did good."

I looked back down at my daughter and nodded.

"Awe" the guys stated as they walked in.

A cell phone started to ring and Elliana started to move, but stayed asleep. I watched as Jixx took it out of his pocket and went into the hall.

"Wanna hold her Eli?" I asked

"Are you sure?" Eli asked back

I nodded

"Ok."

I place Elliana in Eli's arms, she wiggled a little till she got comfortable and Eli smiled.

"Ok everyone we're switching rooms." A nurse stated as she walked over to me with a clean bed. "Ms. Edwards will you be able to move into this bed?"

"Yea." I moved into the new bed and Eli handed me Elliana I looked up at him.

"I'd rather you hold her while we walk there, I'm going to push her crib." He stated

I nodded. Once we got into the room everyone but Andy, Scout, and Eli were asked to leave and go home since visiting hours were over.

"What if a new nurse comes, I've been through three nurses today, and they get kicked out?"

"Don't worry baby we have bracelets." Eli chuckled

I looked around and all four of them held up their arms. I yawned and looked at Elliana who's still sound asleep.

"Eli wanna hold her?" I asked

"How about we let Adam hold her for a little, then Andy and Scout?" Eli asked

"Ok I'm tired I'm going to go to sleep." I said handing over my daughter to Adam. "Eli we're parents now how does it feel?" I asked followed by a yawn

"It feels incredible." Eli cooed as he kissed my head I nodded and fell asleep.

* * *

**Please Review *yawns since its three am* Thank you. **


	24. Note & RP Group

Just an authors note please don't reply to this since it will be taken down. I'm announcing that there's one chapter after this sadly and there will be no sequel.

On the plus side I will continue my other stories and my writing. I'm currently trying to keep my mind busy so I'm trying to start an RP group on tumblr. if you RP or know someone who does please message me on .com or on .com . I want to keep Eli and Clare together on said RP.


	25. Final Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or BVB **

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story I hope you all loved it. **

* * *

"Mommy, come on." Elliana groaned in anticipation for the show. I looked over at her, she had her curly black hair in a hair band, her green-blue eyes were very vibrant, and she has Eli's trademark smirk.

"I will I'm just finishing up my make up." I said as I drew a black heart around my left eye with an eye crayon.

"Ok. Where's Andy?" She asked

"Dressing room." I replied

I watched as Elliana ran to Andy's dressing room.

"Clare are you ready?" Eli asked just as I finished my make up.

I looked myself over in the mirror.

"Yes I'm ready." I said as Eli took my hand.

"You do know this is our last night here right?" Eli asked

"We'll be here tomorrow and Andy's taking Elliana to visit your parents and then to an amusement park." I said happily as I walked towards Eli who in return put his hands on my hips and swayed me a little bit.

"Which means we get alone time in our bedroom." Eli smiled

"Well unless Adam wants to spend time with us."

"Clare, this is our last night here and we're home Adam isn't going to be around." Eli said inching his face toward mine, I prepared myself for the kiss and our lips started to brush each others lightly. The kiss was soft almost feather light.

"Ahem."

Eli and I turned around to see Adam.

"There's a huge Game Convention tomorrow." Adam chimed "Eli you coming?"

"Na, I think I'll skip and spend some alone time with Clare." Eli said as he held me

"Suit yourself." Adam shrugged "Oh, Clare you have ten minutes."

Eli and I kissed chastely and then we made our way to the stage. Andy was already on stage with the band when I got there I kissed Eli passionately.

"Eeeww." Elliana chimed as Eli and I laughed into the kiss. We pulled away moments later when Andy started to scream. I kissed Elliana on her head, took my microphone, and made my way onto the stage. During the song I could see people cheering us on and it was wonderful.

"I remember when I was asked to join the band." I said happily after Andy and I finished singing.

"I do too that's when our family grew."

"I was what fifteen and you were nineteen was it?" I asked playfully

"Yes, but you know a lot has changed since then."

"It has and I'm sure everyone has read in the tabloids that I'm now married and my beautiful daughter."

"Well the reminiscing is great but how about another song?"

The crowd roared and the music started. After the concert was over we did the usual and met the fans. Eli and Elliana were with us and it was amazing. We tucked Elliana in her bed, then Eli and I sat in ours.

"Clare thank you for taking me back I love our new life."

"Me too I would give it up for you and Elliana though." I said as I yawned

"I wouldn't want you to, you love singing."

"I love you more."

"I love you too."

I looked at Elliana in her bed and she was sound asleep I smiled at her as she slept.

"We did a good job creating her you know." Eli said

"I know, she's so beautiful."

Eli nodded "The perfect mixture of us both."

We both laid down and Eli cuddled with me as I laid my head on his chest.

"I love you so much Mrs. Goldsworthy."

"I love you so much too Mr. Goldsworthy."


End file.
